No one in particular
by truesparks
Summary: Mira's always been either a shadow or an outlet for peoples rage. She has a dark past and a new life full of secrets when she is sent to Kadic academy. Is this a blessing, or a curse? OddXOC (part one complete)
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the building unsure of where she would sit. The girl was very small for her age, often mistaken with a 7th grader, even though this was her first year as a 9th grader at Kadic academy. It was easy to see she was the smallest girl in the class. She was only 4'8 with hair that was blonde and straight, going a little past her shoulders with side bangs. She had huge forest green eyes that always seemed to betray her emotions. Her skin was pale and she was awfully scrawny. It almost seemed unhealthy, but the doctors always said that she was just little and would hit a growth spurt anytime now.

Although it was a hot and sunny day outside, she wore a blue tank top covered by an off the shoulder long sleeved green shirt. She also wore many rubber bracelets to cover both her wrists. Her legs were actually long compared to the rest of her body, and she wore short blue workout shorts on them and DC's, clearly not caring about the skin there. She tied her hair up in a ponytail so it would stay out of her face.

"Hey new kid! Come introduce yourself!" Jim yelled. She frowned but walked over to the gym teacher. She had been introduced to him before when she was meeting all the teachers, and was told to just call him Jim. She walked over to him only to be met by the stares of about 20 other kids. Her body stiffened.

"M-my names Mira Conwell." (Meer-ah) She stuttered quietly. She always got nervous around new people and wondered if any of them would be her next bullies. She had already had to transfer schools twice because she was always being bullied, not to mention that her real parents had died and she was adopted. Her new 'parents' weren't really there for her either, finally sending her to a boarding school just so they wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. They were business people and never had the time for her. Maybe they thought they were doing her a favor.

_It's going to be okay_. She thought to herself. _I can do this._

A bubble of guilt filled her chest, feeling bad for judging them so quickly. They were her new class, and if she went around judging them, they probably wouldn't like her.

"Speak up" Jim ordered. _Deep breath your okay. _"I'm Mira. Mira Conwell." She stated a bit louder. "There ya go. Now go take a seat." she frowned, not knowing where to sit. It was pretty obvious who was friends with who, and she didn't want to intrude into their groups. Instead, she moved towards the group but distanced herself from everyone sitting alone in the grass. It was short lived when the coach ordered everyone to start running around the track.

She got up, running at a steady pace by herself in the middle of the students. It was like every other school. You had the kids racing in the front, the people trying not to fail in the middle, and the "Lackeys" who clearly didn't care or just had no talent in exercise in the back. She knew she could be way ahead of everyone, but that would mean that she would stick out, and she didn't want to. She was already the new kid anyway.

By the end of class she was a bit short winded, but that was about it. The other kids were red and sweaty. This was one of those times where she was great full that she hardly ever broke a sweat, even when she was wearing a long sleeved, but she had her reasons for that. Everyone was dismissed as she began to walk away back to her dorm. Before she could get very far though, a hand grabbed her wrist.

She had to bite her lip from screaming out in pain. Of course this person didn't know about the scars that covered her arms, she was hiding them, but it still hurt. She turned slowly to see a boy standing there smiling at her. He wasn't nearly as short as her, but he was nearly as scrawny. He was wearing a purple gym shirt with basket ball shorts and sneakers. What caught her attention the most though was his blonde, gravity defying hair with purple in the middle. He gave her a warm grin. "I wanted to introduce myself before you ran off. I'm Odd." He told her letting go of her wrist. She resisted the urge to rub it in comfort and instead gave him a shy smile in return. "I guess you already know my name, but it's nice to meet you." He chuckled in return.

"Odd come on we have to go!" A browned haired boy called. He looked like he was torn between talking to Mira and going to his friends, so she gave him a small push. "Go ahead, I'll be fine, I have to change anyway." Mira urged. He nodded and started running off. "See you around." He waved. She returned the gesture as she continued going to the dorm.

As Odd ran back to his friends, he found himself confused. When he grabbed Mira's wrists, she had winced in pain and bit her lip, obviously trying not to cry out. Though he could tell that she didn't think he noticed, so he just went along with it. Now he was curious. What could have happened? Maybe it was just an injury.

"Odd were you listening, there's a X.A.N.A attack. We have to head over to the factory, Yumi said she would meet us there." Jeremy snapped. He was pulled out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah okay."

They started running to the forest when they heard a scream. I loud, piercing scream over by the dormitories. It must have been related to the attack.

_Mira was heading over there_ Odd thought to himself. He looked at the others. "I'll go" Was all he said before rushing over to the area. When he got there, he was shocked.

Meanwhile, Mira had been heading back to the dorms when she heard a scream. She ran over to find a wild dog running around and jumping towards any student that was insight. Someone could have gotten hurt, and she had to do _Something._

So she picked up a rock and chucked it straight at the dogs head, landing a direct hit. It snarled as it turned towards her. "Everyone get inside!" She yelled. It was the first time that she had spoken so loud in a while, and her voice rang dead serious. All of the students flooded inside, leaving her to deal with the dog.

There was something wrong with it. Like it was **possessed****_. _**Part of her told to run inside, but this dog was large and it would definitely get to the students inside if it got the chance. She picked up another rock and chucked it at it's face. "What's the matter?" She yelled. "And here I though I was dealing with a big scary dog." It charged at her.

She stood in front of a column, waiting. When the dog had come close enough to her, she launched herself away and watched as it smacked onto hard cement. The dog was fazed, but got back up and growled at her.

There was no doubt in her mind something was wrong. That dog should be knocked out, yet it had gotten back up, and even weirder, it had glitched. Like a computer, the dogs color change for a moment with a static sound.

It came barreling towards her again and she had to jump again, tripping and falling. She rolled on her back and as it came snapping for her face, she grabbed an abandoned cheerleading baton and shoved it into the dogs jaw. It's teeth snapped hard onto the metal. With that opening, Mira launched her foot into it's stomach and kicked as hard as she could, sending it flying off her tiny body.

Mira was a strong girl, despite her look, because she had to be. When she was bullied, she had to be able to stand up for herself and her step brothers always like wrestling her, even if they were a year older. They were the only good people in her life, the two of them. They had taught her how to defend herself if she needed to.

It was helping her now, allowing her to defend against this wild dog.

"Mira!" Someone yelled. She didn't have to turn her head to know it was Odd. "Mira get away, that's dangerous!" He yelled again. "Everyone's inside, I can't let this dog get to them." She yelled back.

Odd cursed under his breath. If anything happened to her, he would feel responsible for it because this wasn't just any dog, but a dog possessed by X.A.N.A. He couldn't tell if it was even fighting with it's full potential or humoring the girl. What he could tell was that it was angry. Seeing as little Mira wasn't going to give up, he charged in to help her.

He delivered a kick to it's chest while it was distracted charging at Mira. The students inside were cowering in fear and hiding in the corners of the room, wondering if the new girl was brave or just stupid. They were however surprised and great full that she was protecting them.

Odd was tired and out of breath, and even though Mira wasn't showing it, she was exhausted. "Dammit guys, hurry up." He watched in horror as the dog came charging at Mira yet again, and she wasn't moving. In fact he was so horrified that he couldn't speak, only watch. Towards the last second, Mira jumped straight up and pushed herself over the dogs back with her hands like it was a hurdle. It was forced to the ground as she landed on the other side, huffing and out of breath.

Odd's Cellphone rang. "Hello? Jeremy what's going on." He yelled into the phone. "Odd it's not good, hurry to the factory, Ulrich's already been devirtualized." He informed. "I can't! Mira and I are trying to fight off the dog that X.A.N.A possessed. It's going after the student's but I don't know why." He heard a crash and his heart rate sped up. When he looked, both Mira and the dog were on the ground, a huge crater in the wall. Mira got up shaking, using the wall for support.

"Mira? The new girl? You know what, never mind, I'm sending Ulrich over to help her, meanwhile, you need to be here." He ordered. "Yeah but what if she gets hurt?" Odd questioned. "I'm sure she's fine, and when the tower is deactivated, the dog will stop attacking." He reasoned.

"Odd go! I don't know what's going on, but it sounds important, and if it means everyone will be safe, then you've got to go. I'll be fine, I can hold my own." Mira yelled. She was lying of course. she knew wasn't going to make it much longer, but whatever Odd was talking about sounded urgent and she knew he needed to go.

"Alright, my friend Ulrich's going to come help you. He'll be here soon and the dog will stop attacking, I promise." With that he took off towards the factory, scared for Mira's safety.

Along the way, he passed Ulrich in the sewer. "Hurry up, she could be hurt by now." Odd snapped as he went by. Both boys picked up the pace.

Odd finally stepped out of the elevator and into the laboratory, where Jeremy sat worried. "Odd your here, go down to the scanner room." Odd stomped down and got in the scanner. "Let's finish this fast." He grumbled. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization."

Ulrich had arrived at the school to see the tiny new girl from gym holding her own against the dog. It was charging at her and each time she slid out of the way, but it was getting closer and closer to hitting her. She was panting hard, not willing to give in.

He ran forward and gave it a body slam sending it to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked. Mira nodded in response. "Yeah thanks. Your Ulrich right?" He gave her a nod as the dog got back up, running after them with teeth that were full of electricity.

Odd caught up to Yumi and Aelita and blasted one of the crabs to bits. "Odd!" Aelita called in relief. "Go to the tower!" He and Yumi were attacking the monsters full force, trying to give Aelita the space she needed to enter the tower.

Seeing her opening, Aelita ran as fast as she could, entering the tower. Yumi sighed but in that moment, was hit by a laser and devirtualized. The tower changed from red to white, and Odd couldn't help but laugh with the relief he was feeling.

At Kadic, Ulrich was dazed and trying to get up while the dog had smacked Mira into a wall. She gasped in pain and slumped on to the ground. The dog tried to bite her, but she rolled out of the way. Her body screamed in pain when the weight was added to her shoulder.

Suddenly, the dog fell to the ground. It twitched and howled in pain before some. . . Black thing left it. The dogs body shrunk until it was nothing more then a little beagle. It ran to where Mira was leaning against the wall and started licking her face.

Ulrich was waiting for a return to the past, which still hadn't come. Confused, he called Jeremy.

"Hey einstein, you gonna launch a return to the past or not."

"I can't, X.A.N.A attacked the super computer and bugged it up, I can't launch the program." He answered worried. "Odd said Mira was fighting the dog. Is she okay?"

Ulrich examined the girl. She was out of breath and panting, but petting the dog and smiling none the less. "Yeah she's okay, but she's gonna want answers."

Jeremy was silent. "Okay, I'll bring Odd and Aelita back. Try to come up with a way to explain everything to the students, then we'll deal with Mira.

The phone call ended as the kids started coming outside. Mira hid the dog behind her back and the wall, shushing it. Surprisingly, it stayed quiet. "What is going on here?!" The principle yelled. Odd was quiet, trying to come with some sort of lie. For the second time that day, he was surprised by Mira.

"A wild dog attacked, but don't worry, it ran off. You should call and have someone see if they can find it though." She lied through her teeth, going back to being quiet. Principle Delmas though for a second before. "Alright everyone, back to your dorms!" He ordered. Kids started running out of the classroom and to their dorms, scared. Mira walked against the wall, hiding the beagle with her body.

Ulrich walked over and grabbed her shoulder, scratching the back of his head. "About what happened," He started. He could tell Mira wasn't stupid and knew that it wasn't just some wild dog. "It's okay." She stopped him. "I can tell you don't want to explain, so I won't ask you to. I'm just glad I was here to help." With that, she darted off back to her room, beagle in hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang was all gathered in Jeremy's room. Nobody was talking, but they were all thinking about what happened. "What should we do?" Odd finally asked. He didn't have to say anything else, everyone knew it was about Mira.

"If she's willing to not say anything and not make us explain things to her, I think we should leave it alone." Yumi answered. She liked her group the way it was, and they had yet to get the real William back. She couldn't go through losing a friend again. She was also afraid of getting close to someone else only to see them get hurt.

"After she helped us like that you just want to leave it alone?" Odd asked, voice raised. Ulrich put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "She wasn't doing it to help us though, remember? She was trying to protect everyone." He told him. Aelita intervened. "But that's the exact same thing we're doing. And you have to admit, she has a noble heart. I don't mean to be rude, but I think she's different from William. William was fighting mostly to help us (Yumi), and he got to cocky in the end. Mean while Mira seemed to know her strength and was fighting for everyone inside the building."

Jeremy seemed to think for a minute on the situation, trying to look at it logically. "What happened to William could have happened to any of you when you first went to Lyoko. Maybe he was just unlucky, or maybe he just wasn't fit to be a Lyoko warrior." He pointed out. Ulrich raised a hand.

"Let's say we tell her, then what? Do we ask her to keep quiet until we fix the return to the past program, or do we ask her to fight with us?" Odd's answer came straight away. "We should ask her to help us fight. I hate to admit it, but we could use the help, both here and on Lyoko. Plus we would get missions done faster."

Yumi huffed. "Maybe, but I think it would be better to keep her on Earth to help out here first, see if she can be trusted." Jeremy figured this was getting no where. "You do realize we would have to virtualize her at least once so she would remember what's going on right? With that in mind, I think we should vote. All for telling her and asking her to be a Lyoko warrior raise your hand." Everyones hands were raised but Yumi, who looked like she was struggling on deciding.

"I'll agree on one condition. She's never alone. Not fighting on earth or Lyoko. Not until I fully trust her." She demanded. Everyone instantly agreed, so Yumi's hand went into the air. With all hands raised, it was decided.

In her dorm, Mira had put the little beagle down. She knew that dogs weren't permitted at school, but this dog was lost and it didn't have a collar. It had no where to go. She couldn't just leave it. The dog was laying in her bed, snoring lightly as Mira treated her wounds. Her shoulder had a big bruise and some of the cuts on her wrists had reopened. She sighed, grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Just you and me." She whispered to the dog who she had yet to name. It snored lightly in response making her giggle. "I should get to bed to." she whispered to herself. After wrapping her wrists up tight, she put on a tank top and some Pj pants, then crawled into bed. She shut off the light and lay down on her mattress exhausted. "Goodnight." She said, although she wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

In the morning she woke up earlier then anyone else and headed to the showers that she had seen on the tour of the school. At 4:30am nobody else was in the bathroom. She picked a shower and hung up her towel before turning on the hot water and stepping in.

She examined her arms to find that her cuts had closed up again. Some of the old scars were hardly visible while some of them were recent, probably with in the week. That was because she was so upset with being shipped away, like she was just another problem that people had to deal with. She hated the fact that she was useless, nobody really needed her for anything.

She had started cutting about 6 months ago. It was after her parents yelled at her for getting a B on her quiz, followed by people filling her locker with horrible notes telling her that she should just die. It was the second school she had transferred to and had the same results as the last. Bullying.

That day at home, she had decided to cut her arm. If you asked her why, only two reasons came to mind. The first was that it was something that she could control. She decided how much it hurt, how much she bled, and where the cut was.

The other reason would have to be that it reminded her that she was human, not just some chunk of matter. Like any human, she could feel the pain. And it took away some of the emotional pain that she felt as well.

She knew that it was wrong to harm herself, and the cuts were not only ugly, but they reminded her of how ugly she felt as well. She hated her hair that never seemed to stay in place, no matter how hard she tried. She hated her forest green eyes that betrayed all of her emotions, and she hated how little and scrawny she was. It didn't matter how many dietary changes she made, she was still scrawny.

After she finished her shower, she got out and blow dried her hair. She then brushed it out and clipped her hair back with a bobby pin. She put on her favorite pair of blue skinny jeans. For a top, she put on a blue and white stripped sweater along with her bracelets. To finish off her outfit, she slipped on black uggs and a blue beanie on her head. It was now 5:00. Mira dashed to her room and opened the door. She grabbed a giant bag and put the beagle inside along with some toys and dog food that she had bought yesterday after putting the small dog in her room. It seemed to know well enough not to bark.

Locking her bedroom door behind her, Mira ran out to the woods. When she got somewhere that showed no signs of human life, she let the dog out of her bag to run around. Upon the reveal of a tennis ball, the dog started wagging it's tail like crazy. She chucked the ball and smiled as the beagle chased it.

She really should give it a name. The dog dashed around the woods before dropping the ball. It gave her a pleading look that warmed her heart. Again, she picked up the tennis ball and chucked it into the woods. "How about. . . Angel." She said. The dog sure was a sweet heart, knowing when to be quiet and when it was time to play. "Angel!" She called. The dog came running to Mira wagging it's tail. She guessed Angel liked her new name.

"Kiwi SHHHHH" She heard a voice. It sounded familiar, although she couldn't put her finger on it. She grabbed Angel and her bag, ducking behind a tree. Angel wagged her tail but kept quiet like her master wanted her too. Mira peeked around the corner to see Odd running around with a dog of his own. She stifled a laugh as the dog knocked his owner to the ground in an attempt to get him to play. Mira decided to leave them be and go back to her dorm. Everything was fine until she stepped on a twig that cracked rather loudly. Odd whipped his head in that direction trying to find the source of the noise. "Hello?" He called coming towards her. She was caught. "Okay Angel go play." She decided putting her dog on the ground. Angel yipped excitedly and ran towards the other dog. Mira stepped out onto the trail and waved.

"h-hi Odd" She stuttered.

He stared at her like she had three heads before laughing. "You have a dog too?" He asked between laughs. She was feeling a bit self conscious but decided he was laughing at her dog and not her.

"You wouldn't believe it but that was the dog that attacked the other day. She turned back to this for some reason, so I took her in and gave her a name." Mira told him quietly. He was silent for a few moments. "What's her name?" Odd finally asked. Mira smiled a huge grin. "Angel"

He grinned back at her, then watched the two dogs play. "They really seem to like each other." She whispered. He nodded in agreement. "Erm Mira." He started. "About yesterday, I think we should tell you what's going on. So at lunch, you think you could come and sit with me and my friends and let us explain everything?" He waited for an answer nervously. Odd didn't understand why it made him so nervous, but it did. "Are you sure you wanna tell me. I'm not going to force you to involve me." She answered.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "We want to tell you. Please?" he begged. It felt low to him that he had to resort to begging but he did.

"Okay. But we should get back to the dorms. Classes start soon." Mira answered. Odd cheered and then picked up Kiwi, putting him back in the bag. "See you then!" He took off down the trail. Mira swooped up Angel and walked back to her dorm in silence.

At breakfast, she grabbed an apple then went to sit by herself outside under a tree. She could hear laughter coming from the mess hall. It must be nice for them to have people they could laugh with. Instead she was alone. It was okay though, she was always alone.

In science, she was assigned to sit alone at an extra table by . It was in the back, so nobody paid her much mind. It already felt as though she was becoming a shadow in the class. Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise followed by Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich whispering furiously to each other. A minute later, Aelita raised her hand. "Yes Miss Stone?" The teacher asked. "Umm, Odd and Ulrich are feeling sick. I think they might have fevers. Do you think we could take them to the nurse?" She asked. Odd and Ulrich coughed a bit. "Yes go ahead." She dismissed them. "Umm, while were at it, could we take Mira with us? I'm sure she doesn't know where the nurses office is yet, so it's a good chance to show her. " The teacher turned to Mira. "Oh, umm yeah we didn't have time to check it out on the tour." She answered. "Very well."

Mira got up as Aelita and Jeremy helped Odd and Ulrich out of the room. She ollowed behind them. Once they were out of the room, Odd and Ulrich stood up straight and started walking normally. "What's going on?" she asked. "We're gonna tell you on the way there." Odd answered.

So they brought Mira into the woods, down the sewers, over a bridge, and into an abandoned factory. They told her about when Jeremy first discovered the factory, when Aelita was still stuck on Lyoko, what it was like to be virtualized, what it was like to fight, and lastly about a guy named William who had been taken over by X.A.N.A and was trapped in Lyoko. By the time they were done, they were in the factory and Ulrich had called Yumi, who said she was on the way.

She finally arrived and gave Mira a glance. Mira wanted to shrink away, but a small smile from Yumi told her that it was okay. "Who's going to stay in case of an attack?" Jeremy asked. I was about to volunteer to stay here when Ulrich raised his hand. "I've got this one Einstein."

"Uh Ulrich, I can-" "No." Aelita cut me off. "After we're done, we launch a return to the past. You won't remember unless you go to Lyoko. So your with us." She gave me a smile of reassurance as we stepped back into the elevator. Odd punched in the code which made the elevator take us to the scanner room.

The room was weird. Yellow with three different pods, scanners, in a triangle formation. It was hard to describe. Odd and Yumi stepped into the first two scanners. "We'll go first." Yumi informed.

A second later the scanners closed. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." When the scanners opened up again, the two of them where gone. Only a puff of smoke come out from the place they once stood. "You're up Ladies." Jeremy's voice rang through the room. "It'll be okay, I promise." Aelita said to Mira. She stepped into a scanner leaving Mira to step into the one in front of her. She was scared, but she also didn't want to let anyone down. With a shaky foot, Mira stepped into the Scanner. When the doors closed she yelped in surprise.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Mira, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Mira, Virtualization."


	3. Chapter 3

Odd and Yumi looked up to see two figures being virtualized. The first was Aelita who landed on her feet with easy. The second was obviously Mira, who had not been so lucky.

Mira landed on her butt since she had never been virtualized before. She got up, using that staff in her hand for support, and took a look around. The mountains around her were surprising and beautiful at the same time. She looked over the edge to see the digital sea, which she knew was one of the most dangerous elements of Lyoko. Aelita and Yumi looked a little different in there Lyoko forms, but none the less themselves. She was a little surprised by Odd's ears and tail but didn't question him. She looked down at herself curiously.

Mira was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress. The top of the fabric had a mint green rim and then was blue. Three little black buttons went down her chest. Just above her belly button, the dress puffed out into the skirt part pretty far out and was lined with white lace at the rim, which stopped above her mid thigh. She wore long socks that had green and whtie stripes stopping mid-thigh, showing a little of her skin. On her feet she wore grey combat boots. From a little above her elbow to her wrists were sleeves that had the part from her elbow to shoulders and chest cut off. They were tight at her elbows and then extremely loose after. On her neck was a black choker. Her hair had grown longer and went down to the small of her back, tied up at the very end. On either side of her head she wore two blue symmetrical bows.

Nobody needed to ask about her weapon. In her hands, she held a 5 1/2 ft tall scythe. The handle was a long and slender silver while the blade was blue with a tint of green to it. It felt warm and light in her hands, and although the weapon confused her a bit, Mira liked it.

Besides the Scythe in her hand, the three Lyoko warriors thought that she looked, well, adorable. Mira felt uncomfortable under their stares. "So is this when we find the tower?" She asked shyly. "Um yeah, it's this way. Einstein we could use some taxi's" Yumi called. In front of them appeared the overboard and the overwing. Yumi and Aelita jumped on the overwing and took off. "Go ahead, hop on." Odd said, now standing on his vehicle waiting for Mira. She found on her back a little holder for her scythe, so she strapped it in and got on, grabbing Odd's waist. He took off a little to fast for her liking.

They caught up with the other two in no time, Mira shaking in her boots. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked, raising her voice so Odd could hear, meaning she talked in a normal pitched voice. "Don't worry about it, I'm the best driver here!" He could feel the sudden glare of Yumi on his back. "Don't get to Cocky Odd, there are some blocks heading your way." Jeremy called.

Odd had to swerve the overboard, making Mira want to yelp in surprise, but she bit her tongue. "Yumi go ahead! We've got this!" he called to his friends. They agreed and took off. "We do?" Mira asked. He chuckled and let her hop off the overboard before taking off towards the blocks. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Odd cried. Mira grabbed a hold of her Scythe, and charged at one of the blocks.

She weaved between the lasers as she approached the block, trying not to get h it. Finally in range, she swung the scythe like a baseball bat into the side of the block. It hit the target straight on. Mira pulled out the scythe and jumped back just in time for the block to explode. Odd had already taken out two leaving just two left. "Nice one Mira!" Jeremy cheered.

There was a sharp pain in Mira's arm. She jolted back in surprise to find the pain leave a few moments later. "Careful, you just lost 20 life points." The block continued to open fire, and with Odd trying to beat the other block, Mira was on her own.

She started swinging her scythe like a baton in her hands expertly, creating a kind of shield. The block fired, it's laser hitting the blade of the scythe, then bouncing back at it. It hit the block straight on. "Destroyed by it's own attack." Odd mused. He had just finished off the other one as well. "No time to celebrate, Yumi's got two crabs and a megatank so step on it!

This time, Mira got on the overboard with a little more ease as odd sent them zooming towards the others.

Back in the factory, Ulrich was fighting a Spector that was trying to get to the super computer. "Ulrich and I have run into some trouble at the lab. Hurry up!" Odd moved even faster which caused Mira to hold on to his waist tighter. It made him smile

Mira jumped off when they finally reached Yumi. She was struggling while Aelita fired energy fields from behind a rock at the crabs. Scythe in hand, Mira charged at one of the crabs. She jumped in the air and did a flip, cutting the crab in half with the giant blade in the process. As she landed on the ground, it exploded behind her.

Odd gave out a battle cry as he jumped off the overboard and onto a megatank. He had his paw right in front of the weak point and fired. He didn't move in time and was hit by the blast.

"Odd, you just lost seventy life points! Things aren't looking good on this side either." Jeremy informed. Odd cursed and ran to help Yumi with the other crab. Aelita was making a run for the tower when she was stopped by black smoke. She jumped back in surprised to find William standing a few feet in front of her.

Mira was the closest, and she could tell right away that it was William. He moved to charge at Aelita was firing energy feilds at him, only missing by a bit. Mira ran over and jabbed her blade between Williams giant sword and Aelita's head.

"Aelita run! I'll be okay." Mira yelled. Aelita nodded and took off running. Mira jumped back, away from William, who started laughing at her. He wanted to test out the new girl and see just what she was made of. He charged at her, ready to kill. Yumi noticed William and gasped at the sight of Mira fending him off. She ran over, leaving Odd with the crab. "Mira switch places with me!" Mira nodded, shoved William back with the staff part of her scythe and ran back towards Odd to help with the crab. But X.A.N.A wouldn't have that. He knew Yumi's fighting style well, but not Mira's.

"Super smoke" William turned back into the smoke and went after Mira. She only had enough time to raise her scythe and meet Williams weapon before he struck. They were locked, Mira using all her strength to keep the attack from hitting. Yumi had been running to help when she got hit by the grab and devirtualized.

William kicked Mira backwards, sending her skidding across the ground. She turned her head to see Aelita entering the tower. "Not today." She whispered. She got up. William was there and making a horizontal swing that would have decapitated Mira had she not been in Lyoko. She ducked on her toes and spun counter clockwise, the blade of her Scythe slicing through Williams body.

He cried out in pain, then disappeared into the digital sea. The tower changed from red to white. Odd was cheering with Victory when Aelita stepped out of the tower. "Return to the past now."

Mira was blinded by the white light.

She shook her head in confusion to find that she was walking towards the dinning hall to grab the apple she planned to eat for breakfast. This must have been the return to the past that Aelita told her about. Going along with it, she went to grab her apple.

She thanked Rosa and was heading to the door when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Mira turned her head to be greeted by Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Odd asked. Before she could declined he had turned her around and was steering her towards there table.

Odd sat her down in a chair before sitting across from her. Ulrich and Jeremy were on either side of her while Aelita sat next to Odd, her "Cousin."

"Okay, so what kind of weapon did you have on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked excited. She could tell he'd been waiting to find out for a while, although she wasn't sure how to describe it. Luckily, Odd already knew what to say.

"You'd never believe it! She has a _giant ass scythe!_ He whisper yelled. Ulrich's eyes widened, looking Mira up and down, wondering how she could hold a scythe in the first place. Odd continued to tell him about how tall it was and the blade and Mira's fighting skills, all while she sat in her seat uncomfortably.

"There is one thing that bugged me though. Why did William insist on fighting Mira?" Jeremy asked. "Probably wanted to test her out." Ulrich shrugged.

It was then that sissy decided to come over to them. "So this is that new girl right! What a freak! What the hell is she, anorexic? I mean look at her. She's so scrawny and small it makes Odd look normal. How disgusting." She sneered.

Images of all the times that people had bullied her, called her names, vandalized her stuff, told her to go _die_, all came up into Mira's mind at the same time. She kept her head down, not wanting anyone to see the emotion her eyes held.

Odd was about to defend her when her little voice answered, slicing through the air. "I know" Mira answered.

"What did you say?" Sissy asked, glaring at her. Everyone at the table didn't know what to say. Mira got up out of her chair and pushed it. She turned, her bangs covering her face.

"I know." She repeated, darting out of the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sissy was laughing when Ulrich cut her off with some remark that had sent her fuming away and back to her own table. Odd was surprised by the answer that Mira had given, replaying it in his mind over and over again.

_I know_

He couldn't take it anymore. Getting up, he ran out of the cafeteria and off to find Mira.

She hadn't gotten very far, in fact Odd could see her as soon as he exited the cafeteria. She had tears in her eyes, remembering every negative thing said or done to her at her old schools. It was stupid to think that this place might be different. It was just that this time she didn't have a home that she could escape too.

Odd finally caught her out behind the gym and lunged for her wrist, the closest thing he could grab. She yelped in pain when pressure was applied to her cuts. It made her freeze and try not to cry, but her eyes betrayed her again.

"Why do you cringe in pain every time I touch your wrist? And why did you agree to what Sissy was saying!" He demanded. Mira was trying to come up with a plausible lie, but Odd had already rolled up her sleeves and pushed the bracelets away.

What he saw made him choke.

Her arms were cut, from her wrist up to her elbow. They were neat and orderly, some looked old while others looked more recent. It had obviously been done with a razor, and they were lined up perfectly.

"Who did this?" He asked, scared of the answer.

She told him what he didn't want to here. "I did." Odd didn't know how he felt. He was confused, angry, but most of all, sad. What could be so bad that she would cut herself?

"Why." He asked. Mira leaned against the brick wall for support, but it didn't help her from slumping to the ground, face buried into her legs. He body started shaking and Odd could tell she was crying. He sat down in front of her, waiting for an answer.

Behind the wall, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were are listening to the conversation. All they new was that something was wrong and they wanted to find out. They had no idea that the two were talking about the cuts, and just hoped they would find out soon.

Mira placed her chin on her knee's, facing Odd. He was staring at her expectantly, waiting to listen. "I'll start from the beginning." She whispered.

"It all starts with my parents. I was to little to know what they were at the time, but if I had, then I wouldn't have stayed with them. They were drug dealers. One day when I was 7, they had decided they needed to change location. If it weren't for the fact that I could probably tell the police enough information for them to realize what my parents were up to, they wouldn't have brought me with them.

We were at the shed. I was waiting in the corner. It was small, but packed full of boxes. I didn't move as my parents moved each and every box out.

Then I heard barking and the sound of heavy feet. My parent's had suddenly started running for the shed from the truck they were loading. They got in and were closing the doors when a heavy boot stopped them. They pulled out their guns and were about to shoot the police men who were coming after them.

I heard a loud bang.

I watched as my parents body's jerked backwards. Blood splattered all over the wall, some even getting on me. It was my mom's. She landed only a foot away from me. I could still see her face. Full of anger and rage, like it was directed towards me.

Both my parents died that day. Right in front of me. I cried and cried until I was picked up by a policeman and brought to an ambulance.

From their everything is a bit blurry. I remember walking into the orphanage building, meeting the people there, and a few weeks after I was admitted I was adopted. The couple who adopted me wasn't that great though.

They saw me as a charity case. They didn't hear my history at all. I think they figured that if they took me in, they would get good karma or go to heaven or something. I doubt that'll happen though. They constantly ignored me, only giving me an education, food, a roof, and some cloths. Our relationship had no love. I had two step brothers, Sean and Mark who were there for me. Twins. They're a year older then me, but I'll always be their baby sister. Those two were the only positives in my life.

At school I was just a shadow in the crowd. Nobody really noticed me. That is, until I became an outlet for their anger. Everything was suddenly my fault. I was distracting them with my ugly face so they failed a test; they were sick because they had gotten to close to me. I would find letters in my locker telling me I was a waste of space. That I should commit suicide.

Luckily my parents had to move for business so we got out of there. A new school, new life right? No. The same thing happened again. One day I got home from school and I saw my razor in my bathroom right away. I'd heard about people online who had cut before saying it helped.

So I gave it a try. I pressed the blades on my skin and cut myself. Even though it hurt, I guess I liked it a bit. It reminded me that I was still a human being, gave me a sense of control. The physical pain took away the emotional pain.

I've been doing it ever since. When my parents saw my grades drop, their solution was to send me here to Kadic academy. It was hard to say goodbye to my brothers but I managed. A little after coming I met everyone." She finished.

Odd, for once in his life, was at a lost for words. He couldn't make the situation better with a joke, he knew an "I'm sorry" was useless at this point, and he couldn't possibly say that he understood how it felt when he didn't.

Instead, he pulled her into a hug, lettering cry a bit on his shirt. Her tears were silent as they rolled like a river down her face.

Behind the wall, Aelita her self was crying. Yumi had tears in her eyes and felt bad that she ever thought Mira could be a bad person. Ulrich didn't know what to do and was trying to comfort Yumi while Jeremy was frozen.

Aelita who could no longer sit there while her friend cried ran out from behind the wall and joined Odd in hugging the crying girl. "Mira! I heard everything. I just want you to know that you aren't gonna be alone anymore and we won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. I promise okay Mira?" The others who couldn't stand behind the wall a came out. "Really?" Mira asked. Odd nodded. "Of course. What are friends. for?"

Mira, for the first time in a while, gave a genuine smile. "I don't know" she answered. "Then we'll teach you" was Odd's brilliant response. "Only on one condition." Ulrich added. He turned over her wrists and pointed to one of her scars. "You've got to stop doing that. Deal?"

Mira laughed while rubbing the tears from her eyes. For the first time in a while, she would have friends. "Deal" She agreed. They helped her up from the ground. "Oh and one more thing" Yumi added.

"Don't let Sissy or anyone else get to you. Your perfect the way you are." She grinned. Mira gave gave her a small frown. "It's just, when multiple people all start telling you the same thing, you start to believe what their saying is true."

"Then all we have to do is keep complimenting you right! Soon your self esteem will be back to normal!" Odd cheered. The others agreed as they walked back to class, having completely missed first period with Mrs. Hertz.

For the rest of the day, they had stuck with Mira, trying to sit with her when they could. They ate lunch together, talked, and laughed. For once in her life, Mira felt normal. When Sissy came over to insult her again, the others had her running tail between her legs before she could even get close to Mira.

"So you guys" Jeremy started. "I think we should do some training with Mira on Lyoko tonight. We don't have any classes tomorrow. What do you say?" Everyone agreed but Yumi. "Sorry guys, I promised my mom I'd help her clean. See you later" she waved, heading back home.

The others discovered that Mira was actually really smart, so while Jeremy and Aelita went to go and work on programming, the guys begged her to help them study. "Come on please! If I fail one more test I'll get 4 hours of detention!" Odd begged. Ulrich agreed, pulling out the X.A.N.A card on her and saying it would be bad if he and Odd were in detention when there was an attack.

She eventually gave in and was currently sitting on the floor of Odd and Ulrich's room trying to teach them what they had missed in math.

"No Odd watch." She told him. "First you have to take the Y value here and Subtract it from this Y value. What do you get?" I asked. "Umm, 8" He answered. She smiled. "Ya. Okay and now you subtract this X from the X value here and you get..." "2" Odd finished. "Great. So now you divide 8 by 2 and you get"

"Four" he answered. "Which is the..." "Slope!" He smiled. Mira grinned back at him, happy he was learning.

Odd loved her smile, and for some reason, he got butterflies in his stomach when he saw it.

Ulrich's cellphone rang catching all 3 of the kids attention. "You're ready? Okay genius where on our way." He hung up. We all started packing our school work away, almost all of it complete.

"Ready for some training guys?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Virtualization" Jeremy said as he hit enter. Odd, Ulrich, and Mira landed on Lyoko in the Desert sector while Jeremy and Aelita watched from the factory. This was supposed to be a training exercise, mostly for Mira.

"Ulrich, take the offensive and go after Mira. Odd, just hang tight for a minute" Jeremy ordered. Before Mira could agree Ulrich was rushing at her and she only had the time to twist her scythe so her blade met his. They were both putting in strength and trying not to be the one to give in and lose their weapon. She forced his katana back and earned just enough time to get out of his way before the sword struck the ground.

She decided to try her spinning move again. As Ulrich stabbed at her, she started spinning her weapon. He had to pull back, unable to hit her. She kept it up, determined that she would perfect this move.

Odd had felt the urge to attack Ulrich or at least get him to stop attacking Mira. He knew it was just training but he was still afraid that she would get hurt.

After another minute of matching blow for blow Ulrich got Mira with the hilt of his sword and sent her flying back and into the sand. "Okay, good job Mira. You did better then I thought you would against Ulrich. Take a break and let the boys duke it out." Mira nodded and leaned against a jagged rock, taking a break. Ulrich wasn't nearly as tired since he was used to the fighting but that didn't mean Mira hadn't done a number on him. After sparring Odd for a few minutes in hand to hand combat, Jeremy stopped them.

"Mira, you're up. Odd, I'm sending you the overboard. Try an arial attack." Odd's overboard appeared and he jumped on, zooming around for a minute. "Get ready Mira" He yelled. He couldn't help the thought that she looked adorable with her determined face.

He fired an arrow at Mira who jumped out of the way. When she landed, he fired again to which she backflipped away from. He then decided to rapid fire.

He fired fiver arrows at her. She decided it was the perfect time for her spinning scythe technique. The arrows repelled back at Odd when they hit her blade who nearly got hit as he dodged out of the way.

"Alright Mira that was good, but I'm gonna have to cut you off here. There's an activated tower in the Ice sector. I'm giving you the coordinates for the way tower now. When you get close to the activated tower, I'll send Aelita."

They listened as Jeremy gave them the coordinates and took off. Mira got onto the overboard with Odd while Ulrich rode his overbike.

Odd was about to enter the way tower when there was a laser blast that hit Mira in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. She rolled a bit before coming to a stop and getting back on her feet, next to the tower.

"Mira, that's 20 life points gone. You've got to be careful!" Aelita warned from the super computer. "I will!" She called back. No sooner then she had said that William appear in front of her swinging his sword. Mira flipped back and jabbed at him with her Scythe, to which he side stepped out of the way.

Ulrich and Odd where rushing to help her when William kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the tower. William jumped in after her. "What's going on?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich gritted his teeth. "William kicked Mira into the tower."

Odd was gliding towards the entrance the tower. He expected to go through, but was instead rebounded onto the ground. Ulrich got off his bike and ran forward. At the tower he stopped and tried to walk in. "Einstein what's going on? We can't get into the tower!" Odd yelled. Jeremy cursed under his breath. "This is X.A.N.A's attack. He's blocked off the way tower, and this was the only one from this sector to the ice sector. Your gonna have to go through the forest sector first if you want to get to her. I'll call Yumi. When she get's here, I'll virtualize her to the Ice sector."

"What about Mira! What is she supposed to do till then!" Ulrich asked. "She's on her own."

Odd got back on his overboard and took off along the path to the new way tower Jeremy gave the coordinates for. Aelita took out her phone and called Yumi."

"Hello?" Yumi answered.

"Yumi, theres no time to explain. X.A.N.A activated a tower and has trapped Mira in the ice sector. Ulrich and Odd are on there way from the desert sector, but it's going to take them some time to get to her. How soon can you get to the factory."

"Ten minutes" She answered. Yumi's heart was beating faster as she told her mom she had left a book at school and had to get it. She ran to the factory.

In the tower, William was attacking Mira, swinging at her. She was doing pretty well, considering that she was only on a little platform. "Jeremy can you hear me?" She called. There was no answer. William laughed as he charged for her again. Mira spun swinging her scythe, but before it could hit, William turned to smoke.

"Super smoke."

He appeared again behind Mira, and grabbed her shoulders. They were on the edge. William jumped backwards, taking her with him. She elbowed him in the gut, separating herself from him as they soared through the digital tunnel. She landed on the platform first and sprinted out of the tower. "Jeremy? Jeremy can you hear me?!" She yelled.

"Mira! Thank god you're okay. You're okay right?"

She laughed, happy that she could finally get into communication. When she looked behind her, she saw a cloud of smoke rapidly approaching her. "Quick, get out of there!" Jeremy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Mira wished she had a vehicle or some mode of transportation. She had to get away. Suddenly, her scythe started feeling warm in her hands. It was trying to tell her something. On impulse, she stopped and looked at the scythe. Getting an idea, she got on it like it was a horse or a witches broom. _Fly_ she willed.

Wings appeared on the end of the Scythe near the blade. They were like angel wings, white and a bit transparent. She kicked off the ground and soared into the air.

It was incredible. Mira balanced on the scythe perfectly. There was no worry that she would fall. She heard William scream with rage and raise his hand.

From the digital sea a Manta appeared and stopped in front of William. He jumped on top and headed up into the air after Mira. Two blocks had decided to join the party and were now firing at her.

She steered with ease, dodging all the attacks. "Mira, what's going on? Your moving faster now, and 2 blocks and a Manta are heading your way." She heard.

"Jeremy I'm _flying! _My scythe has wings on the back, it's like a vehicle! And Williams chasing after me on a Manta. The blocks are firing but I'm managing to avoid them. What should I do?"

"Keep moving. Yumi just got here. I'm going to virtualize her now, and Odd and Ulrich are almost at the way tower for the ice sector. Just hold on.

William was catching up. An idea popped into Mira's head. She jeered up and then turned, heading straight for William arial style. She jumped off the scythe and the wings disappeared. Mira sliced through the air, aiming for William. He moved out of the way, but she still cut through the Manta.

It exploded. Both Mira and William were sent to the ground. Mira hit hard while William landed on his feet. He charged towards her again, but before he could reach, a fan sliced through his arm.

"Yumi!" Mira called excited. The warrior smirked at her before turning back to William. She was about to attack again when a block froze her in her spot. "Shit!" She cursed. William continued his charge at Mira. She got up using her scythe for support and prepared to meet his blow.

Odd and Ulrich sped into the tower and headed down, moving towards the ice sector. They had each lost 50 life points on the way there from various monsters that X.A.N.A had sent. They got out of the tower and sped through the icy terrane.

"Keep going guys. Yumi's frozen and William's not letting up on Mira. There are two blocks and of course, William. Ulrich, you go help Mira, Odd go to the tower."

"No. I'm going to help Mira. Ulrich go help Aelita." Odd countered. Without waiting for a response, he sped off towards Mira. He could see her now in the distance, and hoped he wasn't to late. Ulrich knew that once his thick headed friend made up his mind, he wasn't going to change it. Ulrich sped off towards the tower.

"Aelita, head to the scanner room." Aelita nodded and entered the elevator. When the doors opened again, she rushed into one of the scanners. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

Ulrich approached Aelita and stopped, allowing her to get on the bike. When she did, he sped off again. The tower wasn't much farther.

Mira was in a bad situation. She was on the edge of the ice as William approached. She swung her scythe like a bat. William jumped up and kicked her shoulder. She was sent over the edge.

Odd watched in furry as she was sent over. He sent the overboard flying into Williams gut and rapid fired at him. He was gone in an instant. Yumi freed herself and was to busy fighting the blocks to notice Mira.

"Fly!" Mira yelled. Her scythe grew wings on the back and launched into the air just in time. Mira was now sitting on it like it was a regular chair, her feet dangling off one side. She soared up past the edge of the land. Odd had turned away, grieving over the lost of a friend. He wasn't able to help her.

"Odd! You came!" He heard. Odd turned his head around to see Mira sitting on her scythe flying towards him. Yumi had just finished off the two blocks. "Mira." Odd sighed in relief.

Aelita entered the tower and ran to the center. She floated to the top. Her feet landed softly on the platform. A screen appeared. Aelita pressed her hand against it and entered the Code.

"Tower deactivated."

Mira got off her scythe and fell to the ground. Fighting Ulrich, Odd, and William all in one trip tired her out. She wondered how she was still on Lyoko after all that. Part of her knew the answer. William wasn't trying to get her devirtualized, he was trying to send her into the digital sea. If she hadn't discovered her weapons wings when she did, she would have been a goner.

"I'm bringing you all back. No return to the past this time, nothing major happened. I'm going to devirtualize you. Get ready."

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita stepped out of the scanners first. As soon as they did, Odd ran over to Mira's scanner. When the doors opened, she fell out and into his arms. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were closed. "Mira?" He asked.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Odd carried Mira on his back into the elevator. Nobody said a word the whole ride up. Once they got to the lab, everyone piled out of the elevator, each going to make themselves comfortable. Odd gently slid Mira off his back and onto the ground, propping her against the wall. He then sat down next to her and allowed her head to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"What just happened?" Ulrich finally asked. Jeremy repeated the entire story. "X.A.N.A decided to launch an attack while you were training. When you were heading to the way tower, William attacked Mira and forced her into the ice sector. He then delayed all of you from getting there by making you unable to pass through the tower. In the ice sector, the two of them fought until William tried to force her into the digital sea. Luckily, Mira was able to get out of there. I want to know why" he concluded.

Everyones attention snapped over to Mira who had woken up a bit. "Isn't it obvious." She whispered groggily. "It's because I'm weak, physically and mentally. I'm an easy target and X.A.N.A knows that getting rid of me would affect all of you as well." Mira hadn't moved from her position on Odd's shoulder, just spoke.

"You're kidding right? You were able to hold off a xanafied dog all by yourself! You were able to stand your ground on Lyoko and your fighting for everyone else even if it means you get hurt! You've got to be one of the strongest people I know!" Odd exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement. "If anything, X.A.N.A is trying to eliminate a threat before it gets to strong." Yumi agreed.

"Like we said, we're here for you, and if you need it, we'll help you get stronger." Aelita piped in. Mira's mouth formed a sleepy smile. "Thanks." She whispered. A moment later, she had fallen back asleep.

"Poor girl." Yumi sympathized. "It's her first week at school and she's already been through so much." Odd looked down at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. "She'd already been through a lot even before Kadic." He answered. "Do you think she regrets it?" Aelita asked nervous. Ulrich shook his head. "No, I think she's happy that she can be useful to other people. Anyway, we should bring her back to the dorm."

Odd lifted her back onto his back and walked with the others back to the dorms in a peaceful silence. They arrived back around 7:00. Aelita opened the door for Odd as they stepped into the room. Together, they put her into the bed making sure she was comfortable. Upon seeing Odd's worried face, Aelita put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, she's just tired. If anything happens I'll be right down the hall." He sighed. "Alright." Without another word, Odd left the room, followed by Aelita.

Mira was having a nightmare. In her dream, her friends had abandoned her. They hold her that she was useless and that they didn't need her anymore. She was surrounded by people from her past who had bullied her. She used her hands to cover her ears and closed her eyes trying to protect herself from their words.

The dream chanced. when she opened her eyes, her mom and dad were trying to force the doors of the shed closed. A foot stopped the doors and opened them. Two gun shots. Blood splattered all over the wall, some covered her body.

Her moms face was next to her when Mira looked up. She had a look of fear anger, and hate in her eyes. Anger that Mira felt was directed towards her. She couldn't see the face of the shooter. He took a step inside, raised his gun towards her, and pulled the trigger. She heard a loud bang.

Mira shot up out of her bed. She was sweating a bit. Tears streamed down her face. She got out of bed, changed into new pjs before crawling back into bed, still crying in fear.

No matter how many times she closed her eyes, she couldn't fall asleep. All she could see was her mothers face and the gun pointed towards her heart. The clock read 4:30 am. Mira curled up in her corner, shaking and crying, just like she had 7 years ago.

At 6:30 Aelita had grown worried. By now students were dressed and getting ready to head down towards the dinning hall for breakfast, and Mira had yet to make an appearance. She walked down to her room. The door was closed and Aelita couldn't hear a sound. She knocked. No answer.

Aelita pushed opened the door gently, entering the room. Inside, she found Mira curled up in the corner of her bed crying. "Mira!" She cried out shocked. Mira looked up to meet Aelita's stare, fear and sadness filled her eyes. "I had a nightmare."

Aelita rushed over to Mira's bed and sat next to her, pulling her onto her lap and letting her cry. She cradled Mira in a motherly way, trying to help her calm down. "Thank you" Mira said softly, tears streaming down her face. Aelita picked up her phone and called Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, listen, Mira had a nightmare last night and she's pretty shaken up. Yeah. Do you think you could come down with Jeremy and Odd? Okay see you soon." She closed her phone and waited.

Ulrich was just waking up when his phone started ringing. "Hello? Mira had a nightmare? Is she okay? We'll head down in a minute." Odd had been half asleep until he heard Mira's name. He bolted up out of the covers and faced Ulrich. "What's going on?"

"Mira's had a nightmare. Get dressed and we'll head over there. Aelita said she's really shaken up." Odd started running around the room, grabbing his cloths and getting dressed. Once they were ready, they took off down the hall. Jeremy was waiting for them, so Aelita must have called him too. Together, they walked down to Mira's room.

Aelita smiled when they finally came in. "Mira look, our friends are here." She whispered into the broken girls ear. Mira looked up and did her best to give them a smile that was obviously fake. She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Sorry to bother you guys, especially you Aelita. It was just a silly dream"

"It obviously wasn't just a silly dream. Don't act like your okay when your not!" Odd glared at her. Jeremy leaned against the wall as Odd went to sit on the bed next to Aelita and Mira. Ulrich walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Care to tell us what's wrong?" he asked. Odd had taken Mira off of Aelita who's legs were starting to cramp up and put her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Mira then began to explain to them about her dream. She told them about all the people from her past, even them, and how she was bullied. She also told them about reliving her parents death. Her moms face was what scared her the most. Bloody and angry. It was traumatizing. She finished by telling them about the gun raised at her heart and fired.

Without another word Odd pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay. We would never do something like that to you. We're always gonna be here for you.

By now it was 7:30. The kid's had half an hour to eat breakfast. "Thank you. I'll be okay. Any way, you guys should go eat breakfast. I'll meet you at class." Everyone was unsure about leaving. "You sure? We don't mind staying." Aelita smiled. "Yeah, go ahead." Odd was the last to go. "Call us if you need anything." She gave him a thumbs up as he exited the room.

Mira got a tissue and her makeup and got to work. When she was done, you would have had to look really close to realize she had been crying. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans along with her black uggs. After putting on a blue t-shirt, she out on an oversized, over the head white sweatshirt. Her brothers had given it to her. In navy blue it had her the name of their school along with the mascot, a pit bull. She clipped her hair to the side with a navy blue bow, grabbed her bag, and got ready to head out the door. She bent down to pet Angel who had somehow slept through her entire episode.

"When I get back we can play okay?" She whispered. The dog licked her hand in response.

Mira met up with her friends who were waiting on the usual bench. It was obvious that they had updated Yumi on what had happened. Ulrich tossed her a banana. "We thought you'd be hungry, and this was the only thing we could snatch before Odd ate it all" He joked. She giggled a bit when Odd pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm so hungry all the time! A great warrior has to keep up his strength."

The walked into the class room together and were heading over to their seats which were taken up my some other kids. As soon as they did, Miss Hertz glared at them. "If you weren't late, you would know that you all now have assigned seats. Mr. Delerobia, your next to Miss Conwell over there." She gave them the rest of there seats, everyone trying to hide their laughter when it was discovered the Jeremy had to be seated next to Sissy.

"Today, we are going to be working on dissection. Each of you come up here and grab a frog and some tools." The teacher ordered. Mira grabbed the frog while Odd grabbed all the tools. Even when the directions were written on the board, they made absolutely no sense to Odd what so ever. "What are we supposed to do?" He whispered to Mira. She showed him what they were doing, using as little words as possible. Squeals from many girls filled the room. Mira was silent.

In the middle of class lost in thought, Mira's wrists had started to itch. It was an itch that only a blade could cure. With her crappy day, she felt the need to cut. She remembered her promise though, and started having second thoughts.

_It's okay though. I've improved a lot and besides, one step at a time right?_

She watched as Odd had started sketching each of the organs, which was one thing that he was actually good at. While he was distracted, Mira took the scapulae which was cleaned off and slid it into her sweatshirt pocket. She then raised her hand. "Miss. Hertz, may I please go to the bathroom?" She asked. Odd heard, but didn't bother looking up. After all, he was on a roll.

"Yes, go ahead." Mira thanked her before getting up and walking out of the room. A few seconds later, Odd felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ulrich and his partner.

"Hey, can we borrow your scapulae, ours is a dud." Odd nodded and turned to grab it off the table, only to find it wasn't there. That was weird, he could have sworn everything was lined up neatly. He checked the floor and around the table, lifting up papers, but found nothing.

His thoughts wondered to Mira. "_Miss. Hertz, may I please go to the bathroom?" _

It couldn't have been. She wouldn't do that right? "Umm Miss. Hertz" Odd said with a cough. "Could I go get a drink of water, my throat feels dry." "Make it quick" she snapped. He got up and raced out of the room.

The girls bathroom was really close. He paused outside the door and made sure the hallway was empty. He didn't see anyone. Odd pressed his ear up against the door to listen for any girls in there talking, the sinking running, a toilet flushing.

Nothing.

In a swift movement, he opened the door. Standing in front of the mirror, he saw Mira with paper towel on her wrist, the newly bloody scapulae on the sink. She hadn't noticed him. He turned, locked the door, and walked over to her.

"What do you think your doing" He hissed. She whipped around to face Odd, shocked that he was there. Panic was in her eyes. "U-um Odd, w-what ar-re y-you d-doing here? Th-this is the g-girls b-bathroom you know" She stuttered.

"Ulrich asked to borrow our scapulae. I couldn't find it, but I think I just did." He answered, pointing the the bloody blade on the sink. Her face visibly paled. "T-that is" In two long strides, he was in front of her, hands on the wall on either side of her head. She tried to look away but he forced her to look at him. "You said you wouldn't do this anymore. What changed?" He demanded.

He took the paper towel away from her wrists and saw the blood that flowed down her palm. She whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. Odd slammed his fist into the wall. "I didn't ask you if you were sorry! I asked you what changed."

Mira bit her lip. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were full of anger and sadness. "I know, I'm getting better though. This is only my second time since coming back to Kadic. I'm working on it, I really am, it's just that it's an addiction. For some reason, I can't stop. My wrists start to itch and burn. It only helps when I cut." He moved his arms away from her and turned his back to her. Odd was shaking with anger.

Tears fell down her face. She felt so weak and ashamed. With out a word she she wrapped up her arm with the gaze she had brought and rolled her sweatshirt sleeve back down so you couldn't see the bandages. She cleaned the scapulae and walked in front of Odd. "Here." Mira said handing him the knife. He took it from her and pocketed it, head down. When he looked up at her, she saw the tears in his eyes.

Odd embraced her in a hug. It was gentle yet tight. "Please, if you feel you need to cut again, let me know. I want to help you. Do you understand how much it hurts to see you do this. How would you feel if I was the one cutting instead of you?" He asked.

Her heart tightened. If it was Odd she would be extremely upset. "I understand. I'll try. And I'll remember to tell you if it happens again. Just don't tell the others okay?" She said stepping back. He nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise." They wrapped their pinkies around each other smiling. "I should go back first. I said I was only getting a drink. Leave 30 seconds after me." Odd instructed, walking out the door. Now that he was gone, Mira felt the blush that creeped up on her cheeks.

_Stop it. Odd's just a friend. _

Deciding enough time had past, Mira was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by pretty normally for the Lyoko Warriors. Mira was getting a bit more confident and could now talk without people having to strain their ears to listen to her. In the morning, Odd and Mira would take their dogs out for a walk together, then head to classes. It was safe to say that out of everyone, Mira was the closest to Odd.

Mira still had the nightmares though. Every night she woke up crying. By now, she had learned to just plug in her iPod and listen to music until the alarm went off.

True to her word, when Mira felt the need to cut a few days after the bathroom incident, she told Odd. He talked to her and kept her distracted, eventually getting the itch to go away. Mira was only bothered by the fact that she couldn't even pick up her plastic knife without Odd watching her carefully.

They were in the middle of Math. Jeremy was answering a question on the board when his laptop started beeping. "Sorry, low battery." He excused. He gave everyone a look, which Mira was starting to understand meant X.A.N.A attack.

Mira nodded to them and got up from her chair. She forced herself to think about her past which formed tears in her eyes, then got up and went over to the teachers desk. "Excuse me sir." Mira whispered something in his ear. A look of sympathy was painted on his face.

"Belpois, Stones, Stern, Dellerobia, your all excused." He said to the class. The four friends got up confused, but relaxed when Mira winked at them. "Thank you sir" She said with teary eyes, exiting the classroom.

When they were out of the building, Mira wiped her eyes and bowed to her friends, who all clapped for her great acting. "What'd you say that got all of us out of class?" Ulrich asked. "Never under estimate the power of sympathy." She answered.

"Yumi it's Jeremy. Theres an activated tower, head to the factory as soon as you can." Jeremy hung up his phone and ran with the others to the factory.

They climbed out of the sewer and onto the bridge that lead into the factory. Aelita was going up first and as soon as she had opened the cover, she quickly closed it. "Someones up there. They've been xanafied. I don't know if where gonna get through." Aelita informed. Jeremy cursed. "Okay, were all gonna make a run for it. At least someone should get to the factor."

Everyone agreed and one by one, crawled out of the sewer. The man on the bridge didn't move. He looked like a criminal, extremely buff with the full intention of killing the kids. "Go!" Jeremy yelled.

They all took off running, straight for the factory. The man lunged for Ulrich, but he was able to dodge out of the way. Aelita and Jeremy slipped past, and Odd narrowly made it through.

They grabbed onto the ropes and jumped down onto the floor. Everyone took a look around to see who was missing. Yumi was already at the factory. Odd's heart sunk. If anyone was going to deal with the guy, he had hoped it wasn't Mira. Hell he even preferred that it had been him rather then her.

"Mira didn't make it through. I guess she's the one who's fighting here." Aelita stated sadly.

They heard Mira yell. "Go, I can handle this!" The others quickly got into the elevator and headed for the lab.

The man lunged at Mira with an electrified fist. She side stepped out of the way, only to be met by a quick kick to the gut. She went flying through the air and landed next to the ropes. Groaning in pain, she got up and slid down the rope onto the ground. The man came jumping after her, ready to strike her again.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, Virtualization."

Mira grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and turned, smacking the man in the side of the head. He fell to the ground, seeming knocked out.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, Virtualization.

Mira backed away, trying to get some distance between her and the xanafied guy on the floor. He shot out his hand, getting her with electricity.

"Guy's I've got Mira on the surveillance camera's. She isn't doing to well. Think you could speed it up?" Jeremy asked as calm as possible. He was really sugar coating it there. He had just watched as Mira was electrocuted and fell to the ground. She was able to get up again and was limping towards the elevator when she tripped and fell.

Mira put all of her weight on one foot and roundhouse kicked the man in the face. He fell again, knocked out. She hobbled off, trying to find something better to fight with. Next to a large metal beam, she found an aluminum pipe. It was sort of similar to her scythe right? It would have to do.

X.A.N.A's lackey got off the ground and was heading for Mira again. She swung the metal pole like a bat, knocking the guy to the ground. She raised it over the head and struck down, only to have the pole end up caught. Electricity was sent through it. Mira was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

Jeremy monitor showed that Odd was devirtualized. "Odd, get down there quick. Mira needs help." Without second thought, Odd dashed into the elevator.

Mira rolled on the ground, narrowly avoiding the fist intended for her face. A swift kick to her ribs that would have broken them was stopped when a blob of purple tackled the man to the ground.

"Odd!" Mira cried out. "Mira, get to the scanners!" He called, now facing the man one on one. She pushed her self off the ground and dragged her self over to the elevator. One foot wasn't even moving and she was almost hopping.

Inside, she couldn't help but worry about Odd and what was taking so long in Lyoko. Then again, how much time had she been fighting the xanafied man? The doors open as she limped over to a scanner.

"Jeremy, I'm in the scanners." she panted. "Okay just a sec." She waited for the doors closed. "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, Virtualization.

She landed on the ground Scythe in hand. "Where am I going Jeremy?" She asked. "Just keep moving forward." Mira jumped on her scythe. "Fly" She commanded. Wings sprouted from the back. She kicked of the ground into the air.

A minute later she jumped down and sliced two hornets in Mid-air. Ulrich was surrounded by kankrelots while Yumi had just finished off a block and was now heading to help out Ulrich.

Out of no where a megatank rolled across the forest floor and started to charge. "Watch out!" Mira yelled. Yumi jumped out of the way but it was to late for Ulrich who was sliced in half and devirtualized. In raged Yumi took out 6 of the 8 kankrelots with a throw of her fan. Aelita took the chance to run for the tower.

The megatank lined up with Aelita and started to charge up. Mira rushed out between Aelita and the megatank. She held her Scythe horizontally and tight, bracing for the impact.

It fired.

Mira met the blow and was sent skidding back a few yards, still on her feet. She had to lean all her weight on the pole so it wouldn't give. "Aelita hurry!" She yelled. Aelita was sprinting and arrived in the tower. She stood on the center platform, rising into the hair.

"She's in the tower!" Yumi yelled. Mira let out a sigh of relief and gave in, getting sliced by the megatank's attack.

She appeared back in the scanner room. Her legs gave out causing her body to fall to the cold metal floor. She pushed herself up with her arms and leaned back against the wall. "Ouch" She winced.

"You get used to it." Ulrich sighed. He was rubbing his shoulder stiffly.

Odd was on the ground about to be hit with the metal pipe fully charged with electricity. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Aelita pressed her hand to the screen entering the code. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now."

Suddenly, everyone was back in their first period science class. Jeremy was observing the board. He didn't have to take notes because he already understood everything Miss. Hertz had written down. Aelita was working on her math homework for tonight that she figured she would get over with. Ulrich was trying to pay attention but was struggling to do so. Odd didn't even try to pay attention and continued doodling a creature from his favorite video game. Mira was scribbling down notes into her note book. Yumi ended up in the middle of her test again.

"That was to close for comfort." Odd muttered. He was grumbling about how he had almost been barbecued and that if he wasn't devirtualized the tower would have been deactivated way sooner. Mira giggled at his complaints.

"Calm down Odd, everything turned out fine." She whispered to him.

"Whatever, next time X.A.N.A attacks he's gonna have to deal with the furry of Odd!" He exclaimed, flexing a muscle. Mira stifled a laugh. "Somehow, I don't think he's going to be that scared."

"Mr. Dellerobia, Miss. Conwell, is their something you'd like to share with the class?" Miss. Hertz snapped.

"No!" Mira squeaked. Odd chuckled at her nervousness. "No M'am." He answered. She turned and went back to teaching her lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

They were all sitting together laughing and talking when Mira's wrists started to itch. She bit her lip resisting the urge to scratch them. It wasn't working. Her hands flew under the table silently and under her legs so that she could sit on them, restraining herself. She kicked Odd under the table.

He glared at her wondering what her problem was. Mira placed one arm on the table and glanced at her wrist. His eyes widened, understanding. "Uh guys, Mira and I are gonna go study in her room. I asked her to help me in umm math!" Odd exclaimed getting up from the table. "Yeah, I did" She whispered.

Without listening to anyones responses, Odd got up, put an arm around Mira's shoulder, and walked as fast as he could towards the exit. Mira was bitting her lip hard. The temptation was getting to her. "Odd" She cried out desperately. He started running, leading her up to the girls dorm. They sped up the stairs and in to her room. Odd locked the door behind her and sat her on the bed.

They were facing each other sitting criss crossed. Odd had his hands on her shoulders and she was breathing rapidly. She _needed _to cut.

"Breathe. Just take deep breaths. In, out. In, out." He instructed. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "It's getting better but still. . ." She cringed. The itch was slowly going away, but it was too slow.

"Can I just-"

"No." Odd said monotone, cutting her off. She pleaded with him. "Odd please! I won't cut too deep and I'll clean it right away. Please"

"No. He answered, more fiercely then before. She stood up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a sharp hair clip on her desk. If only she could. . .

Odd grabbed both her hands, and held them behind her back. "I said no." He whispered in her ear. A blush creeped up her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't help it." She replied. He sighed. "I guess where gonna have to do this the hard way."

He grabbed a scarf off of her night stand and tied her arms that were still behind her back to the bedpost. Odd felt awful about doing it, but there wasn't a choice. She tried pulling her arms out, but it didn't work. He tied her up tight.

Mira noticed the guilty look on his face. "Thank you Odd." She told him sincerely. "I know I'm being troublesome, asking for your help like this, and it's not fair to you, but I've improved a lot." She gave him a small grin to let him know how grateful she really was.

"It's no trouble at all, I want to help you, and I'm glad it's working. If you really want to repay me though, I could use some help studying."

So Odd got out his text book while Mira sat tied to the bed post. He lay everything down in front of them, as they got to work.

"Odd, I told you, like, 5 times already, you have to subtract 3x from both sides, not just one." Mira sighed. Odd groaned in frustration, leaning back against her bed next to her. "Why?" He whined. She then launched into a purposely boring explanation as to why it was important that you subtracted 3x to booth sides.

Odd pretended to pass out on the floor. "I give up! Obviously math just wasn't met for me. I'm gonna go and grab something to eat. You want anything?" He asked, getting up from the floor. Mira shook her head. "It's not like I can eat anything anyway." She said, signaling to her wrists. "I think the itch is almost gone though, so would you untie me?"

Odd studied her face closely. Her eyes wandered around the room, probably looking for a sharp object. "Nope. Be back in a sec. I'm locking the door so know one can come in while I'm gone. And don't worry, I have the key." He grabbed the key off of her nightstand, waved, and walked out the door.

Mira lied. Her wrists weren't getting much better, and although the distraction helped, it wasn't enough. She started twisting her arms, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the home made hand cuffs.

It took her five minutes until she was able to twist around so she was facing the bed. Her hands were in front of her and she could see the knot. It looked complicated. If she could just get it undone and get to the bathroom before Odd came back. . .

She started working on the not with her teeth. Biting and pulling at the scarf. It loosened a bit. Not enough that she could pull her wrists out but enough that she could start using her hands again. She pulled and tugged at the knot. It finally came undone. Mira giggled in relief, darting for the hair clip.

She grabbed it in her hands and ran across the room to open the door. Yanking the handle, she was about to run again only to bump into someone. Her eyes widened.

_Odd._

"So where were you going in such a hurry." He asked. Odd closed the door and set the food he had snatched from the cafeteria on the table. Mira hid the metal clip behind her back. She gulped. "Umm. . ." She started. Odd held his hand out. "Give it."

"Give what?" She asked, deciding on playing stupid. "Mira" Odd started dangerously. She brought the paper clip back out from behind her back and dropped it in his hand. "I thought you were improving." He grumbled. "Don't get me wrong! Teaching you math really helped me to not focus on the itch, but it's just to much. I don't think you can do anything to help me besides let me cut. Sorry. I should have tried harder." A single tear fell down her face. "I'm so weak" She whispered.

Odd gently grabbed her chin. "'Alright then. Let's try a new distraction" She looked confused. Her innocent face made him chuckle. He leaned in, tilting her face up towards him and pressing her lips to his. She was shocked at first, but soon started reacting to his kiss. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled her a bit closer, one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. Butterfly's formed in Mira's stomach as a warm feeling spread through her body.

They were interrupted by Odd's phone. He pulled back and growled, obviously annoyed that he had to stop kissing the girl that he really _really _liked. She was different from the other girls, special. He wanted to keep her close to him and never let her go.

"Yeah?" He answered, getting straight to the point. It was hard to keep his voice in control. Mira was blushing fiercely as she sat on the bed, listening to Odd's conversation. That had been her first kiss, and although she heard the rumors about him being a player, she wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone but Odd.

"I hope your done studying, because we're going on a mission to sector 5. I want to see if we can find any new information on Franz Hopper." Jeremy said. Odd had noticed Mira trying to listen and decided to put the phone on speaker.

"Okay, should we head over now?" He asked. "Yeah, everyones waiting." Odd told him they would be there right away and hung up the phone. "Come on lets go." He said, holding out a hand to help Mira up. She took it allowing Odd to help her.

"How are your wrists?" He asked, holding back a smirk. She ducked her face in embarrassment. "B-better" She stuttered. He laughed and bent down, kissing her cheek. "We'll talk about this later. You heard Einstein, we're going on a mission to sector five." Mira temporarily forgot her embarrassment and was bouncing with excitement. "I can't wait! I've never been their before!" She gushed.

Odd laughed again and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. "Come on let's go." The ran out of the building together and through the forest, making it in no time flat. "Ladies first" Odd said, lifting up the manhole cover. "Then you better get going" Mira giggled. He gasped, faking a hurt look.

Mira thanked him anyway. She took the offer and climbed down first, waiting for him at the bottom. "Wanna race?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed a skateboard, passing Odd his. They set them on the ground. Odd started the countdown. "Ready, set, go!" Both took off, flying down the sewers.

Odd got a head start, but Mira never gave up. She kicked off harder, leaning forward for momentum. She passed him on a jump, gliding on the cement. "Oh no you don't!" He called, catching up. They were neck and neck for the majority of the race. Odd only beat here by an arm because his were longer and could touch the wall first. "That's not fair." Mira pouted. "All is fair in love and war." Odd winked. As a prize, he got to climb up first.

At the top, he offered her a hand, pulling Mira out of the sewer. They ran over to the ropes and grabbed on, sliding to the floor.

They stepped out of elevator panting. "What were you doing?" Aelita asked, giggling. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"We. Raced. Odd. Cheated." Mira got out between breaths.

"I. Did. Not! Your. Just. Short" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, head down to the scanner room." Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich joined them in the elevator.

Yumi punched in the code and hit the button, sending them down to the scanner room.


	9. Chapter 9

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita entered the scanners first. An awkward silence settled between Mira and Odd as they waited in the scanner room.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!"

_I can't believe Odd kissed me!_ Mira thought.

She and Odd stepped into scanners opposite of each other. He winked at her. "See you on the other side." She gave him a small wave before the scanner doors closed. It still scared her even though she had already gone in a few times before.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Mira, Scanner Odd, Scanner Mira, Virtualization!"

The two of them landed in sector five to see the others waiting. It felt like the room was spinning until the wall opened up. Everyone made a mad dash for the exit.

"Remember what we told you Mira. We have a set amount of time to press the key which will be some where in the room. If you don't, the room will fall apart. We can't pass on to the next room until its been deactivated." Yumi instructed.

"I remember." Mira answered. They came out to a giant blue room full of different blocks and platforms. Everyone was searching for they key.

"Over there!" Aelita yelled, pointing to the key. It was on the ceiling, pretty high up. "I can go and get it on my scythe" Mira offered. "Go for it. Just be careful"

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine. Fly!" Mira was on her scythe that had grown wings and took off into the air. She was heading for the key on a steady path when she was hit by a laser. It stung her shoulder and sent her spiraling out of control. "That was 30 life points Mira!" Jeremy called.

"Mira!" She heard several people yell. Odd took aim at the creeper that had just shot Mira and fired. It exploded in seconds.

Mira gritted her teeth. She pulled up, getting her control back. "I'm okay!" She yelled. She was on course for the key again, weaving through the lasers that came after her. Yumi threw her fan slicing ones leg. Ulrich used his super spring to slash through it while Aelita took out two with her energy shields.

Mira finally reached the ceiling and slammed her hand down onto the key. It retracted into the wall. "Nice timing Mira" Jeremy complimented. The room changed until a path was formed. Mira hopped off the scythe to join the others. "Nice job"

They made it past the second room with ease. Soon, they arrived at the elevator. "On the count of three." Aelita instructed. "1...2...3!" They all jumped onto the moving platform. At their destination, they jumped off and started running again. "Get ready squirt, this is the hardest part." Ulrich smiled. Mira pouted. "I'm not that small."

"Yeah you are" Everyone answered, including Jeremy.

Mira gasped as they left the hall and came out to an open space. It was a dome surrounded by what seemed like thousands of computer screens. She noticed a tunnel that looked as though it led to no where. Aelita ran forward and stopped at the end of the platform. A computer screen appeared before her. "I'm starting now Jeremy" She called.

"What now?" Mira asked. Everything seemed pretty quiet. "To the left!" Odd yelled. Mira turned to see mantis's emerging from the wall. "Don't let them get to Aelita." Yumi instructed.

"Fly" Mira yelled. She jumped on her scythe as the others vehicles appeared. They got on and took off to fight the monsters.

Mira jumped off her scythe and landed on one. She swiftly sliced through the X.A.N.A eye on its back and jumped off, but not before getting sent flying from the explosion. In her daze, she couldn't summon her scythe's wings.

"Hold on!" She heard a shout. Odd zoomed down and caught her by the wrist, which didn't hurt her because she was in her virtual form. "Thanks O-"

Two lasers hit Mira, devirtualizing her. "Shit" Odd cried, dodging the attack of the manta that had just gotten Mira.

Mira stumbled out of the scanner. Her chest ached where she had been shot. "Sorry Jeremy, I wasn't careful enough." She mumbled. "Don't worry, it happens. Come on up to the lab." He instructed. Mira sighed, disappointed in herself, and punched the code in for the elevator.

What she got back in the lab, she heard Aelita's voice. "I'm sending you the information now." She told him. Mira thought it was weird to hear her voice like that as if it was just a phone call. "Sorry" Mira apologized again. This time, Aelita had heard her too. "Mira, you did great! You got rid of one of the manta's and deactivated the key on time. If it weren't for you and your scythe, I don't think we would have made it to the key."

Mira smiled a bit. she wished she hadn't been devirtualized so quickly, but she was glad that she wasn't completely useless.

"Alright Aelita, I've got the data. Now get out of there!"

"Roger that Jeremy."

Mira went down to the scanner room to meet up with the others. Ulrich and Yumi were the first ones out.

"Not bad for your first time on sector five squirt." Ulrich grinned, ruffling her hair. "Are you gonna call me squirt from now on?" She asked. "Yup."

Odd and Aelita stepped out of the scanners to see Mira pouting while Yumi and Ulrich laughed. "What's so funny?" Aelita asked.

"Their said their calling me squirt from now on!" Mira accused, pointing a finger at the pair of laughing teens. "Well it does suit you." Aelita smiled. Mira groaned. "Not you too."

Back in the laboratory, Jeremy updated them on the new information that he had gathered. "I think there could be some useful stuff here, but I'm gonna stay back and check it out for a few hours just to be sure."

"Do you want me to stay and help?" Aelita offered. Jeremy shook his head. "I've got this, you guys head on back."

"I had better see you at dinner." She warned. They got back in the elevator and waved goodbye to Jeremy as they headed out.

The five of them emerged from the sewers back in the forest. "Hey, Mira and I are gonna take a walk, we'll meet up with you guys later." Odd said. "We are?" Mira whispered to him. "Yes."

"Alright then, see you later Odd, squirt." Ulrich waved. Yumi said her goodbyes for the day and headed back with Aelita and Ulrich. "Let's go this way." Odd suggested. Mira only nodded.

They walked side by side for a while. Nobody talked or said anything. Just walked. "We need to talk." Odd said, turning to face Mira. He was thinking about what had happened back in Mira's dorm room. In fact he hadn't stopped thinking about it at all.

He lead her to a clearing where they sat down in the grass.

"When was the last time your wrists itched before today?" He started.

"Umm, I would say about 5-6 days." She answered.

"And what about the nightmares. Have anymore?"

Mira was silent. She didn't want to make Odd worry about her, or the others for that matter. She opened her mouth ready to tell a lie, but Odd's expression stopped her. Her hesitation had told him all that he needed to know, and Mira just couldn't lie to him.

"Every night. I usually wake up some time around 4 and it takes me a long time to get to sleep, but I'm okay, really. When I wake up crying I just listen to music until it's time to get up and take Angel for a walk."

Odd sighed. He noticed that Mira had been wearing more makeup lately, probably trying to hide the bags under her eyes. "Are they bad?"

"It's the same dream as before, every time I close my eyes." She finished with a yawn. "If you need anyone, just call me, I'll be there in minutes." Odd promised. She smiled, knowing that she probably wouldn't call him anyway. "Okay."

"Are your wrists feeling better now?" Odd questioned. Mira could see the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile. She felt her cheeks tint pink. "Y-yeah they are."

"How come?" He wanted to hear the words come from her mouth.

"Because I stopped thinking about it" She whispered. Odd leaned over a bit closer.

"Why'd you stop thinking about it?" He smirked as he saw her cheeks go from light pink to a rosey red.

She mumbled her answer. "What was that. I couldn't hear you."

"Because you kissed me." He heard her answer. "That's all I needed to know." He dipped his head down and captured her mouth with his. He couldn't help the happiness that spread through his body when he kissed her. It made him all giddy inside and wanting more.

Mira was surprised that Odd was kissing her again. She had thought that it was just a one time thing and that it didn't have any feeling to it. She guessed wrong. Her heart soared as she kissed Odd back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Odd?" Mira whispered. He pulled her closer to him as they sat together in a peaceful silence. Mira yawned.

"Go ahead and close your eyes for a few minutes. If you have a bad dream, I'll be right here." Odd told her. She snuggled closer into his chest. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah."

Mira mumbled a sleepy thanks before allowing herself to drift off to sleep, cuddled in Odds arms. He was surprisingly warm. Finally, she allowed herself to be swallowed up by the darkness.

Odd watched until he was sure that Mira was asleep. Once she was, he realized how tired he himself was. It was a struggle just to keep his eyes opened. Not wanting to end up staying there for god knows how long, Odd pulled out his cellphone and set an alarm to go off 20 minutes before dinner. He would have been fine staying with Mira, but it would get dark and he wasn't planning on missing dinner.

Odd closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Mira's steady heart beat.


	10. Chapter 10

Naturally when Odd woke up, he was so tired that he opened his phone, hit snooze on the alarm, and fell back asleep. The alarm went off again 10 minutes later. "Damn thing" He muttered, now fully awake. Odd turned off the Alarm and looked down at Mira. He saw a single tear fall down her face. The little drop of water pained him greatly.

"Mira, wake up." He shook her shoulders. "Come on, you have to get up" He said louder. Mira woke up with a start, eyes wide. "Ah. . . sorry. I guess I fell asleep." She said sheepishly. Odd's voice softened as he wiped the tear off her face. "Did you have another bad dream."

Mira nodded. "I wish I could open my eyes for once without any fear." Odd gave her a hug. "You will, don't worry. It just takes time." She smiled at his words, starting to feel a bit better.

"Um Odd, what time is it?" She asked. Odd pulled out his phone. "5:50 why?"

"Isn't dinner in ten minutes?" The gears in Odds head were rusted, but started turning. Dinner was at 6:00, It was 5:50, he was a 15 minute walk away from the school... "Shit!" Odd cried, pulling Mira to her feet. He took off running down the path, Mira's hand in his. Mira couldn't help but laugh at Odd's enthusiasm towards food, even if it included her being dragged through the forest. "Odd slow down!" She yelled.

"Are you kidding! If I get there late I might only be able to get two servings!" He cried. Soon they past the sewer and the school was in sight. They had temporarily forgotten the kiss before in Mira's mind and Odd's stomach.

Odd slammed the door opened to the dinning hall gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He didn't realize that he was still holding onto Mira's hand, even while he marched himself and her over to the lunch line.

"Odd m-my hand"

Mira's face was tinted pink. He looked down and saw that he was in fact still holding her hand. He laughed and released it.

"Rosa! Looking as beautiful as ever." Odd started. The lunch lady rolled her eye. "You get two servings, that's it!" She snapped. Odd frowned when the mountain of spaghetti was put on his plate since it wasn't as big as he hoped. "You on the other hand could use some meat on those bones." Rosa pointed to Mira. "Oh umm, half a servings fine." she whispered. Rosa ignored her and put the full amount on her tray. "I'll be watching to make sure you eat all of that." she warned. Mira gulped. "Y-yes M'am.

She took her seat next to Ulrich and across from Odd. "What were you talking about that caused Odd to be late for dinner? He's usually the first one here." Ulrich joked. "Oh uhh n-nothing really! Odd just w-wanted to t-talk to me about m-my nightmares and that _other problem. _B-but everything is fine! I j-just ended up f-falling asleep b-because I was tired and I g-guess Odd did to." Mira said all to quickly. Odd was to busy eating to notice, but the others gave her a look. "Well It's good to hear your getting better." Aelita finally said.

Mira sighed with relief. They had believed her! At least, she thought they did. Ulrich already planned to question his roommate about the "Walk" later. Mira stared down at her portion of food which had suddenly started looking as big as Odd's before he was devouring it.

She took her first bite of spaghetti. Already she knew that there was no was she was going to finish her entire meal.

Halfway through she leaned back and sighed. As Mira had suspected, she couldn't eat more then half a serving. That must have been one for her though right? Stupid spaghetti! She glared at it evilly, wishing it didn't exist. Maybe she could sneak it into her sweatshirt pocket and feed it to Angel later.

"Mira, why are you staring at your spaghetti like X.A.N.A's going to possess it at any moment?" Jeremy asked. Mira stiffened. Was she really glaring at it like that? "If you don't want it, I'll take it!" Odd exclaimed, already reaching for his plate. Over his shoulder she saw Rosa giving her a look. It was an you-let-Odd-eat-your-food-and-you-will-have-to-help-me-wash-the-dishes-for-a-week-young-lady look.

"Uh I'll finish it!" She said a bit to loudly, yanking her tray from Odd's reach. He grumbled but started working on one of his own croissants. Mira forced herself to take another few bites. By now everyone was finished but her.

She finished off the last bite slowly. It felt like her stomach would burst at any moment. She forced herself to swallow it. Once she did, she fist pumped in the air. "I did it!" She practically yelled. Only a few other students were in the lunch room besides her and her friends, and not one set of eyes failed to look at her.

"S-sorry" she squeaked. Mira grabbed her tray and darted for the door. "Good job Mira! I'll be seeing you tomorrow at breakfast!" Rosa called after her gleefully. Mira had moved about three feet out the door before stopping to lean against the cement wall. Her stomach didn't like the idea of running.

"What was that all about squirt?" Ulrich asked. The others filed out behind him. "Rosa was making me eat my entire dinner, which is why I couldn't given it to Odd. I would have been more then happy too." She groaned out.

"Something wrong?" Jeremy asked, clearly amused by the entire situation. "My stomach doesn't like the thought of moving." Mira complained.

"How could you have a stomach ache after hardly eating anything!" Odd asked suprised. "Odd, some of us have normal stomachs." Aelita answered. Everyone but Mira and Odd laughed. Mira because she was trying to keep her dinner down and Odd because he was offended.

"Please don't say food, eating, or stomach for about the next ten years." Mira begged. Everyone was sent into another round of laughter, including Odd. "Alright squirt let's get you off the ground." Ulrich grabbed her shoulders and hauled her off the grown. She groaned in protest.

"Just leave me here to die. I don't feel like moving."

"Come on it's only a few stairs." Aelita pointed out. "You just made it worse!" She cried. Odd sighed. "Alright, looks like we're doing things the hard way again. Ulrich, grab her feet." Ulrich grabbed her ankles while Odd got wrists, careful not to apply to much pressure. Together, they lifted her off the ground.

That's how they went up the stairs. Ulrich and Odd carried her the entire way up, Jeremy and Aelita following behind not bothering to hide their laughter. Mira closed her eyes, to afraid to even talk in fear that her dinner would come back up in a rather unappetizing manor.

Jeremy opened her door and moved out of the way so the other two guys could get her in the room. Once they did, they tossed Mira lightly onto the bed. Angel jumped up next to her, excited that Mira was home. As far as Angel knew, this was home.

"Hi Angel." She greeted her dog. Jeremy made sure the door was closed so Jim wouldn't come in and find the dog. "Odd, can you feed Angel please?" Mira asked. Odd nodded, grabbing the dog food from the cabinet and putting some in a bowl. Angel jumped down in excitement, launching herself off of Mira's stomach in the process.

"Ouch! Angel! That hurt!" She complained as if the dog could actually understand her. Her friends were sent into another fit of giggles.

"Well, I should go finish up a soundtrack I was working on. See you later guys." Aelita waved, heading out of the room.

"And I'm gonna work some more with the information you gathered today in sector five. See you tomorrow." Jeremy said, following Aelita out the door.

"I'd better feed Kiwi as well. Come on Ulrich let's go."

"I swear Odd if Kiwi peed on my bed, your dead." Ulrich responded, following his friend out of the room. "Thanks for carrying to me up here!" Mira yelled as they left. Once the door closed, she sighed in relief.

She took a water bottle and filled up Angel's water dish. That little dog had a huge bladder. Once she was sure her dog was set, Mira changed out of her cloths and put on an oversized t-shirt she stole from one of her brothers. It fit her like a dress.

Mira got into bed. "Come 'ere Angel." She called softly. Angel crawled up the bed and snuggled against her master. Angel really loved Mira, even if she was locked up in the room alone all the time.

"Night girl." She whispered. Angel licked her face in response.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Mira slipped on her long sleeved, off the shoulder, green top over her blue tank top. She added her gym shorts and Dc sneakers, then tied her hair up and secured it with a giant black bow. She finished off with her favorite black bracelets. She had gym class today, but she had also decided to get up early and take Angel for a run around the town. She herself didn't know it very well.

She took out her phone and created a message to Odd.

_Sorry I won't be their in the woods to walk the dogs today! Angel and I are going for a run around the town at dawn. See you in gym class. :)_

Mira hit send. Relief washed over her. While it was true that she wanted to go for a jog, she was also nervous about being alone with Odd again. She wasn't sure where their relationship was exactly. Were they just friends or something more? Her face heated up when she thought of Odd kissing her.

"Angel, into the bag." She called. Angel yipped excitedly and jumped into her favorite bag. Mira giggled as she lifted it onto her shoulder and headed out the door.

Once they were outside the gates, Mira relaxed. She let the dog out of the bag who was running circles around Mira's feet. "Okay I get it your excited! Come on, let's go. Stay close to me." Angel barked.

Mira set off, letting her feet guide the way. She figured that if she got lost, she could just ask directions. It was hard to imagine someone living in this part of town and not knowing where the school was.

Her jog soon turned into a run. Angel was keeping pace with ease, happy to be moving around more. Along the way they passed over a bridge where Mira heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. Curious, she went to check it out.

Sitting on the side of a hill was a man who looked like he was in fifties. He sat their, strumming away to a song that Mira new well. She approached him cautiously. "U-um excuse me?" She asked. He turned to face her and smiled. She instantly felt comfortable around him. "What can I do for you M'am?" He asked.

"Your playing is beautiful. I love the song you were just playing, it's one of my favorites. Mind if I listen?" He tilted his hat back and smiled. "I'll do you one better. Why don't you sing the duet with me?" He asked her . She smiled. "I would love to."

He started strumming away on his guitar, letting her start.

watch?v=osbuGFAXCvk (Url for the video of what it sounds like)

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

_[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

_[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

Oh whoa

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

_[Chorus:]_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Well I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

She smiled when the finished the song. "That's one beautiful voice you've got their missy. You ever play the guitar before?"

"I do know the basics." She said. He handed her the guitar and asked her to play. She held in her hands with care, strumming a few notes. "That's what I thought." He smiled.

"What did you think?" Mira asked. "You've got the soul of a guitarist. You think you could meet me here around 4:00pm? I've got something I liked to give you."

"Sir you don't have to give me anything! I shouldn't have intruded in the first place." The man laughed. "Call me Mr. Ryan. And that was the most fun I've had playing in a while. Please I insist." She nodded. "Okay."

"You go to the school, Kadic right? Will your classes be out by then?" He asked. "Yeah. Speaking of Kadic, I'd better get going. I'll see you later Mr. Ryan." He waved to her as she ran off with her dog.

_I'm gonna be late! _ she thought.

Mira dashed up into her dorm room, let her dog out, filled the bowl with water, and then ran back out the door and to the gym.

When she entered, everyone was already seated. Jim was showing them the safety precautions for scaling the rock wall. "Conwell! You wanna tell us why you're late?" He snapped. "S-sorry sir. I went for a jog before class to warm up." She answered.

Jim could tell by looking at her that she had been jogging. "Well good for you for getting out into the world and exercising without being forced to! You guys should all try jogging once in a while. Go sit down."

Mira's face was red with embarrassment. She took her seat next to Odd. "If only he knew" Odd mumbled.

Mira climbed the rock wall with no problem. It was actually kind of fun. She noticed Ulrich wasn't able to go up very far before he froze and that Odd was speedy getting to the top. Aelita was average and naturally, Jeremy failed miserable. He wondered why he even bothered showing up today.

Everyone was chatting together at lunch. "So you guys" Jeremy started. "The data I got from sector five seems to be in pieces. Your gonna have to go back to get the second part of the information. We should head out after last period. Agreed."

Mira frowned. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere after school. I can try to meet you at the factory though." She offered. "What do you have to do?" Odd questioned. "Nothing important." Mira whispered.

It was Odd's turn to frown. He didn't like the idea of Mira keeping secrets from him. What was so important that she couldn't say it?

"Alright Mira, come straight to the factory afterwards okay?"

"Okay. Thanks guys."

The school day couldn't finish fast enough for Mira. When she heard the last period bell, she sprang out of her seat and took off running for the door, dodging any of Odd's questions.

She ran as fast as she could to the bridge she was at that morning. Luckily, it wasn't to far off and easy to remember. When she got their, she noticed Mr. Ryan waiting.

"Mr. Ryan!" She called, smiling at him. He waved her over. "I have something for you." He told her. Out of a guitar case, he pulled out an old acoustic guitar. It was white with a few chips in the wood here and there. The handle was black with a blue guitar strap. "I want you to have this." He said, holding it out to her. "Oh no I couldn't! Really." He chuckled. "Don't worry. I own a music shop not to far from here. This is an old guitar I've had for a while that just never sold. Really, it's just lifting a burden from my shoulders. Take it."

Shaking, she grabbed the guitar and placed it on her lap. It felt good to old her _own_ guitar. "One more thing before we part. I want to give you a song."

"A song?" Mira asked. Mr. Ryan nodded. He held is own guitar mirroring Mira, showing her the basic tune. She played it almost perfectly on the first try. It was another song that she knew pretty well, and was sure she could put the lyrics to it. About 20 minutes later, she had mastered the song.

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely. Mr. Ryan smiled. "It was a pleasure. I'll be seeing you around." Those were his parting words as he walked back to his store, a smile on his face.

Mira realized that the others were probably waiting. If she went by the streets, she could probably get to the factory in about ten minutes.

Sh put the guitar on her back and took of for the factory, humming the tune in her head. It really was a beautiful song.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mira you're here thank God! X.A.N.A's launched an attack on the core of Lyoko." Jeremy told her, not looking up from his computer.

"The core?" Mira had never been to the core before, but she remembered hearing about it once or twice. Jeremy glanced at her. "Er right, you've never been to the core. I'll guide you, just get going!"

So Mira went down the elevator, laid her guitar against the wall, and got into one of the scanners. "All set Jeremy!" She yelled.

"I'm starting the virtualization process." The scanner doors closed.

"Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, Virtualization."

Mira opened her eyes to find herself in sector 5. The wall opened up behind her. She turned and got on her scythe like it was a regular seat, both legs dangling off the same side. "Fly." She ordered. The scythe was off the ground and flying to the passage.

"Where am I going Jeremy?" She called. "Okay take a left and then another left." He instructed. Mira swerved in the direction she was told. After taking two lefts, she found herself in a narrow passage way that was curved towards the right. "When you get out of there, just keep going straight."

She made her way out of the passage and out of the main rooms. Now, she was back outside to the place where Aelita had done all the technical stuff with the screen.

Although Mira didn't want to admit it, she was scared traveling by herself through Lyoko. She new that Jeremy was there to guide her, but that didn't change the fact that in the moment, she was by herself in the virtual world.

"Head down to the bottom. When you get there, you'll see a passage way. Be careful with your timing. Once you're through, you should see the others."

When she got to the bottom of the sphere known as sector 5, she was shocked to see a passage. The doors to enter were rapidly opening and closing. If Mira got stuck between them, she would get devirtualized.

Mira brought herself as close to the entrance as she could. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled. With a gulp, she launched herself straight up into the air.

She made it through. Mira wanted to cry with relief, but it wasn't the time for that. She watched as Odd flew around the core zone, taking out as many Mantas as he could. Yumi was dealing with 3 creepers while Aelita had 4 of her own. Ulrich got the short end of the stick and was doing his best to fend off William.

Mira decided that Aelita needed the most help. She shot up into the air heading towards a batch of creepers. At the top, she jumped off her scythe and swung, cutting 1 of the creepers. "Thanks Mira!"

"No problem Aelita." They were back to back working on the creepers. Mira rushed forward, slashing another one.

"I'm good now, but I think Odd needs help with those Mantas now." Aelita told her. Mira waved then got back on her scythe. "Fly"

Odd was a bit higher up, One Manta was firing at him while the other one was firing at the core. Mira saw a small explosion. "One of the shields is down. This isn't playtime guys." Jeremy yelled.

Mira jumped off her scythe landing on the Manta. It took her a second to get her balance. Once she did, she raised the Scythe over her head and brought it down hard onto the Manta's back. She jumped off and onto her scythe as it exploded.

Ulrich was sliced by Williams sword, devirtualized on the spot. Yumi cursed. She couldn't get away from the creepers to fight William. "Watch out guys, Williams coming." She yelled.

Odd couldn't fight William very well. He was just a good of fighter as the others, but his weapon wasn't really made for close combat. Aelita only had one creeper left and was having some difficulties with it. William was heading to the top to attack the core himself.

"No you don't!" Mira yelled. She jumped off her scythe and between the path of smoke and the core. William appeared from the smoke, frowning. He was annoyed that yet another person was in his way.

Mira charged at William scythe in hand. She swung only to have his sword block her blade. Thus, the battle started.

Yumi threw both of her fans. With out their protection though, the remaining creepers fired at her. She was devirtualized at the same time her fans sliced through the creepers, getting rid of them as well.

Odd fired his arrow at the last Manta and hit the target. He cheered as it exploded.

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted. She hit her target as well and the last creeper was gone. All that was left was William.

Mira dodged an attack and jumped out of the way. She noticed that both Odds hands, uh paws, were free. William swung his sword at her. She jumped onto it and kicked him in the face. He was sent backwards.

"Odd!" Mira yelled.

"Laser arrow!" He fired them into Williams back. William turned to smoke and disappeared. X.A.N.A had given up his attack for now.

"Good job guys. I'm bringing you back." Jeremy told them.

Mira stepped out of the scanners. She noticed both Yumi and Ulrich examining her guitar. "Where'd you get this squirt?" Ulrich asked. She twitched at her nick name, then smiled when she thought of Mr. Ryan.

"A friend gave it to me."

Aelita and Odd had joined in examining the guitar. "Who's your friend?" Odd asked.

"You wouldn't know him, he doesn't attend Kadic. I met him this morning when I went for my run. He asked me to meet him again after school, and then surprised me with this guitar." She told him.

Odd's first curled a bit. He felt blood run could. Mira had skipped out on walking Angel with him only to meet up with another guy? "_He?_" Odd asked again. Mira was the only one who didn't realize that Odd was, well, jealous. Ulrich smirked, remembering his conversation last night with Odd.

*Flashback*

"So Odd, what did you and Mira talk about on your walk." He asked.

"Exactly what she told you." Odd answered, not looking at Ulrich. Instead, he putting dog food in a bowl for Kiwi, who's appetite matched his owners.

"I think theres more to it" Ulrich pressed on. Odd got up and sighed, facing Ulrich. He might as well tell his best friend right?

"She's been having a hard time with cutting lately, so when I was helping to distract her from cutting I well, umm, kissed her. And then when we were walking earlier, I ended up kissing her again. We were late for dinner because she ended up falling asleep since she hasn't been sleeping much from her nightmares. I ended up sleeping too. I just don't know how she feels about me and I really like her. I was going to ask but I noticed how tired she was so I didn't."

Ulrich smiled at his friend. He could tell that Odd liked Mira _a lot_ more then the girls he had dated before. He could also see that Mira really liked him as well. _They would be good together_, he thought.

"I'm sure she likes you too. Don't you usually walk Kiwi and Angel together in the morning? Why don't you just ask her then." He suggested. Odd nodded with a determined look. "I will."

When Ulrich woke up the next day, he found that Odd was in a bad mood all morning because Mira had decided to go on a jog rather then walk with him. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty more chances." He assured his friend.

*Flashback over*

"Yeah, Mr. Ryan." Mira answered. She didn't know why Odd seemed so upset. "He owns a music shop in town. For a fifty year old man, he seemed pretty energetic."

Odd sighed with relief when he heard the word fifty. So there was nothing going on between Mira and that man.

"Think you could play for us sometime?" Yumi asked. Mira blushed with embarrassment. "I could play right now if you want." She answered. Yumi clapped. "Then let's go up to the lab so Jeremy can hear as well."

When they got up to the lab, Mira sat down against the wall and pulled out her guitar.

watch?v=7XcriB8EDMw (Link for song)

"I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

_[Chorus:]_

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

[Chorus]

They start in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way?

I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum

Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'Cause you make me smile, baby

Just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while"

When she was done, the room was silent. Mira looked around at everyone nervously, wondering why they weren't saying anything. Finally though, they started clapping.

"Your voice is so beautiful!" Aelita complimented. Mira smiled. She had been blushing throughout the entire song, partially because she was embarrassed and partially because she had been thinking of a certain blonde and purple haired boy through the entire thing.

"Y-you really think so?" She asked.

"Of course! That was amazing!" Odd yelled.

"T-thanks. A-any way we should g-get s-some d-diner." Mira stuttered. They all nodded in agreement as Mira put her guitar over her shoulder and piled into the elevator.

**A/N: I won't be putting in songs very often after this one, I just wanted to show that music is going to be a big part of Mira's character now and give you a feel for her voice. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Mira woke up the next morning she felt terrible. Her throat was sore, her eyes were watery, and she had the worst stomach ache. She couldn't even sit up without feeling a wave of nausea. Mira clicked the alarm on her iPod off and laid back onto her bed. There was no way she was getting out of bed today without help.

She picked up her phone and decided to call Aelita, hoping she could help her. Aelita picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aelita" Mira croaked.

"Mira are you okay, you don't sound to good."

"I don't feel to good either. Can you help me feed Angel and get ready?"

"I'll be right over."

Aelita put on her slippers, not bothering to get dressed, and raced down to Mira's room. "Mira?" She called, knocking on her door. "It's open."

Aelita stepped in the room to find Mira on her bed. She was pale and shaky, trying to get up. Aelita rushed over and gently pushed her back onto the bed. She put her hand on Mira's forehead to feel it way hotter then it should be. "Mira you're burning up! You've got to stay in bed."

"I can't, I have to go to class." Mira protested with a cough. "No you don't now stay in bed you aren't going to school." Aelita ordered. "Aelita I'm fine." Mira insisted. She tried to get out of her bed again only to be stopped. "Mira get into bed or I swear I will call reinforcements."

"I'm fine."

Aelita grabbed her phone and started calling Odd. "Aelita do you know what time it is? I could have gotten another hour of sleep!" he complained without a hello.

"Odd Mira's sick and she won't stay in bed. Can you and Ulrich come down." Mira's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Aelita called Odd?! "I'm okay! No need to come down!" Mira yelled, but it came out scratchy and she had to cough again, which Odd heard.

"We're on our way, don't let her get up." Odd ordered.

He got out of bed fully awake. He put on some sweatpants and a purple shirt before picking up Kiwi and placing him in front of Ulrich's face. Ulrich shot out of bed covered in dog slobber.

"What the hell Odd!" Ulrich shouted. "Yeah, sorry about that. Aelita called saying Mira's sick and won't stay in bed. She needs reinforcements." Odd replied. Ulrich sighed but got up and put on a clean shirt, leaving his plaid pj pants on. "Let's go."

They crept silently through the girls dorm hallway. Most of them were just starting to get up so they had to hurry. Odd stopped at Mira's door and pulled it open.

Aelita was literally sitting on Mira's legs to keep her from getting up while Mira was weakly trying to push her off. Both boys noticed how pale she was. "Aelita I'm fine." She said.

"No your not squirt." Mira heard from the doorway. She turned and saw Odd and Ulrich step into her room and close the door. "U-ulrich, O-odd I'm fine. It looks worse then it really is." That was a lie. Mira actually felt _worse_ then she really looked, but she still wanted to go to school.

"Your staying in bed." Odd informed her. She sighed. "Aelita can you please feed Angel then?" Mira asked. The dog yipped in excitement when she heard 'feed'. "Yeah." Aelita got up off of Mira. Mira took the chance to get up and dart for the door, trying to slide between Odd and Ulrich who hardly even saw her move. "No you don't!" Odd yelled. He and Ulrich each shot out a hand, each getting one of her shoulders. They pushed her back causing her to fall back onto her bed.

Odd walked over and put a hand to her forehead. "Damn you could fry some eggs on your forehead with it that hot. You're definitely not getting up." He commanded, gently guiding her back onto the mattress. He pulled the blankets over her since she was shivering.

"Wan't me to get Yolanda?" Ulrich asked. "No!" Mira shouted. They all looked at her for an explanation. "If you get Yolanda she'll see my scars and think I'm some mental freak! Just give me the day to rest, I'll be back on my feet tomorrow. Please?" Mira begged.

Aelita sighed. "Fine, but if you aren't better by tomorrow we _are_ getting Yolanda and that's final."

"Thank you!" Mira squeaked. She finally gave in one trying to escape and accepted she was sick, laying back onto her pillow.

"You guys should go get ready for class and eat breakfast, I promise I won't get out of bed. Really."

"You promise?" Ulrich asked. "Because I don't want to come back here to find you running around and trying to get ready."

"Promise." She swore. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" Odd added.

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die." She replied. Odd was now satisfied and sure that she would stay in bed. "Fine we'll go get ready and come visit you after breakfast. I'll let the teachers know your getting some bed rest."

The teens piled out of the room leaving Mira to herself. Angel jumped onto the bed and curled up on the pillow next to Mira's head. She could tell she didn't feel well. She wined.

"It's okay Angel, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna rest for a while." Mira murmured the last part falling back to sleep.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy all sat at their usual table in the lunchroom. It felt kind of empty without Mira sitting with them laughing at their jokes or trying to force herself to finish her meal.

"How come you didn't call me?" Jeremy asked, feeling left out since his friends hadn't call him to help with Mira.

"Sorry Jeremy, I just thought three people would be enough to keep Mira in bed." Aelita answered.

"Besides, I doubt you could have done much Einstein. You not very strong." Ulrich added. They all laughed at his joke. Aelita still sensed that Jeremy was a bit upset. "You can come with us to visit her now though." She told him.

He agreed. The four friends put their trays away and made there way up to the girls dormitory. Aelita knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Mira asked. They could hardly hear her.

"It's Aelita." Aelita answered. "Come in." They all walked into the room. Mira hadn't improved since the last time they saw her. "How are you feeling?" Odd asked gently.

"Awful. My throat hurts and I have a stomach ache." She wined. Odd frowned. He hated that she was lying in front of him suffering and he couldn't do anything to help her out. "Hey Aelita, could you put Angel in your room for the day. I don't want one of the teachers to find her if they come in to check on me. She's really well behaved." Mira croaked. Aelita nodded. "Of course."

"Sorry about this. If X.A.N.A attacks I'll be to weak to help out." Mira frowned. She broke into a coughing fit. Odd rubbed her back gently, trying to help her calm down. "Don't worry about it. These guys can handle it." Jeremy said, signaling to the other teens in the room.

"Guys, we'd better get going." Ulrich informed. They all said their goodbyes as they exited the room. "We'll visit you soon." Odd promised. Angel yipped goodbye as the others snuck her over to Aelita's room.

With nothing better to do, Mira aloud herself to sleep again.

Odd couldn't focus in class at all. Everything the teacher said went in one ear and out the other. He usually at least heard what the teachers were saying, it just sounded like a foreign language.

He was really worried about Mira. What if she got worse? Or needed to get some water or something and couldn't do it herself? He should be with her.

At the end of second period he couldn't wait any longer. "Guys, I'm gonna go check on Mira. Cover for me please?" He begged. Ulrich frowned, but he understood that Odd really wanted to be with Mira.

"Just go before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Odd shouted, already running towards the dorms. Ulrich rolled his eyes but smiled. Odd really was serious about her. He just hoped everything worked out for the two of them.

Mira was surprised when there was a knock on her door. She had sat up now feeling a little better, and was playing temple run on her iPod. Weren't the others supposed to be in class? Maybe it was a teacher. "Come in."

Odd stepped in the room smiling at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a water bottle next to her bed. She took it gratefully and took a few sips, letting the cool water sooth her burning throat.

"A bit better. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah, I was to worried about you to pay attention anyway." He admitted. Mira blushed. Odd couldn't focus because of her?

He went over and sat on the end of her bed. "Anyway, glad to here your getting better. What have you been up to?" He asked.

"I slept for a little while and played with my iPod but that's about it. I've been pretty bored."

Odd smiled. "Then it's a good thing I'm here. You wanna play a game?" He asked. Mira nodded. "Okay, what game?" Odd scouted up so he was sitting on the bed between Mira and the wall, fingers brushed up against hers. She felt his hand on hers and blushed a bit, but didn't mover her hand away.

"I'll set a timer and you ask me as many questions as you can. I have to answer them all sincerely until the timer goes off. Then we switch. Deal?"

"Okay sure. So I start by asking you questions right?"

Odd nodded. He grabbed her iPod and set a timer to go off in one minute. "Ready, set, go!"

"Umm, what's your favorite food?"

"Any kind of junk food."

"Who's your favorite super hero?"

"The hulk. He's freakin awesome!"

"Favorite band?"

"The sub digitals."

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Play video games or kick ass on Lyoko."

"Do you like being a purple cat on Lyoko?"

"At first I didn't, but it's grown on me, plus my laser arrows are awesome!"

"Umm, what's your favorite monster to fight on Lyoko?"

"Megatanks. There a bit of a challenge but also easy to destroy."

"If you had to chose between only getting one serving of lunch a meal for a week or listen to Jim talk about his past for 2 hours, which would you chose."

"Listening to Jim."

"What's your best memory?"

"Meeting you."

The alarm went off, signaling that Mira's time to ask questions was up. That was fine because she was speechless anyway. Odd laughed. "My turn to ask you questions. Are you ready?" She nodded. Odd reset the timer.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite show?"

"NCIS"

"Favorite song?"

"Bring me to life by Evanescene"

"Favorite pass time?"

"Reading"

"Favorite book series?"

"The darkest powers series."

"Best decision you ever made?"

"Going to Lyoko for the first time"

"Why?"

"Because I'm now friends with all of you"

"Would you go out with me?" The last question surprised Mira, setting her cheeks on fire. She was silent for a minute. Mira knew her answer, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She had to answer though, it was part of the game.

"Yes" She whispered.

The alarm signaled the end of the game.

**A/N thanks to everyone who is reading my story! It means a lot to me, especially those of you who are giving me reviews. You guys know who you are. You wouldn't believe the smile I get on my face when I read them or the inspiration it gives me. I'll try to update at least 1 once a day so just keep on reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Odd's face lit up like a christmas tree. "You would?!' He asked excitedly. Mira gave him a soft smile and whispered "I would."

He laced his fingers with her and faced Mira directly. "Well then, Mira Conwell, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

Now Mira was a bit slow on the whole thing. When Odd asked if she 'would' go out with her, she thought he had just run out of questions. After she answered, she felt like she had made a fool of her self because she told Odd that she liked him even though he probably didn't like her that much.

The way she saw herself was that she was a scrawny little girl who wasn't really good for anything. Not once in her life had someone said to her "I'm proud of you." They might have said things like "Good job" Or "Well done" but not "I'm so proud of you." She had a horrible past and ugly scars on her arms to prove it. She was broken.

So then why would anyone like her? Why would anyone ask her out? This is why she figured that Odd didn't like her and she had indeed just embarrassed herself.

Which is why when Odd started smiling like crazy and then asked her out for real, she was speechless.

"O-odd, are you s-sure you want t-to go out w-with s-someone like me?" She stuttered. Odd blinked, confused.

Of course he wanted to go out with her. She was beautiful, smart, and kind. She was courageous and wanted to do whatever she could to help others, especially her friends. Hell, she was even able to hold her own against a xanafied dog without having any clue as to what was going on.

Mira was one of the strongest people he had ever met, both inside and out. If he was the one with a troubled past, he would have given up on life a long time ago. But she kept fighting.

She was a survivor.

Mira couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't know what would happen if she did. "Mira, look at me." Odd's words were gentle and cautious, but they were also strong and demanding. Mira looked at him.

"Of course I want to go out with you. You're beautiful, smart, kind, courageous and a strong person inside and out. What makes you think I wouldn't want to go out with you?" He asked.

Mira still couldn't pull her eyes away from Odd. "Because I'm broken. I'm the girl who cries at night, has ugly scars going up her arms, and a past that haunts her every day. You deserve better then that."

Odd frowned. "But your starting to put the pieces back together Mira! You're trying your hardest to fix that girl. We can do it together, one step at a time. So I'll ask you again Mira. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mira nodded, trying to hold in her tears. "Yeah Odd, I would love to."

If it wasn't for the fact the Mira was sick, he would have kissed her right then and there. But he couldn't so instead he kissed her forehead. Odd slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Good, I'm happy."

For the next hour or so, the new couple cuddled together, asked each other questions that they wanted to know, and tried to see who get the highest score in temple run and various other games on Mira's iPod. It was nice that they got to spend time together, just the two of them.

Around 12:30 there was a knock on Mira's door. She realized it was the others coming to visit. "Come on in guys!" She called. Her voice was still scratchy and it hurt to yell. The others entered her room, this time Yumi was with them.

"I didn't know you were this sick! They really should have gotten Yolanda." Yumi said when she saw Mira. Aelita smiled. "Believe it or not she was worse this morning when I came to help her. She said she needed help getting ready, but as soon as I got in the room I knew she couldn't go to school."

"But Mira wouldn't stay in bed so Aelita had to call Odd and I in for back up. When we came in the room, Aelita was sitting on Mira so she wouldn't get up."

"And she almost got past us and to the girls bathroom. We got there just in time." Odd finished telling the story. Yumi looked down at the girl and couldn't believe she was that persistent.

"Anyway we really have to go to lunch. And Odd, we can't cover for you anymore, we said you would be back to attending classes after lunch. So you're gonna have to come with us. Say goodbye to Mira." Jeremy said.

Odd got up from the bed and looked down at Mira. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Go ahead I'll be fine." Odd bent down to kiss her cheek before leaving the room. She smiled at him one more time as he closed the door.

Out in the hallway, everyone started to interrogate Odd about kissing Mira's cheek. Questions were flying from all directions.

"Whoa guys calm down!" Odd yelled at them. They stopped asking to listen to what Odd had to say. "Aren't I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" He smirked.

Mira heard people cheering from in her room, but she wasn't sure what it was. _Eh, probably nothing important_ she thought.

Now that Odd was gone, Mira realized how tired she was. She was fighting her eyelids trying to keep them open. Giving up, Mira went back to sleep.

Jeremy and the others were eating their lunch when Jeremy's computer started beeping. "Guys," He started. Aelita nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait hold on, what about Mira?" Odd asked.

Jeremy answered him. "She'll be fine. Her door is locked and she'd call us if something happened, but the sooner we deactivate the tower, the safer she'll be."

Odd reluctantly followed the others out of the lunch room and to the factory.

Mira was sleeping when she heard footsteps in the hallway that woke her up. The others were in class so it couldn't be them. Maybe it really was a teacher this time. Mira got herself out of bed, using her side table for support. She put on a sweatshirt, slipped her phone in the pocket, and walked over to the door. She opened it to peek her head out.

Jim was walking down the hall straight for her room. "Oh, hi Jim." Mira croaked. Jim didn't answer her. He was moving faster now to her door.

Mira studied Jim closely. Why didn't he answer her? She found the answer in his eyes.

Jim was being controlled by X.A.N.A.

Mira was freaking out. What should she do? On instinct, she closed the door as fast as she could.

She heard Jim outside the door trying to get in. If her got into her room, she would be cornered. She was just going to have to make a run for the factory.

Mira flung the door open with all her might, knocking Jim to the ground. With that opening, she sprinted down the hallway and out of the girls dormitory.

She got out her phone and dialed Jeremy while running. Jim had gotten up and was now chasing her. She had gotten some distance between them but he was gaining ground. Jeremy finally answered.

"Hello?" Silence. "Mira are you there." Odd looked over at Jeremy in fear. The gang add been on skate boards and scooters riding to the factory when Mira called. Now, they had stopped to listen.

"Jeremy did X.A.N.A launch an attack?" She yelled.

"Yeah he did. What's going on?"

"It's Jim. X.A.N.A took control of him and he's chasing me!"

"Hold on, I'll send someone to help you out. O-"

Odd had already turned and was racing back down the sewers to get Mira. He just wished that he wasn't to late.

Mira was running through the woods barefoot. The soles of her feet were scratched and most likely bleeding, but she didn't care. She had to get away from X.A.N.A. Luckily, she was tiny and agile while Jim was. . . on the larger side of the scale. She darted through tree's and over logs where Jim had a hard time following her.

Odd was lifting the manhole cover up only to see Mira racing towards him. Her pale face was covered in dirt and mud. She had twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair and drops of blood dripping down from her feet onto natures floor.

"Mira!" Odd yelled.

"Odd! I'm coming." She broke into the clearing. Odd climbed up to let her go down first, wanting to keep her safe from Jim. She darted into the sewer as he followed after her. He could see Jim in the woods running towards him. He closed the lid and climbed down the latter.

At the bottom, Mira had stopped. She was coughing and hacking, trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Odd asked her gently. "Just give me a second." She wheezed.

Odd punched the wall. He knew they should have gotten her as soon as they knew about the attack. But they didn't and now she was running from Jim, only making her condition worse.

"Let's go." She said, tugging his hand. They both took off running for the factory.

Behind them, Jim had just entered the sewer. Odd cursed. At this pace, it was just a matter of time before Jim caught them. He stopped running.

"Odd what are you doing?" Mira screeched. He had his back turned to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do but what does that-"

"Then run, I'll hold Jim off."

"But Odd!"

"GO!" He yelled.

Without a second glance, Mira turned and continued her journey to the factory, praying for Odd's safety.


	15. Chapter 15

Mira stepped into the scanner rooming breathing heavy at the same time Yumi stepped out. "I'm out Jeremy, sorry" She announced. Mira waved to her. "Then I'm in."

Yumi looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're okay." She asked.

"She'll feel fine once she's on Lyoko, in the meantime, you should go see how Odd's doing. Mira, go ahead into the scanner." They heard from Jeremy.

"Yumi, please help Odd. If he got hurt badly just because I was to weak I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll do my best." Yumi said to the girl as the scanner doors closed. Without wasting a moment, she was in the elevator.

"Transfer, Mira. Scanner, Mira. Virtualization."

Mira landed on her feet for the first time. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would probably be cheering for herself. Up ahead, she could see Aelita hiding behind a boulder while Ulrich had triplicated to take out three hornets.

She sprinted to catch up with them. "Ulrich only has 50 life points" Jeremy called. Mira picked up the pace. Like Jeremy had predicted, she felt a whole lot better now that she was on Lyoko.

Mira jumped into the air and sliced through two of the hornets. "Thanks" Ulrich yelled, taking out another one. Mira sliced through one more, clearing the path. "You guys keep going, I'll deal with out little friends here." Ulrich told them.

"Jeremy, send a vehicle. I won't be able to jump off my scythe and use it as a weapon while trying to fly Aelita to the tower." Mira called out, running beside Aelita. In front of them appeared the overwing. "You drive." Mira told Aelita. Aelita smiled and got on first, Mira following behind.

Aelita actually loved driving the vehicles. It was just that the others usually used theirs to fight so she never got to drive unless she was by herself. It was nice to take the wheel for once.

They moved along fast and peacefully for about two minutes until there was another laser blast. Mira jumped off, swinging at the crab that had just fired at them. It was destroyed in a matter of moments. Mira turned to face the other one." Keep going!" She yelled to Aelita. "Be careful" Aelita warned, taking off.

Odd rolled out of the way avoiding a punch from Jim. Jim's fist made a crater in the concrete. "Dammit." Odd mumbled. He tried to land a blow on Jim only to have Jim dodge and kick him to the ground.

Odd was panting, almost out of breath. He must have been fighting Jim for about 10 minutes now, and he couldn't keep it up much longer. "Odd!" He heard someone yell. It was easy to identify the voice as Yumi's. She charged at Jim, kicking him in the gut.

"Get to the factory, I'll take it from here." Odd got up and started running. "Is Mira okay?" He yelled over his shoulder. Yumi smiled.

"She's fine and fighting on Lyoko right now."

Reassured, Odd took off for the factory.

Two megatanks materialized behind Mira as soon as she destroyed the crab. They blocked the path refusing to let her through. They rolled to angle themselves before firing. Mira leaped forward. The beams crossed at the place where she had just been standing.

"Where's Ulrich!" Mira yelled.

"He's only got one more, never mind, Ulrich's been devirtualized." Jeremy sighed. "Try to force your way through the megatanks, don't fight them. Getting Aelita into the tower is our top priority."

Mira dodged another attack from the Megatanks. "Fly" She ordered. She shot into the air on her scythe. She mad a sharp right as a red beam shot past her. The Megatanks closed and rolled after the fleeing Lyoko warrior.

Odd jumped off the ropes to find Ulrich stepping out of the elevator. "Yumi's fighting Jim in the sewer." He updated. Ulrich nodded and took of running to help Yumi.

Odd stepped into one of the scanners. "Jeremy I'm here!" he yelled. "Good, because Aelita's trying to get past some blocks and Mira's got two megatanks on her tail. I'm starting up the virtualization process. Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization.

Jeremy had virtualized the overboard next to Odd. He got on and took off towards where the tower and the girls were.

Mira was facing one of the Megatanks. She jumped off her scythe slicing it. She caught the eye just before it fired, destroying it. "One down, One to go." She mumbled, getting on her scythe and heading towards Aelita. She could see her know taking refuge behind a boulder and firing when she could. She got on block and destroyed it.

"Hang tight ladies, Odd's on his way."

"Easy for you to say Jeremy, it's not exactly a picnic over here either!" Mira yelled. She was off her scythe now and charging at one of the blocks.

The megatank caught up to her and started charging up. It fired. She dove out of the way but not before her leg was sliced. She fell grasping it in it's momentary pain. "Mira that was 50 life points!" Jeremy yelled.

Mira was struggling to her feet as the block was charging up.

"BONZAI!" She heard from somewhere. She watched in surprise as Odd jumped onto the megatank and fired a laser arrow at it. It hit the target destroying the evil bowling ball.

"Megatanks, my favorite." Odd smiled. "Yeah I remember, now help me take down these blocks." Each of them took one. Odd rushed forward. He got hit in the arm once but still charged on, hitting it. That was one down.

Mira swung her scythe with so much force that the Block was literally sliced in half, completely demolishing it. With the two blocks gone, Aelita ran for the tower.

Jim was strangling Yumi. Ulrich lunged at them only to be met by an electrified hand and knocked to the ground.

Aelita stepped onto the middle of the platform and started floating to the top of the tower. She landed and a screen appeared. She pressed her hand to the screen.

**Code: Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated."

Jim dropped Yumi onto the ground. Her hand moved to her throat as she gasped for air. Ulrich was lifting himself up off the ground. They looked over to see the familiar white light approaching them.

"Return to the past now."

Mira was back in her bedroom cuddled up next to Odd. He had just beaten her high score on temple run.

"That's not fair! You must have cheated somehow." She complained. Odd chuckled. "No I didn't, I'm just that awesome." He joked.

Mira sighed. "I wish I could just stay on Lyoko where I don't feel sick." She complained. "Yeah but then you'd never get better." Odd pointed out. "I know."

There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much time to add more. If I update again today, I'll be sure to make the chapter extra long.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mira woke up the next day feeling better. Her throat still hurt a little and she felt a bit dizzy if she stood up to fast, but she would be able to go to class. She slipped on white skirt with navy blue flowers that had a black elastic waste band. The she pulled the waist band up to her belly button and tucked in a long sleeved navy blue shirt that had a V neck. she then put on black tights along with her old and dirty combat boots. She finished off the look by tying her hair into high pig tails, leaving her bangs down.

Aelita refused to let her walk Angel until she was 100% better so she took the little beagle for a walk with Odd instead of Mira. Although Mira didn't like it, she was glad she was going to get her dog back later that day. Aelita had informed her that Angel was much more behaved then Kiwi. It made her smile.

Mira met up with Aelita in the hallway as they walked to get breakfast together. "Are you sure you're okay?" Aelita asked her again. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you think I'm not doing well in class I give you full permission to drag me back to my dorm." Mira answered.

Aelita was satisfied with the answer. "I hope Angel isn't giving you to much trouble."

"Angel? Not at all! True to her name, she's an Angel! She left all of my stuff alone and even slept on the floor. It's almost a shame to give her back." Aelita joked. They entered the dining hall to see all of their friends (excluding Yumi) eating breakfast. Ulrich was eating normally, Jeremy was typing away on his laptop, and Odd was shoving his face as he usually did.

Mira walked down the line. She grabbed an apple and was about to walk away when Rosa called out to her. "Mira, you better not be going to the table without getting some eggs and hash browns first."

Mira gulped. "O-of course n-not Rosa."

She walked back over to Rosa her put eggs and hash browns on her tray along with some orange juice. "Make sure you eat everything!" Rosa called over her shoulder. Mira took her seat at the table with her friends.

"And I thought you would actually get away this time." Aelita joked. Everyone laughed at her. "I did too." Mira answered truthfully.

She stared down at the food. It looked like a lot more then one serving. Did Rosa actually add more then usual?

When Rosa was looking, Mira knocked some of the eggs onto her boyfriends plate. Odd had failed to notice the transaction as he was to busy shoveling it into his mouth. Mira put some egg in her mouth and smiled a mouthful at Rosa, who looked at her approvingly.

She swallowed it down with some water. "Looks like your feeling better." Ulrich observed. Mira nodded. "Not 100% yet but I can function just fine." She answered, forcing more egg into her mouth. She was almost jealous of Odd. How could he eat so much?

"Maybe you should get some more rest." Odd suggested nervously. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Don't worry Odd I'll be okay. And like I told Aelita, if I look like I'm not doing to well, you have my permission to drag me back to my dorm."

They ate breakfast as usual before heading to science class. Mira was humming to herself the entire way their, glad to be back on her feet. Sure sometimes she wished she was sick so she didn't have to go to class, but then when she _was _sick she wished she were able to go class.

Everyone took their seats. Miss. Hertz was unusually late. Odd leaned over and whispered in Mira's ear. "Before I forget, you look beautiful today." Mira blushed.

Aelita looked over at the couple and couldn't help but smile. They really did look adorable together. Now if only Jeremy would make a move. She thought it was obvious that she liked him, she had even before she was virtualized on earth, and she was pretty sure that he liked her too. So how come he hadn't said anything.

It was then that Ms. Hertz decided to grace the class with her presence. "Good morning class. Today, we're going out to look at the biodiversity that surrounds our school in the woods. I want each group to bring a sketchbook and draw five different species."

The class cheered. "Now, I'm going to assign your partners." She started.

Odd and Jeremy had been partnered, Ulrich and Aelita, and unfortunately, Mira was partnered with Sissy. They all got up from the class room and walked in a line out to the woods. Ms. Hertz told the kids which part of the forest they should go explore. The groups were separated.

When Sissy was sure she was out of few of the teacher, she turned to Mira. "I'm going shopping. Make sure you do the project right. You can handle it can't you?" Sissy sneered. "Y-yes but-"

"Good. Then I'll see you later. And don't mess up. I really need a good grade." Mira wanted to call out or yell at Sissy, but her voice was gone. She sat down against a tree that had a nice few of a pond. Already she could identify at least 10 different species.

Now Mira wasn't a master artist, but her drawings weren't too bad either. She drew a pine tree, some dandelions that were on the ground next to her, poison ivy, a dragonfly, and was finishing her last picture of a sparrow she saw in a tree a few feet away from her.

She was putting on the finishing touch when her wrists started itching. _Why now?_ She thought desperately. She tried to ignore it, but soon it became so bad that she couldn't even hold her pencil.

_I've got to call Odd. _

Mira grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Mira what's up?" He asked. She could hear Jeremy in the background yelling at him. Something about not helping.

"M-my wrists. Th-they're, I n-need to, j-just h-hurry."

"Oh God okay Mira, where are you." She could hear his voice low but panicking.

"U-um Ms. Hertz s-s-sent me e-ea-ast at the c-cross roads. I'm b-by a p-pond." She answered.

"Wheres Sissy?" Odd asked.

"I-I don't kn-know. S-she left m-me to do the p-project by my-myself." Mira stuttered. Her wrists were really itchy and she really wanted scratch, cut, anything!

Odd cursed. "Okay I know where you are. I'm on my way." He hung up. Mira put her phone down and ran over to the water. She dunked her wrists in, hoping it would help her a little bit. It wasn't doing much, but it did help a little.

Odd told Jeremy he forgot to feed Kiwi and took off running for Mira. After a minute of running and dodging other groups, he finally saw the pond. Up ahead, he could see his girlfriend crouching next to the lake with her wrists in the water.

Odd loved calling her his girlfriend, but that's not the point right now. She was suffering and she needed him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She yelped at first, but then realized it was Odd.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Anytime."

He moved her back so they were sitting against the tree Mira had been leaning against before. He sat down and allowed her to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on hers to keep her from doing anything irrational, and also because he loved holding her.

She leaned against him as he whispered soothing words into her ear. The itch was slowly but surly starting to go away.

"I have an idea." He whispered.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"Why don't you sing something. Anything. Just the first thing that pops into your head." Mira nodded, a slight blush on her cheek. Eyes close, she started to sing the song she was humming earlier. Everything was quiet but the occasional croak of a frog and her voice.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home"

She opened her eyes to see Odd smiling down at her. "That was beautiful" He whispered.

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Sure they had kissed before, but know that Odd knew that the feeling was mutual, the kiss was a million times better.

Mira kissed him back. She had butterflies in her stomach and a warm feeling spread through her body. In that moment she was happier then she had ever been.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Feeling better?" Odd asked her?

"Much."

They heard the warning sound go off signaling that the kids had ten minutes left to finish their sketched and meet up with the rest of the group.

"You should go back with Jeremy before you get in trouble." Mira whispered. She was relaxed while sitting their with Odd. Enjoying the moment and listening to the sounds of the forest around her. The itching in her wrists had faded away and was almost none existent.

"Okay. One quick question. When was the last time you cut?" Odd asked her.

"Two weeks."

"Mira?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"I'm proud of you."

Mira's heart swelled. She if she was happy before, she didn't know how to describe what she felt now. It was the first time that someone had ever told her that they were proud of her.

They had gotten up and where now standing, facing each other. Mira wrapped her arms around Odd and hugged him.

"Thank you, that's the first time someone's ever said that to me." She whispered. Odd chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well I'd better get going. I'll see you in five minutes."

She waved goodbye to him as he walked away. Once he was out of view, Mira packed up all of her stuff and started heading towards the meeting place, enjoying the woods. It was almost a shame to leave, but she knew that she would be able to come back anytime that she wanted too.

When she got back to the group, Sissy was already there. Ms. Hertz had to do a count to make sure that everyone's here.

"Good job student's. Was everyone successful?" The teacher asked. A chorus of yes' filled the air.

Mira smiled to her self. She had definitely been successful, in more ways then one.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was to lazy to double check everything, but I hope it's okay**


	17. Chapter 17

Mira was in gym when Sissy marched towards her, anger clear on her face. Mira and her friends were just stretching and talking when the mood was completely ruined.

"You!" Sissy screeched, pointing a dainty finger at Mira. "Ms. Hertz found out that you did the entire project by yourself! She's giving me a chance to redo it with the best grade being a C+ !"

Mira looked at Sissy, fear in her eyes. She hated when people yelled at her. It made her feel extremely insecure.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sissy b-but"

*SMACK*

Everyone stared from the principles daughter to the young blonde with a red handprint on her face. Sissy had slapped her.

"Don't pull that sorry crap with me! If you had done a better job to make it look like I had helped I wouldn't be in this mess!" Sissy screeched again.

"S-sorry"

There was a flash of pink and a fist. Sissy fell to the ground, holding her bleeding nose. Aelita stood over her, _extremely angry._ You could almost see the fire in her eyes.

"I don't give a shit about the crap that comes from your mouth but don't you EVER hit one of my friends!" She yelled. Sissy was sobbing now. Jim had run over to see what was going on.

He saw Mira looking shocked with a red handprint on her face, Sissy on the ground crying and holding her broken nose, and Aelita standing over her shaking in anger.

"STONES, DELMAS, CONWELL. TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" Jim bellowed. He helped Sissy off the ground and got her some paper towel as he guided the three girls to the office.

The boys had no idea what to think of the situation. Aelita, innocent _Aelita_ had just punched Sissy in the face for slapping Mira. They weren't sure if they should be mad at Sissy, shocked from Aelita, or sympathetic towards Mira.

Needless to say, principle Delmas was furious when they got to his office. "What is going on here! I want to hear from each of you!"

Sissy went first. "I was just talking to Mira when that freak punched me!" She cried to her father. Aelita stepped forward. "Sir that isn't what happened at all! Sissy came up and yelled at Mira for not covering for her when she forced Mira to do the science project by herself and slapped her! I was just sticking up for Mira!"

Delmas turned to Mira. "Ms. Conwell, what's your view on what happened?" He asked. Mira gulped. "We were stretching when Sissy came over and told me that I should have tried harder on our project. She hadn't really been there to help me so I'm not sure what I should have changed, but I guess Ms. Hertz found out about what happened because she told Sissy that she had to redo the project and the best she could get was a C+. When I tried to apologize she hit me and Aelita punched her. Aelita was just trying to defend me." Mira finished. She was surprised that she managed to get the whole story out without stuttering. It just goes to show that she was getting better.

The principle sighed. "Ms. Stones, I understand you were sticking up for your friend but that does not mean you should resort to violence. You'll have two hours of detention every day after school for a week." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She answered. He then turned to his daughter. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. You should know better then to slap a student! You have two hours of detention for a week as well _and _I'm taking your cellphone for the week."

"But daddy! I'm a victim."

"That's enough Elizabeth! Ms. Conwell, Ms. Stones, you're free to go." He said. The two girls made their way to the door. "And Ms. Conwell, you should go to the nurse and get that iced." He called after them.

The guys including Yumi ran over to them as soon as they got out of the office. Odd ran over to Mira and looked at her cheek, which was still burning an angry red. "Are you okay?" He asked. Mira nodded. She felt extremely guilty that Aelita had gotten in trouble sticking up for her.

"I'm sorry Aelita." Mira whispered. Aelita shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it. It was worth it. Besides, I've been wanting to punch some sense into Sissy for a while."

"So what was the punishment?" Ulrich asked.

"I've got two hours of detention every day for a week!" Aelita told him. Yumi was still shocked that Aelita had punched someone in the first place. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

Jeremy agreed. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't witnessed it myself."

"I have to go to the nurse to get an Icepack." Mira whispered. Odd put is arm around her shoulder. "I'll go with you." He told her. The others headed to the changing rooms to change before the next class.

Mira and Odd entered the nurses office together. Sissy was glaring at Mira while holding an Icepack to her nose.

"Bitch" She hissed.

"Back of Sissy!" Odd snapped.

Mira sat down in a chair waiting for Yolanda who was busy treating a sick student. She popped her head from around a curtain and frowned. "Sorry Mira, I'm a bit tied up right now. Is that Odd next to you?"

"It's me!" He called.

"Could you grab some ice from the freezer over there for Mira?" She called.

"Yeah" Odd made his way over to the freezer. Inside, he found dozens of Icepacks. He took on off the top and wrapped it up in a paper towel. He walked back over to Mira, placing it on her cheek for her.

"Feel any better?" He asked. "A little. I just feel bad about getting Aelita and Sissy in trouble." She sighed.

"Mira, you know that it wasn't your fault that Sissy decided to be a jerk and make you do the project yourself. And Aelita already said that it was worth it. It was only a matter of time before she punched Sissy like that anyway." He told her.

Mira gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Odd." He bent down and pecked her on the lips before pulling her out of the chair. "Come on, lets get back to class."

The two teens entered their math class a bit late. The teacher was about to yell at them when he noticed Mira's icepack and let it slide.

Odd took his seat between Ulrich and Odd while Mira sat between the window and Nicholas.

She looked out the window at the school yard. It was amazing that not to long ago, she had been bullied and alone. Now she had friends who cared for her, people to protect, and place she could call home. Sure the dorms weren't a permanent place, but it was the first place she had considered home since her parents deaths.

Mira faced the board again to take notes. One hand held the icepack to her cheek while the other scribbled down notes onto her paper.

After classes, everyone went their separate ways. Yumi had to babysit, Aelita and Odd had detention (Odd had started a food fight at lunch to which Mira stayed crouched under the table, more then happy to offer her food as ammunition for her friends) Jeremy was going to the factory, and Ulrich was locking himself in his room and forcing himself to study. With nothing better to do, Mira went back to her room to play her guitar.

She strummed the first few notes and hummed the tune. It was a song that she had learned on the internet.

watch?v=vsKBZrV2Ii8

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

She finished her song and opened her eyes. Ulrich was in her doorway clapping. "Ulrich!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"Sorry squirt I came to ask for your help with this physics problem but I didn't want to interrupt your singing." He apologized.

"It's alright." She answered getting up.

"You know what! You should go play outside for everyone. It would be awesome!"

"I d-don't think I can." She answered, getting nervous. "Come on please!" he begged. Mira sighed, giving in. "Fine but only because I'm your friend." She answered. Ulrich cheered and walked with her outside. They were standing in the center of the clearing at the dining hall. "What now?" She asked.

"Get comfortable and start playing." He commanded. Mira sat against the wall as people walked past her, ignoring her existence. Ulrich took a seat next to her. "Go on." He encouraged.

Mira closed her eyes and started singing "If I die young" For everyone to hear.

Soon people who were walking by stopped to listen to the beautiful voice. Ulrich smirked as people started gathering around them to listen to Mira, who was oblivious to the people around her. People even started heading towards the sound sidetracking from their original destination.

Odd and Aelita were walking out of the Library building after serving their time when they heard the singing. "Isn't that Mira?" Aelita asked. "Let's go find out." Odd took off running towards the sound, Aelita on his heels. They pushed their way through the large crowed to see Mira sitting against the building, singing her heart out with her eyes closed. Ulrich was sitting next to her. He waved to Odd and Aelita putting a finger to his lips signaling they should be quiet and listen.

Everyone gathered around the girl was silent in mutual respect, listening to the song. A few girls had even started to cry while others held back their tears.

Mira strummed the last cord and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find almost the entire Kadic student body clapping for her. She could even see Odd, Aelita, and Yumi in the crowed.

"HEY, WHO'S PLAYING UNAUTHORIZED MUSIC!" They heard Jim yell. He was trying to push his way through the students. "Run!" Ulrich yelled. He and Mira got up, sliding through the crowd of people. Some of them moved out of the way when they saw it was Ulrich and Mira.

Once they broke through the ocean of students, they took off running for Mira's room. "WHO WAS IT?" Jim demanded in the distance. Nobody would give him a name.

They made it back to Mira's dorm room panting hard. Mira giggled in relief and Ulrich laughed with her.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad! I think I almost died!" Mira squeaked, causing them both to enter another round of laughter.

Three teens entered the room. "Wow, I never expected something like that from you Mira!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Ulrich made me!" She accused. "Which was a good thing." Yumi added.

"Yeah, and now I get to brag to everyone that your my girlfriend!" Odd yelled. Everyone started laughing, Mira's cheeks tinted red. What started off as a bad day and taken a turn for the best, and she was glad.

(**I understand that the girl sings the lyrics a bit different in the video, but her voice is beautiful and perfect for the image I'm trying to get. Obviously none of the video's I use are mine and If I'm using someones video then thank you and you have a beautiful voice!) **


	18. Chapter 18

Mira was sleeping silently in her room when her phone started ringing. The caller ID read Jeremy.

"Oh hi Jeremy." She said with a Yawn. "Mira, X.A.N.A's launched an attack. Grab Aelita and come over to the factory. I'm already there."

Mira looked at her clock. 2:07am.

"Why are you at the factory at two in the morning?" She questioned. "Never mind just come down."

Mira sighed but got out of her bed anyway. She slipped on her tight yoga pants along with her uggs and a short sleeve t-shirt. She added her favorite over sized white sweatshirt from her brothers and forced herself out the door.

Aelita's door was only a few doors down. She knocked on the door lightly, hoping Aelita would here her before she woke up everyone in the dorm.

She answered the door extremely tired. "Sorry Aelita, Jeremy wants us to go to the factory. He said it's a X.A.N.A attack." Aelita was suddenly wide awake. "Okay give me a sec."

She kept on her oversized pink shirt with a giant A on it and put on hot pink leggings. She slipped on her boots and a jacket then followed Mira through the dark hallway using their cellphones as flashlights.

They heard footsteps behind them at the stairs. "Who's there?" Mira whispered out. Ulrich and Odd came towards them, hands in the air. "It's just us squirt calm down."

The girls sighed in relief. "Now that we're all here, lets head over to the factory." Aelita suggested. Odd walked over to Mira and laced her fingers with his. Mira was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

They met up with a sleepy Yumi at the bridge. It was almost like she was sleeping walking. "Hey Yumi!" Mira waved. Yumi looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

They entered the lab to see Jeremy typing away at the computer not even the least bit tired. "I found the source of the attack. X.A.N.A created 2 polymorphic specters to destroy the factory. I think I can get a visual of them now.

Jeremy typed a few commands into the keyboard. A new screen popped up.

You could see two boys in on of the rooms destroying everything in sight. They looked almost identical, with brown hair and electric blue eyes. One was wearing a green t-shirt while the other one wore a white t-shirt. They wore the same jeans along with nike-sneakers.

"No..." Mira whispered. "Th-that can't be." Her eyes were glued too the screen, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. Those two couldn't be there. Even if they were polymorphic specters. X.A.N.A shouldn't know what they look like.

"Mira who is that?" Odd asked. It was obvious that she recognized the two boys.

"M-matt and J-john. My brothers."

More tears fell. She had to keep telling herself that it wasn't them. It wasn't them. "I-I have to stop them." She whispered. Turning to head down to the room they were destroying. The building shook.

Odd stopped her. "Maybe you should let someone else deal with this." He started. She shook her head. "I have to do this myself. Please, let me go."

"You're not going-"

"Yumi please!" She begged.

"Without backup." Yumi finished. "I'm going with you." She smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you. Let's get going. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, I believe in you." She called as the elevator doors closed.

The three teens climbed down the latter and into the scanner room. Each of them stepped into a scanner.

"I'm sending you to the ice sector. Get ready."

The doors to the scanners closed.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

"Hey!" Mira yelled. The polymorphic specters turned to face her and Yumi. "I don't know what your deal is, but leave my brothers alone!" She screamed. They laughed and charged at the two girls.

Yumi ducked a punch. She kicked the twin in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Mira jumped out of the way causing her brother John to smack the wall. She kicked him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground.

Aelita got on the back of the overbike with Ulrich while Odd jumped on the overboard. They took off down the icy terrane.

Aelita preferable liked to ride with Yumi. The thing was, Odd was _the _most reckless driver she had ever met while Ulrich had a tendency to send is vehicle smashing into monsters.

A laser shot at them from up ahead. It was a crab. Two more stood next to it creating a barricade. So it was only natural that Ulrich yelled for Aelita to jump off the overbike which he sent smashing into one of the crabs. It fell to the ground.

"Super sprint!"

He dashed forward, easily stabbing the monster. It disappeared before his eyes. "Odd, take Aelita to the tower! I'll deal with the seafood plater." He yelled.

Odd lowered the overboard and allowed Aelita on before taking off again. "Good luck!" Aelita called back.

Mira was thrown into the wall. She crashed to the floor with a thump. "Owwww" She groaned. She forced herself to get up again, ducking a blow from Matt. She socked him in the face. He stumbled back giving her time to find some kind of weapon.

She grabbed an oddly shaped chunk of metal. It would have to do. She aimed for Matt when she noticed John narrowing in on Yumi with an electrified hand. She chucked it has hard as she could, hitting him in the head. John fell. "Thanks Mi- WATCH OUT!"

It was to late. Mira was hit in the back with electricity from Matt. Everything went black.

"Laser Arrow!" Two of the five hornets exploded. Odd pressed forward, getting past them. The tower was up ahead. _Almost there. I have to get there quickly, for Mira._

He let Aelita off the board. "Run for it, I've got you covered." Aelita took off running.

Mira woke up and got back off the ground at the same time John was. Yumi was in a vicious battle with Matt.

Mira forced herself to get up. Black dots danced across her vision. She ran at John, tackling him to the ground. They rolled across the ground. The world was spinning around them. John pinned her down, holding her by the wrists. He squeezed them tight. Blood seeped from the cuts. Mira screamed in pain.

She gritted her teeth and flung her leg up, kicking John off of her. It wasn't long until he got up to face her again. Mira's eyes were filled with rage. These definitely _weren't _bothers and X.A.N.A was going to pay.

A hornet fired a laser getting Aelita in the new. She stumbled a bit. "Odd!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" The Hornet exploded in front of her. She took off running again, she was almost at the tower.

Matt had knocked Yumi out and was now running to help out John. The two polymorphic specters attacked relentlessly. Mira could only do her best to dodge.

Matt moved at and incredible speed. He locked his arms around Mira tight. She tried to kick and squirm her way out but Matt wouldn't let go. The other polymorphic specter walked up to her menacingly. He punched Mira straight in the gut extremely hard. She coughed up blood from the impact.

Aelita ran straight into the tower and to the center of the platform. From there, she floated up to the top. A screen appeared.

"Please stop." Mira begged sobbing. The twins laughed. John got ready to deliver the final blow.

Aelita pressed her hand to the screen. **Code: Lyoko. **Odd sighed in relief as he watched the color of the tower change. Everything was going to be alright. It had to be.

Matt's grip on Mira loosened as the two Polymorphic specters disappeared. She fell to the ground, wiping the blood from her mouth and crying. How did X.A.N.A know who her brothers were? She didn't even have a picture of them with her.

"Return to the past now."

A white light enveloped the world, sending it back in time.

Mira jolted up from her bed with a start. With the time of day and what happened, she could say it was just a dream right?

No. She knew what had happened had really just happened. She curled up in a ball as fresh hot tears fell down her face.

Although X.A.N.A had been defeated, he had still accomplished his mission, even if he didn't kill the girl.

He had created fear within her.

**I didn't have time to edit it and it might be short. I'm sorry! I didn't have enough time to finish everything that I wanted! The next chapter will be better I promise**


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as the return to the past had taken place, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita got out of their beds and raced down to Mira's room. Odd knocked on the door. "Mira, it's us!" He called. "Go away." Was her muffled her reply.

"You know we can't do that." He answered. "Please leave me alone!"

"Mira. . ." He started. Aelita put a hand on is shoulder. "It's 2:00am let's give her a little bit of time and come back later okay?"

Odd jerked Aelita's hand from his shoulder and stomped back up to his room. He was angry, that's for sure. Why wouldn't Mira talk to him?

At 6:30 They went back down to Mira's door again. "Mira, please let us in." Aelita begged. "Not right now. I just want to be alone."

"You know you have to go to classes right?" Ulrich called. "Tell them my fever came back." Odd growled in frustration. He knew that the worst thing for her right now was to be alone yet it was what she was insisting on.

"Fine!" He snapped. "But we're coming back after lunch and you better let us in!"

Mira ignored them. She sighed with relief when she heard the faint sound of footsteps as the tears flowed down her face. She just needed some time alone. She was curled up in the corner of her bed with Angel next to her whimpering. "I'm okay Angel, really I am." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more then she was her dog.

Mira lost track of how much time she was there. She finally stretched out and looked at her laptop sitting on the side table. Should she? No, it would hurt to much. But she needed to know that her brothers were okay.

She opened the laptop up. Bracing herself, she entered the Url ** .com**She put in her user name and password, then hit enter.

When her friends had asked if she had a facebook, she answered with a no. That was because she never used it. Her page was full of insults from her former classmates. She was being cyber bullied.

Mira clicked on the friends page as fast as she could. She scrolled down, doing her best not to look at the names flashing on the screen. They held too many memories.

Finally, she found her brother's page. She clicked on it. She found various posts from the previous day talking about a new skateboarding trick he perfected or an annoying teacher.

Then she clicked on her other brothers page. He had posted things similar to his twin. Their pages were filled with typical things her brothers would say as well as their friends comments and likes.

Mira went to click logout when she accidentally clicked on her own page. As soon as she read one post, she couldn't stop reading the others. They were from months ago, but it still stung.

_Definition of ugly: Mira_

**_27 likes 13 comments_**

_Roses are red, violets are blue, everyone else in the world is prettier then you_

**_32 likes 11 comments_**

_A waste of perfectly good space_

**_22 likes 17 comments_**

Odd was knocking on the door. He had asked the others to give him a minute with Mira alone. He'd already tried to open it but found that it was locked.

"Mira, let me in or I'll force my way in." He yelled

She didn't move. She was two busy staring at her facebook page. Her eyes were glued to the screen. She couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"You have five seconds."

Nothing. Odd pulled a bobby pin from his pocket he had stolen from Yumi and got to work on the lock. It took him 45 seconds before he heard the click. Once he did, he pushed open the door. He noticed Mira sitting on her bed, eyes glued to her computer screen. She was crying.

Odd kneeled behind Mira on the bed who had yet to notice his presence. He covered her eyes with his hands. She gasped. "O-odd?"

This time he was the one not answering because of what he saw on the computer screen. He felt the warm liquid on his hands from Mira's tears, but ignored it. How could people say so many mean things like it was some kind of joke?

Finally having enough, he slammed the computer screen down, but had yet to remove his hands from over Mira's eyes. "Why were you looking at that?" He questioned.

"I-I just planned to l-look at my br-brothers pages to s-see if th-they w-were okay and a-accidentally started l-looking at my own. I-I c-couldn't pull m-my eyes away." She blubbered.

"Mira" Odd said, voice dripping with sympathy.

"What did I do wrong Odd?" She asked him. He removed his hands from her eyes and turned her so she could face him. He then embraced her into a hug.

"Nothing." He whispered into her hear.

"Then why did they say those things about me." She asked.

"I don't know. Nothing they said was true though. You're not ugly, your beautiful, and I'm so happy to have you in my life, we all are. So I don't want you dwell on your past, but start heading towards your future okay?"

"Okay." She repeated with a smile.

She pulled herself out of Odd's hugs and went over to the Mirror. She couldn't believe how awful she looked. "Get ready, I told the others we would meet them at the dining hall for lunch." Odd informed her.

"I look terrible." She giggled. Odd chuckled. "Not to me, not ever." Mira smiled and blushed, getting out her makeup. She put on a ton of coverup to hide the bags under her eyes and blush, trying to take the attention off her eyes as much as possible. Once she was done, she started pushing Odd out of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He protested. "I have to change Odd. Now out." She got him out the door and shut in his face. He chuckled. Did she not realize that he had just picked the lock? Whatever, he would give her the space she needed to change.

Mira put on a pair of thick leggings. She added on a silk navy blue tank top with three white bows going down the middle along with a long sleeved white cotton cardigan. She brushed her hair quickly then tied it up in a side ponytail. She added a black headband with a white bow on the side, leaving her bangs down. She slipped on her uggs and opened her door.

Odd was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "You ready to go?" He asked. "Yupp!" Mira grabbed his hand and got on her tip toes giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You missed." He complained. Mira was totally confused. "Wha?"

He laughed at her cuteness then bent down. He pressed his lips to hers for about three seconds before pulling back. "There, that's better."

Mira's cheeks went pink but she smiled none the less. "Then let's go."

The couple walked hand and hand down to the cafeteria. Odd held the door open for Mira, allowing her to go in first. She thanked him as she entered.

They each grabbed a tray as they got into the lunch line. Rosa smiled when she saw Mira and gave her a full serving, which Mira still struggled in eating.

"Rosa I don't need that much." She whispered.

"Yes you do, now run along, and make sure that you finish it all."

The lunch lady's smile faltered when Odd approached. "Rosa!" He started. "Two servings. That's it." She snapped. She put the food on his plate and shooed him away. He frowned.

"But Rosa!" He complained. "Odd go eat before I decided that you only get one serving."

Odd dashed back to the table and sat down. His first words when he got there were "I can't believe it. She only gave me 2 servings again!" Jeremy wasn't really listening that much, he was busy typing away on his laptop.

"Here Odd, you can have my portion." He said, pushing his tray to Odd. "Thanks Einstein!" Odd answered with a mouth full of food. Mira giggled.

"So about that information you gathered in sector 5" Jeremy started. "With the data, I think I'll be able to find a way to send you through the network! If we can do that, then I think bet we can defeat X.A.N.A once and for all!"

"Einstein your a genius!" Yumi exclaimed.

"But it's going to take some time. There are still some codes that I need you guys to gather for the program to work, and even then it's going to take a while." He informed them.

"We could gather some information after school." Ulrich offered. "That's going to have to wait until after my detention is over." Aelita pointed out. Jeremy nodded.

"How about after dinner we can head over to the factory."

Yumi shook her head. "You'll have to count me out. I promised my mom I would help clean up the house and I'm behind on the homework."

"That's alright Yumi, maybe next time. I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Aelita told her.

"Then it's settled, after dinner, we'll head over to the factory." Jeremy confirmed. Odd, who add finished his food, smiled. "That's great! I've been itching to kick some X.A.N.A ass lately!"

Aelita looked over to Mira who had been silent through the whole conversation. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Mira shook her head. "Not yet, but I will be. Anyway, we should get to class."

The gang got up and started heading towards their afternoon classes. As Mira walked by, people stared at her whispering. She started to feel insecure.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered. Ulrich laughed. "You didn't forget your little performance yesterday did you squirt?" Her eyes widened. "Is what they're saying bad?" She asked.

Odd shook his head. "Of course not. They're talking about what a great singer MY GIRLFRIEND is." He said with a grin, obviously bragging.

Mira laughed. It was so like Odd to do that. The grin stayed on her face until they got to class.


	20. Chapter 20

Odd finally reached the key and slammed his fist down on it. The key retracted into the wall. "You did it!" Mira shouted happily. The moving platforms froze allowing the warriors an easy passage to the next room.

Jeremy guided them as they ran. Mira lost 30 life points when she got hit in the back by a laser. The creeper was quickly destroyed by Aelita's energy field.

"Thank you" She called to her friend as they continued to run.

They made it out of the man part of sector five. Aelita rushed froward where the screen appeared.

"Mantas to your right." Jeremy called. He virtualized the overbike and the overboard for the boys. They jumped on their vehicles and took off. Mira was about to follow on her scythe when a trail of black smoke stopped her. She turned to see William charging at her.

"Ulrich!" She yelled.

After what had happened the last few times, Jeremy thought it was best if Mira didn't fight William. For some reason though, he always seemed to go after her.

Ulrich made a sharp U-turn heading back towards Aelita and Mira. "Squirt whats going on?" He yelled. She didn't have to answer. He could see her and William going head to head behind Aelita who was oblivious to the whole thing as she gathered Data.

He slammed his overbike into William sending him flying over the edge. Unfortunately, William was caught by a Manta.

"Mira go, I'll deal with pretty boy over here."

Mira nodded and got onto her scythe. She took off flying after Odd. When she caught up to him, she was surprised to see he was being trailed by 3 Manta's. He turned. "Laser arrow!" He hit one of them which exploded but got hit with another laser loosing 20 life points.

He was to easy a target. If only there was something Mira could do!

Mira got a warm feeling inside her chest. Maybe if she could. . .

"Illusion." She chanted. Suddenly there were not one, but 4 Odds all flying away from the Manta's. Mira had to work hard and focus on keeping the copies there, so she was venerable to any attack.

Odd looked over at the copies surprised, which reflected his movements. A Manta fired, taking out one of the clones. Now there were only three of him.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

"Odd it's Mira! She's created some kind of illusion, so use it!" Jeremy called. Odd swerved to avoid an attack which the other Odds did as well.

"Laser arrow!" He yelled, rapid firing at one of the Manta's. That was two down, one to go.

Ulrich was struggling with William. All he could do was his best to hold the guy off so Aelita could finish collecting the Data. "I'm sending the information now Jeremy." She said.

Jeremy watched as the Data was loaded on to the computer. He also noticed that Mira was slowly loosing life points. 43...42...41

"Odd was Mira hit by an attack?" He asked.

"No way Einstein, the only monster left here is after me!" Odd was right, there weren't any more monsters.

He snapped his fingers. That's it! "Odd, Mira's illusion is draining her life points! She's got to be careful, she doesn't have many left."

"I could have told you that Jeremy." Mira's voice answered.

Odd took down the last of the Mantas. Mira sighed with relief and stopped the illusion of Odd with only 35 life points left. She turned to go help Ulrich with William. She landed on the platform behind William who was to busy fighting Ulrich to notice her.

She swung the scythe like a bat, slicing him in half. He was gone. "Thanks Mira." Ulrich smiled. "No problem."

"Alright guys, the mission was a success, I'm bringing you back in."

They were all standing in the lab. The teens were waiting for Mira and Jeremy to explain what had happened. "Can you repeat that Einstein?" Odd asked.

"What Mira did was her power on Lyoko, like Ulrich's super sprint or Yumi's telekinesis. It was an illusion that she created. Unfortunately, it drains her life points the longer she uses it. On Lyoko was create an illusion of Odd. Three of them to be precise. But unlike Ulrich's triplicate, these clones can't do any physical damage."

"And if the illusions get's blasted or I get devirtualized, then it disappears." Mira finished.

"And here I thought that I might just end up not the only one without a super power on Lyoko." Odd frowned. Everyone laughed at him.

"How'd you know how to do the illusion anyway?" Ulrich asked.

Mira shrugged. "It just came naturally for me I guess. I knew Odd was an open target so I just wished for there to be a way to create new targets. The next thing I knew I was chanting 'Illusion' and Bam! Four Odds."

"Well it's a good thing you did. We should probably get going back to the dorms." Ulrich replied.

"I think I'm going to stay here and review the data." Jeremy replied. "Do you want me to stay and help?"

"Sure Aelita, but only for a little while."

Mira, Odd, and Ulrich got into the elevator waving goodbye to Aelita and Jeremy as they left. The three of them ended up walking back together, Mira listening in on Ulrich and Odd's conversation about the Sub-Sonics changing their name to the Sub-digitals.

Mira didn't quiet understand what the big deal was but she decided not to question it.

She kissed Odd goodnight then headed back to the dorm where Angel was waiting for her. "Hey Angel." She greeted. Angel yipped and ran around the room excitedly. Mira laughed as she grabbed a rope to play tug a war with her dog.

After a few more hours of homework and tug a war Mira finally decided that she needed to go to bed. "Night girl." She whispered to a dog that was already asleep.

Mira had another nightmare that night. It was the same one as before. Her friends were making fun of her, then everyone from her past. She was curled up trying to ignore them when the scene changed.

Her parents were trying to close the shed doors when a foot stopped them. It shoved the doors open revealing a person holding a gun. They shot her parents. Her dad's body slumped against the back wall while her mother's fell right next to her.

The shooter stepped forward and raised their gun to the young seven year old girl.

They pulled the trigger.

Little Mira fell to the ground. Blood poured from her body but she couldn't feel the pain. She looked up to meet the eyes of the shooter.

It was herself.

The current day Mira smirked with the gun in her hand. She'd killed her mother, she'd killed her father, she'd killed herself.

And she was happy.

Mira shot out of her bed shaking. Her nightmares hadn't been as bad lately, so why did that have to happen? Why did she have to have such a bad dream? She curled up in her usual corner as tears fell down her face. She cursed. Why did she cry so much?

She reached over to her side table and grabbed her iPod.

It was only 2:47. She'd only gotten about 3 1/2 hours of sleep. Every time Mira tried to close her eyes, she only saw her own smirking face holding the gun.

Mira hit shuffle on her iPod not even paying attention to the song that came on. She just focused on one part of her room and stared at it all night.

After what felt like days her alarm went off. She pulled herself out of bed with a groan. Of course she had gym first period. Mira decided to skip breakfast so she pulled out her phone to text Odd.

_Still full from dinner last night some I'm skipping breakfast. Tell Rosa that you can have my serving! See you in gym 3_

Mira hit send, sighing in relief. With that settled, she got dressed. She put on her usual gym shorts along with her tank top and off the shoulders green shirt. She tied her hair up with a large black bow and added her DC sneakers. "I'll take you out later Angel." Mira whispered to her dog. She didn't feel like facing the outside world just yet.

After sitting in her bed for about 20 minutes simply mentally preparing herself, she got up and walked down to the track.

Odd waved her over when he saw her coming. She sat down next to him and smiled. "Morning!" she greeted kissing his cheek.

"Alright slackers listen up! I want you running 4 laps around the track, then report back here." He called. Mira got up and took her usual spot in the middle while Odd and Ulrich raced at the front. Jeremy had decided to skip so he could work on downloading them onto the network and Aelita was helping him.

Mira was heading into her third lap when she started feeling light headed. She just shrugged it off. It must have been nothing.

As she finished her fourth lap, it got worse. Her vision was blurring when she started walking towards Jim. Most of the students were back and waiting.

"Conwell, get over here!" Jim yelled.

"I'm coming." Mira whispered. She couldn't stand anymore.

Mira fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

(Mira's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes again only a few seconds after I fell. People were rushing over to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay squirt?" Ulrich asked, reaching me first. I felt to weak to tell him off so I just let it side.

"Uh yeah. That was just a quick gravity check. Just so you know, it's still there." I responded with a small voice. Nobody laughed. "Mira don't joke about your health. You just fainted didn't you?" Odd asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"What happened? You've been eating enough right? You said you were full from dinner."

"About that..." Odd gave me a stern look. "I sorta, maybe, might just of, you know, dumped it on your tray while you were busy eating."

Odd had a look of worry and fury on his face. "Then why did you say you ate and you weren't hungry!" He snapped.

I shrunk back a bit, still sitting on the ground. "I had a nightmare okay. We'll talk later we're in the middle of class." He scowled at me but nodded, walking away. It felt like a stab to my heart. My intention was to never make him angry at me.

Ulrich helped me off the ground. "T-thanks." I thanked him, still feeling dizzy. I started to stumble again when he put an arm around my shoulder, steadying me. "Can you help me get to the wall over there? I think I could use some shade." I murmured.

He set me down against the wall. "I'll be right back." He told me. Ulrich jogged away.

Silent tears fell down my face. I hated that I cried so much, I really did. But I couldn't help it, I made myself sick and then I ruined things with Odd. Could I be a worse person?

I saw Ulrich making his way back with a juice box and a cookie in his hand. I quickly wiped the tears from my face as he came over. He stopped in front of me handing me what he had gotten.

"Where did you get a cookie and a juice box first period?" I asked with a giggle. He smiled. "Stern magic." I started laughing even harder, Ulrich laughing with me.

"Well thanks. There is nothing better to cheer a person up then a cookie and boxed juice." I put the cookie in my mouth, giving myself two hands to open the straw and jab it into the juice box. I bit down into the cookie with a smile.

"Shouldn't you go back to class?" I asked, feeling much better.

"Nah, I have a pretty good grade in gym anyway, so I'll be fine if I miss one class."

A smiled as we talked about anything and everything.

"So what's with you and Yumi?" I asked. His face turned red.

"N-nothing." He stuttered. I laughed. It was nice to be the one who wasn't stuttering for once. "There has to be something going on there."

"Pshh, no there isn't."

I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Tell meeeee" I whined.

Ulrich gave in, telling me all about the crush he had on Yumi and how when he tried to confess, she told him that she just wanted to be friends. Even now though, he still liked her and he had a hard time suppressing his feelings for her.

"I just don't know what to do." He finished.

I smiled at him, it was pretty obvious that he still liked her. "Okay, you just keep acting the way you do around her, maybe even spend more time with her, and I'll ask Yumi the same thing that I just asked you. I'm sure that she doesn't know that I know anyway."

Ulrich gave me the hugest, happiest, and most grateful smile that he could muster. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. He quickly gave me a hug. Not like a "Lovers" hug but a "siblings" hugs. "Your the best!"

I laughed. "Alright alright save some of the love for Yumi." I laughed. He leaned back against the wall blushing. The bell went off signaling that we should go to second period.

"I'm gonna go get changed, see you in class." I said to Ulrich. I offered him a hand helping him off the ground and waved as I left. I jogged up to my room feeling 100% better. Okay, maybe 80%

I picked out black leggings along with a white frilly tank top. I added a long black and grey stripped sweater leaving it unbuttoned along with my grey combat boots. I didn't have time to do my hair so I just left it up in a ponytail with the black bow. It looked cute like that anyway.

I put my backpack on and jogged down to my maths class. Odd wasn't in the room when I got there, but that was to be expected.

I had to take my usual seat between nicholas and the window. It wasn't a bad spot, but it would have been nice to be with my friends. Of course there's nothing wrong with nicholas. He's a very nice person.

I was checking over my math homework when Odd came in the room, so I didn't see him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because he didn't even look at me as he came in.

The teacher came in the room a few minutes later. "Alright class, let's start by checking your homework. . . "

At the end of class we were supposed to go to science but the school gave us a free period instead because one of the students in the last class practically blew up the room and it needed to be cleaned. I smiled as I twisted the key in my lock and opened the door.

Angel greeted me with a small bark when I came in. She was running around wagging her tail. "Hi Angel." I greeted closing the door.

My first thought was to pick up my guitar and sing, so I did. I grabbed it from the wall and put it on my lap, playing the first song that came to mind.

watch?v=ivTvlEB1T70

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much

I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support,

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better,

You keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support,

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better,

You keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better,

You keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support,

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better,

You keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I strummed the last notes and smiled. Singing made me feel so relaxed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

Odd stepped in the room. "Hi Odd." I whispered, setting my guitar against the wall. Rather then greeting me, he just stood in front of where I sat on my bed arms crossed.

"It's later." He stated. I flinched. His words were cold.

"I'm sorry Okay. I didn't eat last night because I wasn't hungry and then this morning I was too scared to go down to breakfast."

"What were you so scared about." He asked.

"Myself."

Odd looked at me confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"I've told you about my nightmares before, where in the end I got shot, but I never saw the shooters face. L-last night, I was able to look up and I s-saw th-that I was the shooter. I shot my parents, I shot myself, and I was so happy about it-" I started.

"It scares me. They say that your dreams are your unconscious desires. Is that really what I want! Do I really wish that I was the one who killed my own parents? Do I really want to kill myself? Who am I!" I shouted at him, crying again. I HATE THOSE STUPID TEARS.

"Mira calm down-" he started.

"You don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to be so scared of yourself that you can't even look in your own god damn mirror!" I shouted through choked sobs, pointing to my mirror which I had taken off the wall and turned so I couldn't see the person reflected in it.

"You shouldn't be scared." He stated. I sat down looked down, shaking.

"I'm scared of someone I don't even know. I'm scared of myself. I don't know who I am anymore." I whispered.

Odd crouched down so that his face was in front of mine. I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. I don't know what would happen if I do.

"I do, and I'm not scared at all. Not one bit."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. I needed this hug more then anything right now. He wrapped his arms around my waste, holding me gently.

"You know I love you right?" I whispered. I felt his stomach rumble as he chuckled. He bent his head down, whispering in my ear.

"I do now. That's the first time you've told me."

My body froze. My face must have been as red as a tomato. I had just told Odd that I loved him for the first time. How stupid could I be! What if he didn't love me back or he thought I was taking things to seriously?!

I tried to pull out of his arms, embarrassed. I had put my hands on his chest trying to push him away when he pulled me even closer.

"Odd I-"

"I love you too." He bent down, letting his mouth meet mine.

It must be the best feeling in the world, embracing the one you love. The same thing I was doing right now. It's amazing.

**So I'm sorry it took me so long but my teachers decided it would be fun to give me a ton of homework -_- **

**Anyway, I thought I would try righting in Mira's P.O.V to see what happened. Please rate and tell me what you think! If you want. I'll go back to writing how I was before. 3 u guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone was hanging around in the game room. Mira and Odd were in an intense game of foosball in which the loser had to do whatever the winner said for a day. Yumi and Ulrich were arguing over the TV channel while Aelita and Jeremy walked in the room.

"Guys." Jeremy started, clearing his throat. Nobody answered. Mira was so close to getting the ball in the goal. If she could just get her forwards to kick the ball in. . .

"GUYS!" Jeremy yelled. Mira turned to look at him, giving Odd an opening. He twisted the handle sending the soccer ball flying into Mira's goal.

"I WON!" He screamed. Mira turned to see that he had just scored the winning goal.

"Noooooo!" Mira exclaimed, dramatically falling to the floor. Everyone but Jeremy burst out laughing.

"Jeremy how could you?" She wailed.

"How could I what?"

"Distract me!" Mira cried. Yumi walked over and offered Mira a hand, pulling her up off the ground. "What was the bet anyway?" She questioned.

Odd grinned a devilish smile. "Since I won she has to do whatever I tell for the entire day tomorrow, no matter what, and she can't say no."

Everyone but Odd paled. They had all had to do something Odd commanded them before on a bet and it was _never _good. If Mira thought she was going to get off easy because she was dating, then she had better think again.

"A-anyway X.A.N.A launched an Attack. Come on you guys lets go."

Odd stopped gloating. "Why didn't you say so sooner! Come on let's get going I'm ready to kick some serious X.A.N.A butt!" Odd yelled.

"Odd not so-"

Ulrich couldn't finish his sentence because Odd had grabbed his girlfriends hand and was now dragging her to the sewers. Ulrich couldn't help but smile.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ulrich asked, following the young couple out the door.

In no time flat they were at the factory. "Jeez Odd, did you have to drag me all the way here?" Mira complained.

He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. "You liked it, admit it."

Mira glared at him, but the tint of pink was evident on her face. "D-did not"

Odd chuckled as they stepped out of the factory, arriving in the Lab.

"Any Idea's of what the attack is?" Yumi asked. Jeremy shook his head. "None so far, so I'll send you all in. If anything changes I'll let you know."

They agreed and got back in the elevator, heading to the scanner room. Mira refused to look at Odd trying to seem mad about being dragged to the factory. Of course she actually did kind of enjoy it, but she would never tell Odd that. She didn't have to, he could already tell.

"Yumi, Aelita, Odd, your up."

The three teens stepped into the scanners. The doors closed behind them.

"Any nightmares lately?" Ulrich asked Mira. She shook her head.

"Surprisingly no. Although I haven't been having good dreams either." Ulrich looked at her confused.

"More like, I just haven't been dreaming at all." She finished. He nodded, suddenly understanding what she was getting at.

"Alright you two, you're up."

The scanner doors reopened, the teens who had once stood in them gone. The two of them stepped into the scanners. "See you in a sec." Mira waved. Ulrich gave her a small wave and a smile back as the doors closed.

Mira flinched when they were fully closed. Nothing was happening. The scanner wasn't lighting up, she didn't feel the virtualization process, nothing.

"Jeremy?" She yelled, panicking.

Ulrich's virtualization process was working just fine, but something was wrong with Mira's. In fact the process wasn't taking place at all. Jeremy stopped Ulrich's. "Hey Einstein what's the deal?" The brown haired boy questioned.

"Something's wrong with Mira's scanner. It's not responding." Jeremy rushed. The scanner doors opened for Ulrich as he stepped out. Immediately he saw that the doors for Mira's scanner were shut. He ran over and started trying to tug them open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Is this X.A.N.A's doing?" Ulrich called. He was still trying to pull the doors open with no success.

"Yeah, he's done something to the scanner. I can't get it to do anything!"

Mira could here the whole conversation. "Ulrich?" She yelled in a panic.

"Calm down I'm here."

Mira relaxed a little. "Jeremy it's not opening." Ulrich yelled. Jeremy was now freaking out. "Ulrich, I'm sending you to Lyoko to deactivate the towers. We need to get Mira out of there, and we need to do it fast." He ordered.

"How long do I have before I run out of Oxygen?" Mira whispered.

"20 minutes until you slip into a Coma. Ulrich in the scanner NOW!"

Ulrich obeyed jumping back into his scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization."

Ulrich landed on Lyoko alone. He spotted three impatient warriors in front of him surround by forest.

"What took so long?" Odd grumbled.

Aelita looked around but Mira was no where in sight. "Where's Mira?" She asked. Ulrich didn't know how to answer. Already, he was having a mini heart attack and could barley focus. How would the others handle this. How would Odd handle this?

Jeremy answered. "She's fine, but she won't be for long. You need to hurry, you've got 18 minutes. I'm sending the vehicles."

Odd frowned. He didn't like the fact that Jeremy wouldn't tell him what was going on with _His _girlfriend and what was with the 18 minutes thing. They all jumped onto their respective rides, Aelita with Yumi, and they took off.

Odd glanced over at Ulrich, who looked extremely worried. If he wasn't on Lyoko you would think he was going to barf. He would have been pale and shaky and pounding on that scanner door, trying to get Mira out.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Odd glared. Ulrich shook his head. "Focus on the mission."

Mira was curled up in the cold dark scanner shaking, a mixture of freezing and fear. The blonde was no doubt scarred.

"Mira you need to calm down, your taking in too much oxygen." Jeremy instructed her. She took one deep breath, trying to get her breathing normal again.

"I need you to close your eyes and relax. Pretend your going to sleep. And do _not_ focus on your breathing."

"But-"

"Don't talk either. You'll only make it worse. Just have faith in the others, they're going to get to the tower and everything is going to be fine." He assured. She hoped so. This was scary.

Mira closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She started thinking of her nightmares.

_No. Don't think of that._ She demanded. Her mind wasn't listening to her.

_Think of Odd. _The young girl relaxed a bit at the thought of him. She stopped thinking of her breathing, stopped thinking of the metal cage, and tried to live in the world of mind. Right now her life depended on it.

Yumi was hit in the shoulder by a laser. She winced.

"You guys, be careful!" Yumi scowled. That was the first time any of them had been hit on this mission, so what was Jeremy's problem?

"Calm down Einstein, we're gonna finish the mission. I'm not gonna fail this one, we can't afford to." Ulrich said.

The others stared at him. What was he talking about? They were about to ask when more lasers came flying at them. 2 crabs and 4 hornets surrounded them. "Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted. He parked his overbike and jumped off. Three Ulrich's charged forward, slicing the crabs apart. All that were left were hornets.

"Yumi, take Aelita to the tower." Ulrich ordered, already heading for the hornets. Still surprised, Yumi turned the Overwing and kept on heading to the tower.

Odd fired at one of the hornets, taking it out. Two of them fired at him, and he was devirtualized.

_Oh no. _Ulrich thought. Odd was about to have a fit.

Odd stepped out of one of the scanners. He noticed that one of them was sealed shut. "Jeremy what's going on?" He asked.

Mira could faintly hear voices but she was trying not to focus on them. She needed to keep herself calm. She figured she had about 10 minutes of Oxygen left, it was becoming a bit harder to breathe.

"Odd don't freak out." Jeremy told him.

"Where's Mira."

"Odd, Mira's trapped in the scanner. Don't do anything irrational, Ulrich already tried to open it. All we can do is wait for the others to deactivate the tower. And please, don't talk to her. It'll waste oxygen if she tries to respond."

Odd was pale and shaking with anger. If Jeremy and Ulrich had told him what was happening he would have been more careful! He would still be on Lyoko making sure Aelita got into the tower no matter what!

"How much longer does she have."

"Odd, I don't think I should tell-"

"How much longer!"

"8 minutes."

Odd sat down, leaning against the side or the scanner Mira was in. She was going to be okay, he had to keep telling himself that. She was going to be okay.

The two teens sat back to back, only divided by a slab of metal.

Yumi sliced through one of the blocks. The other shot her Overwing, sending her and Aelita flying off. The tower was up ahead. "Aelita, run!" Yumi yelled. Aelita took off running towards the tower.

Yumi threw her fans. They missed the block completely. The japanese girl put her hands on her temples, concentrating her power. The fans turned back around, slicing the block in half.

Mira was finding it really hard to breathe now. She had 5 minutes left.

_Hang in there._ Odd silently prayed.

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted, blasting a hornet that was in her way. It was destroyed. Only a little bit farther.

"3 minutes left." Jeremy mumbled.

Ulrich was super sprinting, trying to catch up to Yumi. He didn't no what the situation was, but he hoped everything was okay.

Aelita entered the tower. Jeremy didn't release his breath yet, who knew what Mira's condition was?

Mira was gasping for breath, then trying to hold it in. She was feeling lightheaded. _Please Aelita, Please! _

The pinkette ascended to the top of the tower. She landed on the middle platform where a screen appeared in front of her.

2 minutes. Black dots started to dance across Mira's vision. _Please, _she begged, tears falling down her face as she gasped for oxygen that wasn't there.

Aelita pressed her hand to the screen.

**Code: Lyoko **

"Tower deactivated."

The scanner open. Odd rushed over as Mira tumbled out. She was on her hands and knee's taking in all the air she could. Her lungs screamed in protest but she _needed _air. Odd knelt next to her, rubbing her back lightly, trying to sooth her coughing.

Jeremy held his heart while sighing in relief. It was okay, Mira was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Mira and Odd had decided to take the dogs for a walk together after dinner. Around 7:00 pm they met at the crossroads. Odd was there first, now waiting for Mira.

She waved when she saw him. She was dressed in simple jeans, boots, and her favorite white sweatshirt. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail that she twisted a bit for effect.

Mira put her bag down and unzipped it. "Go play." She whispered. Angel jumped out of the bag happily and ran over to greet Kiwi.

"Hi Odd." She smiled. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He bent down, kissing her swiftly before pulling away. He loved how even after all the times they had held hands and kissed she still blushed.

They walked in a peaceful silence. The sound of the two dogs playing filled the forest with a light hearted tone. Angel would nip at Kiwi's leg and then run in delight as the little dog chased after her with a bark.

Mira looked over at Odd and giggled. He frowned at her.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled. "You have something in your hair. Here, let me get it."

She reached up to bat the little white flake out of the purple patch only to find that it melted at her touch. She frowned.

"That's weird. It was just here. Never mind, it must have been my imagination."

"Don't worry about it."

As soon as the words at left Odd's mouth, to more flakes replaced the first, soon melting. And then two more, and more, and more, until the patch of purple was speckled with white.

"What the?" Mira mumbled. She looked up into the sky.

More of the flakes fell down from the clouds, fluttering gently. They came to rest on any surface they touched. In no time flat the forest was becoming covered in a sheet of white.

"It's snowing!" Mira exclaimed with glee. She let go of Odd's hand an ran a bit ahead, spinning around on the path while looking up at the sky. Yes, it was childish, but she didn't care. It had been years since the last time she saw snow.

The young girl giggled in delight opening her mouth and trying to catch as many snow flakes as possible. She silently cheered when she felt the cool drop on her tongue.

Odd watched her in amusement. Soon though, the urge became to great and he too started opening his mouth trying to catch the snow.

"It's wonderful!" She cheered laughing. Soon, both teens were laughing in delight. The dogs came running towards them, their fur coats already covered with a new layer.

Angel and Kiwi yipped happily. They loved seeing their masters so energetic and playful.

After a minute, the two lyoko warriors stopped.

"I guess we should get back. People are bound to wake up earlier and notice the snow."

Mira frowned. She didn't want to leave. It was like her own winter wonder land here, and this was just the beginning.

Odd noticed the sad look on her face. "We can always come back later."

"Oh alright. Come on Angel."

The dogs jumped back into their respective bags, making themselves comfortable. Mira slung hers over her shoulder.

"Wanna race?" She asked. Odd smiled. It reminded him of the time the raced after the first time he kissed her, only this time, she was asking him to race her. He nodded, starting the countdown. "Ready, set, go!"

They both took off running. Odd, being the gentlemen he was, gave Mira a five second start. Not that it mattered, he was sure he would win.

_'Jackass_' Mira thought to herself. She knew Odd was just giving her a lead because he was so full of himself, sure he would win anyway. As if she could let that happen.

For a good portion of the race, Mira kept up that lead, even with Odd running full speed behind her.

_'Dammit, why the hell did I give her the lead?' _He thought to himself.

_'Because you love her'_ A voice answer. Odd ignored it.

It was the final stretch. Odd forced himself to go faster, and so did Mira. The problem for Mira know though was that Angel was weighing her down on one side of her body while Odd had Kiwi in a backpack that centered the dogs weight.

It was a photo finish, to say the least.

"I won!" Odd whisper cheered.

"Only because Angel was weighing me down." Mira argued.

"Yeah, but I gave you a head start."

The rest of the way op the stairs, the couple bickered about who won and who cheated. Odd refused to believe that he had one only because of an advantage, arguing that he one because of his super awesome skills. Mira countered saying that he had an unfair advantage because his dog was lighter, he was stronger, and the weight of Kiwi was distributed evenly from both shoulders.

"That's Bullshit!" Odd whispered.

"Yeah right." Mira snorted.

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had to try really hard to be quiet, the young girl leaning against a wall and covering her mouth while the blonde boy doubled over and laughed silently.

"See you in a few." Mira told him when she finished, kissing his cheek and walking to her room before he could complain. Whenever she kissed his cheek he always said something like 'Oh you missed!' Or 'Now it's my turn to kiss you!'

The thought made Mira smile.

When she got to her room, she wiped the snow out of her hair and then off of Angel's back. No sooner was there an announcement on the speakers.

"Due to the weather today all classes have been canceled. Please stay in your dorms and do not go outside without teacher supervision. That is all."

Cheering could be heard throughout the dorms. Mira smiled. She had already guessed school would be out based on how fast it had started snowing before.

Since her cloths got soaked, Mira changed into comfortable, tight yoga pants along with a white tank top and a green long sleeved shirt with a blue flower design outlined in black on the right side of it. She tied her hair up into a messy pony tail and secured it with her usual black bow. As final touch, Mira put on her favorite purple fuzzy socks.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mira yelled.

A blob of pink appeared in her doorway. "Hey Aelita." She greeted. Aelita smiled at her. "Hey Mira. Jeremy want's everyone to meet in his room for a quick meeting. That okay with you?" She asked.

"Of course! Let's go."

The teen didn't even bother to put shoes on as they made their way to the boys dormitory. She raced down the hall, sliding and spinning in her socks like they were ice skates.

What could she say? She was in a childish mood.

Once in the boys dorm hallway, Mira raced down the path. As she approached Jeremy's door, she stopped, allowing herself to slide with incredible speed.

While she was doing that, Odd and Ulrich were walking out of their room. She slid past them, underestimating the distance she would get.

The two boys stood in there place, shocked. They did just see a blob of green and blue right? Aelita raced down the hall after it. "Mira be careful!" She called.

"Shit!" Mira yelped. She slipped and fell to the ground, right on her butt. Her friends couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Owww." She over dramatically whined. The others went over to help her.

"Jeez pipsqueak, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." Ulrich chuckled. Mira's eyes grew wide in realization. She had just cursed. An overwhelming need to wash her mouth with soap washed over her and she had to force the feeling away.

"Please don't EVER bring that up. In fact, that never happened." She huffed. Odd took her hands and pulled her up off the ground. He had yanked to fast though, causing her to smash into his chest.

"S-sorry." She stuttered, beat red. Odd chuckled. "Hey don't worry about it. In fact, I kinda like it." Mira jumped back extremely embarrassed. The others laughed again as she marched into Jeremy's room.

"Where here." Odd announced.

"Good. Now, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Jeremy asked.

"Good." They chose in unison.

"I've almost finished the program to get you onto the network."

The Lyoko warriors cheered.

"BUT-" Jeremy added. Ulrich frowned. "I think the last of the information that I need might be in the hermitage. We're gonna have to go take a look. I already called Yumi, she's going to meet us outside."

"You mean _now_?!" Odd asked, shocked.

"Yes. Now."

Ulrich's frown depend. "Jeremy, it's SNOWING outside if you didn't notice."

"Then we'll just have to go quickly."

Knowing it was a losing battle, the teens all agreed.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I won't be able to update as often now because I have THREE projects. I'm really sorry! Also, I didn't have time to edit because it's really late and I'm freaking TIRED, but I love you guys so I had to update. Hopefully, there's nothing to bad. Love you all and thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

When Mira's foster parents told her she was going to a boarding school, they gave her about on hour to pack. Needless to say, it was on extreme short notice. The young girl who was running around her room in a frenzy didn't even _think _that maybe it would snow at the school, so she didn't pack for the occasion.

Now, she stood in her room panicking. What was she supposed to wear?! After 2 minutes she finally decided.

Mira slipped on a pair of pants with a stretchy fabric over her yoga pants. They weren't jeans, so they wouldn't be soaked if or when they got wet. She then put on a sweater over her shirt with another sweatshirt layered over that. For shoes she slipped on her uggs because she didn't own snow boots. Her hair was let down from the pony tail with a beanie on top to keep out the cold. It was good enough. Besides, Jeremy said they would be quick.

She met up with the other Lyoko warriors outside of the dorms waiting for her. They looked at her and scowled. As soon as Mira had stepped out the door, she felt frozen, but she wasn't going to let her friends worry about her.

"Are you sure your warm enough?" Yumi asked.

The dark haired teen had layered her pants, wore thick boots, and then a giant jacket on top built to insulate heat in the snow. Everyone around her was wearing something similar to that. Even Aelita had doubled up on her leggings and wore ear muffs.

"I'll been fine!" Mira answered with a little to much enthusiasm. In her head, her answer was _no I'm freezing you guys go ahead while I go crawl back into bed for the next few months to hibernate._

She held it back.

"Don't you have a jacket?" Jeremy questioned.

Mira laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "You know that's a really funny story for another time. Anyway, shouldn't we head over to the Hermitage before it gets dark?

"Yes thats right!" Aelita pipped in. "Let's get going." Aelita could tell her friend was uncomfortable and trying to change the subject, not to mention right. Later they could go and get her a coat if she didn't have one.

"Alright, but how are we gonna get past Jim over there?" Everyone looked over to where Odd was pointing to find Jim staring at them more often then the other kids playing in the snow.

"I got this, you guys go ahead." Ulrich shrugged.

"What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it, when I give you the signal, run." Was all he answered.

The teens started inching slowly towards the woods. They tried to look as casual as possible because Jim was giving them a look.

_What are they planning._ The gym teacher thought. He was about to go after them when they took off running.

"Hey-" He started to yell. That was until snow was splattered all over his face, almost freezing his eyelids shut.

He wiped it of furiously. "Who threw that!" He bellowed. Another one was heading his way. This time, he jumped to avoid it. His eyes scanned for the source. To his right, that's where the snowballs were coming from and that's where Ulrich stood with another one in his hand tossing it lightly and smirking at Jim.

"Why you!" He yelled. Jim started to charge after Ulrich. The teen through his last snowball hitting Jim square in the chest. With the little opening he got, Ulrich took off running. His plan had worked perfectly.

The rest of the group approached the hermitage. The snow had now gathered up to their ankles and where they treaded you only saw snowy footprints rather then the forest floor. Snow was piling up fast.

"Let's make this quick. I have to get home soon." Yumi sighed. Mira silently agreed. She had never been here before, but it gave her a weird feeling.

They filed in the door one by one.

"Any idea where to look?" Mira asked. Jeremy shook his head. "None."

This was going to be harder then they thought. Each of them spread out, checking different books and papers that could possibly show some kind of intelligence or relation to X.A.N.A. If someone found something, they brought it over to Aelita and Jeremy who turned it down after looking at it for three seconds.

Mira sat down on the cold hard ground exhausted. She was getting a headache from all the searching.

"Hey, Mira, can you help me over here for a second?" Aelita yelled. She was standing near the door way.

"Yeah sure."

The young blonde made her way over to help out the pinkette. She was struggling to hold the many books that she had picked up.

Mira grabbed a few off the top of the stack.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the house began to shake. As if in slow motion, Mira watched as the door where Aelita was standing started to snap shut.

"Aelita!" She yelled.

The books were abandoned as she tackled her friend to the ground outside the door. Aelita screamed in landed back out side of the building where the door shut behind them and locked. Mira heard footsteps from inside the house. She was on guard, now sitting next Aelita.

"What happened?" A familiar voice shouted. It was Ulrich!

"We don't know! Mira suddenly tackled me and the door snapped shut!" She cried.

Ulrich frowned. "Then this has to be X.A.N.A's doing. Aelita, take Mira to the factory. I'm going to see if I can get them out of here."

Aelita knew they could get to the factory okay, but this was going to be Mira's first Solo mission, that is, if a tower was even activated in the first place. It was worth a shot though, if the tower was even activated.

"Fine. Mira, follow me, there a secret passage to the tunnel over here."

The two girls waved goodbye to Ulrich who wished them good luck.

Mira was shaking in her boots, and not because she was cold. She was a nervous reck. If anything, Ulrich should be the one going on this mission.

Aelita opened up the door allowing the two girls to slip inside the sewers and escape the frigid snow slapping their faces. It was actually kind of warm compared to the outside world. Even though it smelled, Mira decided that she definitely preferred the sewers.

"Come on."

She followed Aelita as they ran down the path. Soon, they reached the sewer ladder. Aelita climbed up first.

When she opened the manhole cover, she was beyond shocked. It was practically a blizzard now, and she could hardly see a thing.

"What's going on?" Mira questioned from below her.

"It's worse out there. When I say three, we run for the factory."

Assuming Mira agreed, Aelita started to count.

"1...2...3!"

They shot out of the sewers and took off running for the entrance to the factory.

Although they weren't exactly running. It looked more like they were leaping through the snow that now came half way up their calves.

Mira was so cold and tired at this point that she just wanted to lay down and fall asleep. That wasn't an option though, so they pushed forward.

Once they got inside, they jumped down using the rope and got into the elevator, gasping for breath.

"That. Was. Tough" Mira spoke. Aelita silently agreed. Both of their lungs were burning.

In the lab, Aelita ran to the computer. Sure enough, this was a X.A.N.A attack.

"It's an attack!" Aelita yelled to Mira who had yet to leave the elevator. Her legs felt like Jelly to the point she wasn't sure if she could walk. The blonde made a mental note to exercise more.

"Where?"

"The ice sector."

Mira groaned in protest. "You're kidding me right?"

Aelita shook her head, getting back in the elevator. The delayed virtualization process was all set to go.

"Sorry but no."

Mira then proceeded to curse under her breath, coming up with words Aelita had never in heard before to describe what a 'selfish bastardy jackass' X.A.N.A was.

"Let's just finish this quickly." Mira grumbled, stomping over to the scanners. Aelita giggled to herself. For such an innocent girl she sure had the mouth of the sailor when she was angry.

They both stepped into the small chambers. Mira was still scared from what happened the last time. What if she got stuck in here again?

Her body relaxed though when she felt the familiar feeling in her body just before being sent to Lyoko.

The two girls landed side by side. They hadn't seen a monster in sight. Aelita downloaded the overwing before hand, so they jumped on.

"Where are we heading?" Mira asked.

"The tower shouldn't be much farther."

From there, Aelita worked on finding the tower while Mira scanned the area for monsters, spotting none.

"This one might be eas-"

I red laser shot into Mira's shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain until it subsided. From the direction it had come from she spotted two blocks. That shouldn't be too hard to deal with right?

"Keep going!" Mira shouted before jumping down towards the blocks. She landed right between them, expertly spinning her scythe in her hands.

One of the blocks fired at her. She jumped, causing the laser to hit the block behind her and destroy it. One down, one two go.

The block fired at her again. She spun her scythe in front of her. The laser hit the blade then repelled back at the block, taking it out.

"Well that was easy." She murmured. With no other Blocks in sight, she got on her scythe like a horse and took off into the sky.

After another minute she caught up to Aelita again. Sort of.

It was true that she could now see Aelita, but she could also see the girl running away as William chased after her.

The good news was that the tower wasn't to far up ahead, and that it was clearly visible against the blue eye.

Mira decided that stealth was the best option.

Being as quiet as possible, Mira flew towards them, hovering high off the ground. If she could just get a bit closer. . .

Finally in position, she decided it was time to confuse William.

"Illusion."

Instead of one Aelita, now there were four. Mira commanded them to run, swerving around each other.

Aelita was shocked at first to see four other hers but when she realized it was Mira, she couldn't help but smirk. The other hers started running in crazy patterns, confusing William as they ran towards the tower.

William yelled in frustration. He turned to smoke, landing in front of one of the Aelita's and slicing her arm. If it was the real one, she would be injured but not devirtualized. If not-

The fake Aelita disappeared. Her sacrifice had not gone to waste though, as Aelita was extremely close to the tower.

In desperation, William chucked his sword at Aelita. Mira gasped. That was the real Aelita. She forced one of her illusions to take the hit instead.

She felt weak. That was alright though, because Aelita had just entered the tower. X.A.N.A screamed in frustration, taking out the last illusion. Mira landed on the ground, wobbly.

William turned to her furiously. This was all her fault! He almost had the girl!

He charged at Mira, ready to devirtualize her. He swung his giant sword, and Mira hardly had the energy to raise her weapon and block. It didn't matter if she was defeated right now her not, but she would rather not go through the physical pain when she got back to earth.

Aelita, at the top of the tower, pressed her hand to the blue screen.

**Code: Lyoko**

Mira jumped over Williams blade. Her body was frozen in the air as it was absorbed into the white light. It was the return to the past.

After this encounter, X.A.N.A was beyond angry. Beyond furious. That new little blonde girl was becoming more and more of a problem each time they fought.

She would have to go.

**A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm getting writers block. I'm not sure if I should end the story soon and then pick up on a sequel where the skid is done and they all have new outfits or not. Help is appreciated :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Mira was now sitting all alone in detention with Jim staring at her solemnly every few minutes. He was giving mixed feelings, one threatening and saying that she had better not try to escape and the other disappointed and sad because he had never imagined her in detention, even if she was friends with _them._

So I'm sure your wondering why she was in detention.

Well, it all started this morning when she was eating breakfast.

_*Flashback*_

_"Odd, I swear one of these days all this eating is going to catch up with you and your going to explode." Aelita said as she watched him stuff his face with his 4 serving of eggs. _

_"I doubt it. I mean, how can anyone that scrawny ever become fat?" Ulrich joked. _

_"I am not scrawny. I'm SVELTE" _

_"Everyone who thinks Odd is scrawny raise their hand." Ulrich announced. _

_All of them but Odd raised their hands, and that of corse included Mira. _

_"You're kidding right?" Odd asked, looking dumbfounded. _

_"No..."_

_"But your scrawnier then me!" _

_"I didn't say I wasn't scrawny." Mira defended. "I just said you were." _

_And with that, the whole table burst out laughing, again excluding Odd. _

_Then Odd got a devious smirk on his face. _

_"Fine, if you don't want me to eat this food, I guess I'll just have to do something like this." _

_And then he took his egg and put it on his plastic spoon. Positioning it carefully, he pushed down on the spoon to the point where it was almost breaking. Finally, he let go sending the egg flying through an opened window to an unknown destination. _

_"Odd! Your going to get in trouble!" Mira freaked. _

_"Nah, lighten up a little. Here, you try." And then her boyfriend put more eggs on a spoon and showed her how to position it to send the eggs flying. Reluctantly, she did so. _

_And as if the whole thing was staged, Jim walked in the cafeteria then with eggs all over his face. Upon seeing him, the whole cafeteria burst out laughing. He searched for signs of the culprit among the laughing students furiously._

_Of course, he then saw Mira. Holding a spoon filled with eggs ready to be launched out a window. _

_"CONWELL!" He barked. _

_Her eyes widened, realizing how bad this actually looked. _

_"Sir I didn't-" _

_"You clearly did! You're even about to do it again!" _

_"But-"_

_"the evidence is right THERE!"_

_"Just listen I-" _

_"NOW!"_

_With the whole class silent as if she was walking to her own funeral, she put the spoon down and got up out of her chair. She looked over at Odd one more time to see if he would man up and take responsibility. _

_He didn't. Instead, he was doubled over clutching his stomach and laughing quietly. _

_Disappointment and anger flared through her body. Without a word to her friends, she made her way to Jim who led her to the principles office where it was decided she would have 4 hours of detention. _

_*present time*_

Mira sighed as she stared out the window. She had about twenty minutes left until she could get out of there. And then Odd was in for it.

Over the past two weeks, he was constantly getting on her nerves. He stood her up on their usual walk with the dogs because he slept in which also caused Kiwi to pee on Ulrich's mattress while he was in the bathroom; He wouldn't pay attention when she tried to help him with homework and instead played video games acting like she wasn't there; When they worked together in class, he made her do all the work and now this.

He was in for it alright.

Her phone vibrated with a text and she thanked god her friends remembered not to call since she had detention. Under the table, she checked her phone.

_From Jeremy: X.A.N.A attack, come to the factory._

She frowned at her phone before flipping it up to it's full keyboard and texting back.

_To Jeremy: I can't leave yet, but I'll be out in ten and then I swear I'm there. _

A minute later, he phone beeped again.

_From Jeremy: Can't you get here sooner?_

She glanced over at Jim to make sure he wasn't looking. Since he was tying his shoe laces, she found it safe to reply.

_To Jeremy: No I can't. You have Odd to thank for that. _

At the factory, the five friends were waiting to see if Mira would be joining them. Ulrich had been reading Jeremy's messages to Mira over his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Odd." Ulrich hissed.

"What did I do?"

"Mira says she can't get here because she is stuck in _detention_ for another ten minutes."

Odd rolled his eyes. "That's not my fault."

Ulrich just about exploded. "Not your _fault?_ She's in detention because _you_ flung eggs at Jim and then let her take the blame for it! I mean, not only did you let _Mira_ take the fall, you let your _Girlfriend_ take the fall. You pretty much let _my_ _little sister_ take the fall because you were being a jerk!"

"I was laughing to hard!" Odd defended.

"Did you confess afterwards? Apologize to her?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hey, she's _my _girlfriend, she shouldn't mind taking the fall for me at all."

Now it was Aelita's turn to explode. She laughed sarcastically. "You can't be _serious _can you? Do you realize how much shit that girl put's up with for you already? If I were her, I would have broken up with your sorry ass a long time ago!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jeremy boomed. "IN THE SCANNERS NOW!"

Like children being scolded by their father, the three teens got into the elevator setting a course for the scanners, Yumi lingering behind them. She hadn't done anything to fuel the fight, but she would have if it kept going. She completely agreed with what Ulrich said about Mira being a little sister and she was seriously about to explode as well.

A few minutes later, all the warriors were on Lyoko accept Mira.

Mira was now leaving the detention room. She had long since given up on making excuses and instead decided to apologize to Jim for something that she didn't do.

"Sir?" She asked timidly. Jim looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry." She bowed in a japanese style. "My intentions were never to hit you with those eggs, but I shouldn't have been flinging them in the first place. I've thought about my mistake and I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again."

Jim, who had never received an unforced apology, smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay kid, just don't do it again. Now get going."

Mira smiled excitedly and all but ran out of the library.

"And make sure you work extra hard in gym class tomorrow!" He shouted.

"I will!" She promised over her shoulder. Then she was off, heading towards the factory.

Her phone began to ring with a call from Jeremy.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Hey Mira, It's Jeremy. I think we have things under ropes over here, so can you check for suspicious activity around the school?"_

"Sure thing. I'll let you know if I find something."

Mira ended the phone call and changed her corse from the forest to looking around the school. She sprinted around the school and checking in all the places wnere many kids were gathered, but couldn't find anything.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed Jeremy.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey. I checked around the school and I couldn't find anything. Do you need me at the factory?"

_"Nah we got it. Aelita's almost at the tower. Go ahead and sit this one out. You've been working hard as it is and I'm sure Odd is someone you don't wanna see right now." _

She sighed in relief. "Thanks for understanding."

_"No problem. You do know you have to talk to him eventually right?"_

"Yeah. Thanks Einstein. I'll see you later."

She hung up her phone and decided the best corse of action was to proceed to her room. She needed a nap anyway. Detention sure did make a girl tired. Sluggishly, she made her way back to her room.

Oddly enough, the girls dorm hallway was empty. Then again, it was 2:30 on a saturday afternoon. Besides, that just meant more peace and quiet. Thankfully, Angel was hanging out with Kiwi in Odd and Ulrich's room so Mira didn't have to worry about the little dog.

Mira opened her door and kicked of her shoes onto the carpet in the middle of the room. With a yawn, she started towards her bed.

That's when she noticed the electricity.

Electricity glowed and charged on every electric appliance she had. Fortunately, she hadn't left anything on the carpet so that wasn't an electric death trap. Unfortunetly, she had left her lap top on her bed so that was charged up to. Her door swung shut and locked leaving no where to run.

"Crap. . ."

Ever so carefully, she dialed Jeremy on her phone using speed dial and quickly set it on on the table. This left less of a chance of her ear getting electrocuted.

_"Hello? Mira did you find something?"_

"Y-yeah. I did." She stuttered.

"_What is it?"_

"My room. Everything in my room is electrified and I can't move from my spot in the middle of the floor."

"_Okay stay calm. Aelita's about to enter the tower." _

Mira yelped and jumped up as a round of electricity was shot at her from her phone.

"_Mira are you alright?!" _Came Jeremy's voice urgently.

"Y-yeah but you should hang up now. Your call might be the death of me."

"_Okay, just hang tight. Aelita's in the tower." _Then the call was ended.

Mira jumped again as more electricity was shot at her. She dodged and twirled out of the way to the best of her ability as now almost all of her appliances were firing at her.

She did get it by one though, and it sent her sprawling to the ground with electricity coursing through her body. She cried out in pain, her body feeling overwhelmed.

The onslaught stopped with everything electrical charging up for the last attack that would burn her to a crisp.

Aelita landed at the top of the tower and raced towards the middle. A screen appeared.

Cracking sounds could be heard from all Mira's appliances. The blonde felt to weak to do anything, supporting all her weight on her hands and knee's. She was shaking from weakness and fright.

A pinkette placed her hand on the middle of a screen.

**Code: Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated."

Jeremy smiled, then frowned again. For all he knew, Mira was burnt to a crisp by now. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Return to the past now."

It was these words that actually bring us to the present time. You see, it was those words that caused Mira to be in detention the way she was now and had caused her to serve a full _eight hours_ of punishment. She wasn't mad at Jeremy, he'd probably saved her life. She was mad at Odd.

As soon as detention was over, she apologized to Jim _Again_ and stomped her way over to Ulrich and Odd's room. When she got there, her fist pounded on the door. It was Ulrich who answered.

"Hey Mira, come on in."

She entered. Of course when she did she found dirty cloths everywhere and Odd in the center of them playing a video game.

"Hey Ulrich, can you give us a minute?" Mira whispered to him. He nodded with a sad smile.

"Sure thing squirt." Ulrich left, leaving Odd and Mira alone.

"Odd, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"Yeah sure, just a moment. I wanna beat this level."

"_Odd._" She repeated, this time her voice more stern. Sighing, he set the game on pause.

"Jeez, you need to learn a little patience." He commented.

Ah yes. Odd just so happened to cause another person to exploded. It was the third person that day actually.

"Patient? You're telling me I need to be _Patient!_ I just went through eight hours of detention because of you! Eight! Not to mention that I _try_ to help you with homework or that I _try _to walk the dogs with you. Three times alone this week I had to walk both dogs because you were 'to tired.' Patient is the last thing I need to be right now!" She yelled.

Odd glared at her. "You shouldn't _mind_ doing any of that for me! I mean, I do try to do that math homework but you aren't that good of a teacher! And yeah, I was tired and the dogs needed to be walked. Was it really that hard to walk them? Really, you can run miles around the track effortlessly but you can't walk the dogs?"

"And what's your excuse! You were playing video games all night?'

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Odd snorted.

"Yes it is! Odd, your treating me like I'm a maid or, or a slave! I am _not _your slave. I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Are you?" He fired back.

Mira was so stunned by this that she didn't know what to say. She stood in her spot speechless, all the anger rushing out of her. Her blood ran cold. Now, all she could feel was disappointment and sadness. This wasn't the Odd that had helped her with her wrists. This wasn't _her _Odd. Finally, she responded with a single tear streaming down her face.

"No. I guess I'm not."

That said, she turned and ran out of the room the tears now freely pouring down her face. Ulrich, who had been trying to listen at the door and succeeded, watched as she fled back to her room. He turned to Odd furious.

"What the fuck was that! You've been acting like a total ass to her and she still did all that for you and when she tells you how she felt to your face, you fucking scream at her for it?! Accuse her of being a bad girlfriend for it?! _Breakup _with her for it?!" He was getting closer and closer to Odd by the word looking like he was about to punch him. Ulrich shoved his finger on Odd's chest roughly pushing him back.

"You don't deserve someone like her and you're never going to find someone like that again. She did all that for you, stuck by your side, _fought_ by your side and you treated her like _shit._ I'm not even sure you should bother apologizing. You screwed up dude, and it might just be beyond repair now."

Then, Ulrich spun on his heels and raced down to Mira's room so that he could comfort 'his little sister.' Meanwhile, Odd just stood there staring at the door. Everything from the past two weeks replaying in his head over and over again.

"What did I just do?"


	26. Chapter 26

Ulrich knocked lightly on Mira's door. "Who is it?" She called, her voice shaky. It was an obvious sign that she was crying.

"Big bro Ulrich." Ulrich called with a small grin. His light and joking tone made her smile through her light tears. She got up off her bed and let him in.

"Hey bro." She smiled, playing along with it. He walked in and shut the door lightly behind them. Mira went back and sat on her bed while hugging her pillow, a few more tears sliding down her face. Ulrich sat next to her and rubbed light circles on her back.

"It'll be okay." He whispered softly.

"I know."

They sat in silence, Ulrich comforting her while Mira tried to calm herself down. Her eyes were red and puffy, but the tears were coming so lightly now you could hardly see them. Mira leaned some of her weight into Ulrich who hugged her in return.

"Come on now. He isn't worth crying over."

"As a friend he is. But right now, maybe your right. Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes letting the last of Mira's tears fall. When they were finally gone, Mira spoke up again.

"Ulrich. Can you do me a favor?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anything as long as it doesn't involve death or-"

"A certain Japanese girl?" She finished for him. A light blush coated his cheeks.

"Yeah. . ."

"Alright. Just don't be mad at Odd okay?"

Ulrich felt like his heart nearly broke in two, and that was saying something. He would never understand how she could be so compassionate and kind. Here her boyfriend acted like a total ass and dumped her and she was begging them not to be mad.

"Why's that?"

"Because he just expressed his opinion. You should never be mad at someone who was brave enough to express how they feel. Yes, I wish that Odd felt differently about me but I can't change the way he does. Who know's how long he was feeling like that? Maybe his anger just gave him the courage to speak the truth, that's all. I just don't feel like you should be mad at him for that."

Ulrich felt anger and sadness fill his body.

"But he didn't have to say it like that! He was being a total ass hole!"

Mira laughed lightly. "I know, but it's alright. I guess I should be happy to know how he feels. I would never want to be a burden to him. I just hope that after all this, he'll still be my friend."

Ulrich didn't know what to say to her so he hugged her lightly instead. "You know, I really meant what I said earlier, Your like a little sister to me, and I really hate to see you this way. If it were me, I wouldn't have punched Odd along time ago."

The blonde giggled lightly as she returned the hug. "Thanks Ulrich. Your like a big brother to me too."

At this, they both smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, and thanks for caring about me."

Ulrich nodded. "Anytime. Dinner is in a few minutes though. You wanna head down or stay here?"

"I'll stay. If Aelita asks what happened just send her up here and I'll tell her myself. Bring me back an apple or something."

"Will do. Feel better." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek in a complete brotherly manner and then exited the room. Alone again, Mira decided that the best thing to do was to play her guitar. She'd heard a song on the radio a few days ago that she really thought would fit the occasion. It shouldn't be to hard to change the tune from piano to guitar either. Maybe a couple hours at most. She could even change the lyrics a bit.

When Ulrich got to the table for dinner, Aelita, Odd and Jeremy were already there. Odd avoided Ulrich's angry glare. Jeremy was busy typing away on his computer so Aelita was the only one to great him.

"Hey Ulrich." She smiled.

"Hi." He answered cooly, sliding into the seat across from her and next to Jeremy.

"Where's Mira?"

Odd choked on the water he was drinking to which Aelita had to pat him on the back a few times. He finally got it down and mumbled a thanks.

"Why don't you go ask her? She said if you were worried that you could go see her. She's in her room."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that." Aelita stated worried as she got up to leave. The table ate in silent with the only noise coming from Jeremy's keyboard.

"Are you mad?" Odd whispered. Ulrich shook his head.

"No."

At this, the blonde boy perked up. "Really?! That's great because-"

"The only reason I'm not mad at you is because she asked me not to be. She told me that I shouldn't be mad at you for telling her the truth and feeling the way do you. That girl has a heart of gold."

Odd began to chew the corner of his lip, extreme guilt and sadness running through him. Jeremy, who now decided to pay attention, shut is laptop and turned to Odd.

"Why would Ulrich be mad at you and who's "she."

Odd held his head in his hands and groaned. He _really _messed up this time.

"Odd broke up with Mira." Ulrich stated simply. Jeremy seemed surprised.

"Really? Why'd he do that?"

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped and-"

"He started bitching to her and telling her that she was a terrible girlfriend because she was mad at him for getting her detention when it was his fault."

"You're kidding right? That girl puts up more with him then anyone!"

"I know that _now._" Odd mumbled, feeling like total shit. He probably just lost the best thing in his life because of his stupidity. He should have been thanking Mira and telling her that he loved her, not break up with her!

"So what are you going to do now?" Jeremy asked. Odd shook his head.

"I don't know! I just. . . Hey I've got it! I'll ask Sahara!"

Ulrich looked at him like he was stupid. "You're going to ask your _ex girlfriend _on how to get your _ex girlfriend _back?! Why don't you just ask Aelita or Yumi?"

"Because Sahara and I are actually good friends and the reason she broke up with me was to get back together with her boyfriend. She's gotta know something on how I can get Mira back."

Ulrich and Jeremy new that it was a bad idea but they decided to go along with it. If Odd wanted to dig his grave deeper then fine.

Ulrich got up finishing his food and went to dump his tray.

"One more thing!" He called over his shoulder. Odd looked up at him sad but also excited as he was already hatching a plan.

"Mira says that she hopes that after all this, you're still willing to be her friend."

And that just about broke his heart in two.

Meanwhile, Aelita was knocking lightly on Mira's door.

"Who is it?"

"Aelita. Can I come in?"

"It's open."

Aelita walked in and found her friend strumming on her guitar with red puffy eyes. Her face was tear stained but she seemed all cried out.

"Mira!" She gasped, running over to hug the girl. Mira received the hug willingly.

"What happened?"

Mira frowned and escaped the hug looking straight at her pink haired friend.

"Odd broke up with me."

Aelita gasped as shock and anger flashed across her face. She gave Mira another bone crushing hug before just about stomping out of the room. Mira darted in front of the door before she could.

"Aelita what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go slap some sense into that idiot!" Her face was red with fury.

"Don't okay. Just. . . don't. I already said it to Ulrich and I'll say it to you. This is how Odd really feels and you shouldn't be mad at him for telling me the truth about his feelings. What's the point of going out with someone you love if they don't love you back?" A light tear streamed down her face.

"Just don't be mad at him okay? If it's anyones fault it's mine." Aelita felt her anger wash away as she embraced Mira in a hug again. Yes, she was a hugger and Mira didn't mind at all. She was an emotional reck and she really did need an anchor right now.

"Okay that's it! It's been decided then." Aelita announced firmly.

"Umm, what has?"

"Your sleeping over in my room tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because the last thing you need is to be alone right now. Pack your stuff really quickly and we'll head down. Then, if you feel up to it, we can call Yumi. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Mira confirmed with the best smile she could. Together, the two girls packed Mira's bag with Aelita helping Mira choose an outfit for tomorrow. It was a little different then what she would usually wear, but Aelita said it would look cute and that she should try it out to which she agreed.

When they finished, Mira slung her guitar over her shoulder and Aelita grabbed Mira's hand leading her out into the hallway. On the way to her dorm, they saw Ulrich walking up the stairs.

"Hey Ulrich!" Mira called suddenly. He stopped waiting for them to run over and catch up.

"What's up?" Mira scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's just, I left Angel in your room and I was wondering if you could bring her over. I still have to walk her in the morning and-"

"You know what? She can stay for the night and I'll walk her in the morning. Sound good?" He had purposely avoided using the word "Odd" which Mira was grateful for.

"That'd be awesome thanks!" She exclaimed giving him a quick hug. She seemed better but the sadness held in her eyes was still eminent. She released Ulrich with a smile.

Aelita saw a flash of blonde and purple at the bottom of the stairs. "Uh, we gotta go!" She shouted. Without warning, she grabbed Mira's arm and yanked her back into the girls dorm and back to her room. Ulrich was confused at first, but when he saw Odd coming up the stairs he understood immediately.

"Who were you just talking to?" Odd asked.

"Aelita and Mira. Mira's sleeping over in Aelita's room and I told her that I'd take care of Angel for the night. I'll walk her with you and Kiwi in the morning."

"Oh." Odd replied, disappointed. "Let's go then."

Mira and Aelita were setting up a bunch of blankets on the floor as they both decided to sleep there. The two of them were laughing and Mira was surprised to find she wasn't thinking about Odd that much.

They laughter finally stopped as they both laid down on the makeshift bead after their laughing fit. Both girls were in their Pajamas.

"Mira." Aelita spoke suddenly. Her voice had changed from joking to serious.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to call Yumi."

Mira's face visibly paled and she shot up from her lying down position. "D-do we h-have to?" Oh no, her stutter was back.

"Yes." Aelita stated firmly. Mira sighed but agreed. Aelita pulled out her phone and dialed Yumi's number, putting it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Yumi." Both girls greeted at the same time.

_"Hey you guys. What's up? How come your calling at 8:00pm? Was their a X.A.N.A attack?"_

"About that. . ." Aelita started. Mira was taking a few deep breaths so she could tell Yumi herself.

'want me to tell her?' Aelita mouthed.

'No, I will' The blonde mouthed back.

_"Umm about what? Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Odd broke up with me!" Mira blurted out suddenly. The other end of the phone was silently until Yumi's voice burst through so loud that Mira ended up covering her ears.

_"HE WHAT?! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GOING TO-"_

"No! It's okay really. Ulrich and Aelita already offered to, well, you know, kill him but it's okay really."

The Japanese girl's voice softened. _"No, it isn't."_

"But it will be. And until then you should just treat him like you usually would. Don't let this thing between me and Odd affect you friendship."

_"Fine." _She huffed. _"But I'm still going to be pissed when I see him."_

"I would expect nothing less. Night Yumi."

_"Night guys."_

As soon as Aelita hung up Mira let out a breath of relief. "Thank God. Is it okay if we go to sleep now? I'm pretty tired."

"Sure." Aelita got up and switched off the lights and then laying back down in the makeshift bed.

"Night Aelita."

"Night Mira."

A few hours later, Ulrich was woken up by the sound of his phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled.

"Ulrich! It's a X.A.N.A attack. Get the others and head over to the factory." Leaving no room for protest, Jeremy ended the call.

"Dammit." Ulrich grumbled. To tired to do much else, he picked up a pillow and threw it at Odd's face. Odd got up groggily.

"Wha?"

"Come on." Ulrich yawned. "We've gotta get to the factory. I'll go get the girls while you head on over."

"It's fine, I'll just go with you." Odd replied, ignoring Ulrich's attempts to keep him away from Mira. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

They snuck silently into the girl's dorm finding Aelita's room and knocked on the door lightly. The two girls who were sound asleep completely ignored them in a state of sleeping bliss. They knocked a bit louder and finally Aelita woke up.

She was not happy to say the least. In fact, she was furious. She had been having a wonderful dream and sleeping peacefully with Mira and now this.

"What is it?" She hissed opening the door. In front of her were Odd and Ulrich, meaning the only way to prevent herself from attacking Odd was to only focus on Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A attack. Get Mira up and let's go."

Odd peaked around Ulrich to get a better look at Mira who was all curled up in the blankets. Suddenly, she started twitching and seemed to be freaking out.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry. Please. I didn't mean too."

Aelita rushed over to her side and starting shaking her carefully.

"Mira? Mira get up." In her sleep, Mira started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to pull the trigger."

Odd was shaking a bit as he restrained himself from running to her side. It would only make her feel worse if he did, but he felt like it should be her trying to comfort her and not Aelita.

Mira shot up gasping for breath. When she found Aelita next to her, she started shaking.

"Aelita I-I didn't mean to kill her I-"

"It's okay." Aelita cooed, petting Mira's hair softly. "Now come on, we have to go to the factory. The boys are waiting."

Mira looked and saw Odd and Ulrich standing in the doorway. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly borrowed one of Aelita's sweatshirts so they could get going. One by one they exited the room and made their way to the factory.

Ulrich and Aelita made it impossible for Odd to get relatively near Mira. Anytime he drifted closer to her one of them slipped next to her and started talking to her. It was really getting on his nerves. He needed to know where they stood right now so he could figure out how to make it better.

They found Jeremy and Yumi already waiting for them in the Lab.

"What's going on?" Mira yawned sleepily. Odd grinned a little at how cute she looked. Her hair was still in a messy ponytail being held up by her favorite black bow and she was wearing a blue tank top with light blue pajama pants that had multi-color polkadots. Of course she was wearing Aelita's zip up hoodie that was hardly zipped at all and extremely baggy on her since she was so small.

"X.A.N.A attack. You guys should head for the scanners."

"I'll stay just in case something happens." Mira decided. Ulrich gave her a nervous glance.

"You sure squirt?"

"I'm sure."

Reluctantly, the other four Lyoko warriors piled back into the elevator and headed for the scanner room, leaving Jeremy and Mira alone.

"Any reason you wanted to stay?" Jeremy asked her. He was typing on the computer as to get the virtualization process ready and not looking at her.

"Not really." She was next to him now watching all the things he typed into the screen.

"And it had nothing to do with Odd?"

The girl sighed with a sheepish grin and placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Maybe a little, but I'm also worried about you Einstein. I really hate hearing when something happens to you here and I can't help out. Besides, I think the original's could really use this mission together. You know, catch up with the old times. Maybe this way they won't be to mad at Odd. I know Yumi's furious."

"We're in the scanners Jeremy." Aelita called. Jeremy nodded to himself as he started up the virtualization process.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization!"

Once the scanner doors opened up again, Yumi entered the scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization.

They landed in the mountain sector and with Jeremy's directions, they took off running.

"Do you know what the attack is yet?" Mira questioned.

"No, nothing unusual which in itself is quite unusual." Jeremy muttered, eyes on the screen. They watched together as monsters approached. Two Tarantulas, six hornets and three crabs were coming for them.

"Holy crap!" Mira exclaimed.

"Guys, you've got a bigger welcoming party then usual." Jeremy warned.

"Yeah, we can see them."

And then a fight broke out as Mira and Jeremy watched the screen intensely. After five minutes Yumi was devirtualized but not after taking out several hornets and a crab. She met up with them in the lab.

"Are you going to send Mira in?"

"Not yet. Let's give the guys some time."

Another minute and Odd's life points were down to 20 while Ulrich was trying to hold out with 60.

"Alright Mira, head to the scanners."

As soon as he said this, Odd was devirtualized. "Go quick!"

So without a second thought Mira ran over to the stars and climbed halfway down before jumping. She could hear the elevator moving which meant that Odd was on his way to the lab.

Quickly, the girl got into one of the scanners. "I'm ready!"

The scanner doors closed and the entire chamber lit up.

"Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, Virtualization."

Mira landed with her scythe in hand and instantly had to block a laser with her scythe. The hornets were gone, but there was still 2 crabs and a was doing his bet to get the tarantula but the crabs were doing a pretty good job keeping him busy.

The blonde jumped on her scythe and rode quickly over to a crab. It hadn't noticed her until she sliced down on it's head and destroyed it.

"Nice to see you squirt!"

The last crab took it's attention off Ulrich and onto Mira instead. She smirked as she charge forward, ready to strike.

A laser was fired. Mira twirled her scythe and blocked it, sending flying back at the crab. It hit, but the crab still stood.

"Not for long."

A jump, a swing of a scythe, and the crab was gone. Simultaneously, Ulrich defeated the tarantula.

"Aelita go!"

Aelita shot out from her position and took off running for the tower. Mira flew just a bit above her incase of any arial attacks while Ulrich was below.

From the corner of her eye, Mira noticed black smoke coming rapidly towards Ulrich.

"Ulrich!"

She was to late. William appeared and sliced the boy's virtual form in two. Mira jumped off her scythe and swung it at William who deflected it with his sword.

Aelita had hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Go!"

And then she and William were engaged in battle as Aelita ran for the tower. William swung at her feet to which she jumped over the blade and flipped backwards, skidding back a few feet.

William didn't let up. He charged forward again with his sword raised. He made a vertical cutting motion to which Mira side stepped. She swung her scythe, but William ducked and kicked her stomach sending her flying again.

She thought that he would go after Aelita who was about 30 yards from the tower but he didn't. He came charging at Mira again.

She was going to summersault backwards until she realized that she was on the edge of the landmass and could fall into the digital sea. When William attacked, she dodged by rolling to the right and then leaping back to her feet.

"Are you _trying _to knock me into the digital sea?!" She screamed. The X.A.N.A controlled boy smirked as he started to attack her again.

"Jeremy! He's trying to knock me into the digital sea!" She screeched in terror, dodging the hand that had tried to grab her by the neck.

"Just hold out a little longer. Aelita's in the tower. As soon as it's deactivated, I'll launch a return to bring you back."

"You think I'm not trying! Is there anything you can do that's faster?"

She thought she heard some arguing from Jeremy's end but it was all muffled and she was busy trying not to die. She jumped over Williams sword and kicked him in the face which sent him flying back several feet. She rushed at him if only to get away from the edge.

The Lyoko Warriors back in the lab were all holding their breath and staring at the screen. They sighed in relief as they saw Mira and William move back towards the center of the landmass and then cringed when they were back at the edge.

"Jeremy hurry up! He took my scythe!"

Everyone's heart dropped. If she was knocked down there was no chance of her getting back up.

Aelita pressed her hand to the screen.

**Code: Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated."

William kicked Mira sending her over the edge. Luckily, she was able to grab onto the ledge with her hand.

"JEREMY!"

"I'M LAUNCHING THE RETURN. HOLD ON!"

William stomped on her hand causing her to scream and fall. A white light was moving rapidly towards her but she was falling fast as well. It was a race against time. Who would get to Mira faster, the return to the past or the digital sea?

Odd and Ulrich were back in their room again. Ulrich had been yelling at Odd when he froze.

"Mira!" They both screamed together.

They rushed out of their dorm room and over to the girls hall as fast and silently as possible. Ulrich got to Aelita's door first and threw it open.

They found Aelita hugging Mira with tears streaming down her face. Mir was smiling sadly while comforting her, which was ironic because that's what Aelita had been doing just a few moments before.

"It's okay Aelita. I'm alright. You deactivated the tower just in time."

"Doesn't she always?" Ulrich asked. Mira turned and smiled at her brother.

"Yeah, she does."

Aelita's phone began to ring. Since she didn't want to let go of Mira, she grabbed it and tossed to Odd.

"Answer that. It's probably Yumi."

Odd nodded as he opened the phone.

"Hello...Yeah. Yeah Yumi, she's alright." He spoke as he smiled down at the blonde.

This time, he had really though he'd lost her. It was a terrible feeling and as long as he was alive, it was never going to happen again.

**A/N: Wow this was a really long chapter! I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm wrapping this story up and putting it to an end. Lucky you though because it's being broken into two parts and I'm starting the second as soon as I finish this. I can't remember if it happens this way or not (probably not) but they will be getting their new outfits and try out the skid in the same chapter or so... thanks for reading lovelies! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is it guys! Last chapter before part two. I really hope you enjoy'd this story and you continue to read the next book. Without you're reviews, I never would have gotten this far, so if you're reading this, I love you. Also, if you've never listened to the links that I put up for these songs, then I'm begging you to listen to this one because it's my favorite so far. If you have song comments for the next book, leave them in the comments.**

Mira picked up her phone and dialed. After two rings, the receiver picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ulrich."

"What's up squirt?"

"Can you meet me outside near the front gates in twenty minutes?"

"Why?"

Mira told him about the plan she had. She wanted to sing a song that she had edited a bit to express her feelings. On the receiving end, Ulrich was listening to her talk and was trying to hide from Odd the fact that he was on the phone with Mira. It wasn't too hard though since Odd was playing video games.

"You sure that's a good idea squirt? I really feel like it should be the other way around." He glanced over at Odd for a moment before returning his attention to Mira.

"Don't worry. Just think of it as closure okay? I need to get this off my chest."

Over the past few days, Odd had been hanging out with a girl in their class, Sahara. Whenever she passed by them they were either laughing, smiling, or talking with hushed voices. It seemed painfully obvious to her that Odd had moved on, and it felt like she couldn't do the same until she let out what she was feeling. Maybe this would clear the awkward air between them. It was extremely risky, like putting all the chips on the table and playing your last cards, but it had to be done.

"Alright. We'll be there."

"Thanks."

Now that everything was set, Mira decided to get ready. She put on a plain white t-shirt and slipped into a short, blue floral dress. With that, she added a set of bracelets and simple black converse. For the final touch, Mira curled her hair and put on a signature black bow. Putting on her guitar, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm ready."

untitled_93/set?id=74961371

She set out to the front gates of the school and stood there. People and students passing by her gave her weird looks. Taking a deep breath, she began to play a few cords and show off her voice.

Soon, the people passing by stopped to listen and students crowded around, hoping for another good performance from Mira. Still, Ulrich wasn't there yet so she couldn't start the song.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" Ulrich shouted. He had nearly dragged Odd out of his room and was now rushing with Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Jeremy to the place Mira had asked them to meet. When they got to the school gates, all they could see was a giant crowd.

"She's really going all out, isn't she."

"Who is?" Odd asked. Ulrich ignored him and pushed through the crowd. Finally, they made it to the front were Mira was dolled up and ready to play.

Odd was confused and stunned. She looked completely gorgeous in her outfit and holding her guitar, ready to play.

Mira locked eyes with Ulrich. He gave her a thumbs up and she took a deep breath, ready to start.

"So, this is something I've been planning for a while, and I hope you're all willing to listen. I know that I changed the lyrics a bit, but this better reflects the feelings I'm trying to get across to you. Please, bare with me for this one performance." That being said, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

watch?v=U8Rt58pbIUE

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_I Should have shown you more affection_

_I should have held your hand_

_Should have shown you my devotion_

_At every given chance_

_Go with you to all the parties_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with somebody else_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_

_Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have shown you more affection_

_I should held your hand_

_Should have shown you more devotion_

_At every given chance_

_go with you to all the parties_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with somebody else_

People in the crowd began to cry, feeling the pain and sorrow that Mira was expressing. Ulrich was doing his best not to show his tears, Jeremy was watching intently while wiping is glasses every now and then, Yumi and Aelita were sobbing into each others shoulders and Odd had a steady stream of tears running down his face that he didn't even bother to hide.

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope she shows you her affection_

_I hope she holds your hand_

_Shows you her devotion _

_At every given chance_

_Goes with you to the parties_

_Cause I remember how much you love to dance_

_Does all the things I should have done_

_When you were my man_

_Does all the things I should have done_

_When you were my man_

She finished the last cord and opened her eyes again. It was deadly silent from the crowds awe and amazement but soon, they all began to clap. Mira laughed and wiped the tears of her face as she took a bow.

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much. I-I have to go now, but thank you for listening."

"Mira!" Odd yelled. Her eyes widened at his voice and in her panic, she took off running through the crowd.

_Oh god! I didn't think it would be so embarrassing that Odd was listening! What am I going to do?!_

In her haste to leave, Mira left her guitar behind. Ulrich grabbed it for her and watched as Odd chased after her.

_Good luck Odd._

Odd saw a flash of blue and pink dash into the forest.

_I'm sorry Mira, but I can't let you get away a second time._

He turned, instantly following her into the woods. Mira ran and ran with tears in her eyes.

_Oh god! I shouldn't have done that! What if he hates me now? I just can't handle that_

"Mira!" He yelled again. She pushed herself to run faster through the rough forest sustaining scratches and cuts along her legs. It didn't stop her though.

Odd watched her go and picked up the pace. She might be fast, but he was faster and he was determined.

Mira heard his footsteps getting closer and closer behind her. Without knowing it, she was running to the lake where Odd had once helped her with her wrists and Sissy had abandoned her to do the project by herself. It seemed like so a long time ago when in reality, it had only been a few months.

_I'm sorry Odd. _

_I'm sorry Mira._

Odd lunged forward, tackling Mira to the ground. She yelped as she fell onto her back. Odd held her hands above her heads with his knee's on either side of her body to prevent her from escaping. Both of them were breathing hard and Mira had tears running down her face.

Odd never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Let me go Odd." She whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"But Sahara!"

"Was just helping me come up with a plan to get you back. Mira, I know that I've been such a jerk lately and I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but I can't stop loving you and I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Then I'm going to keep you to that promise. We both know that we can't just go back to the way things were before, but I know that I would rather live with these feelings then without them. It's going to take a lot of work on both parts but. . ."

"But?" His voice was so full of hope and excitement that Mira couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I think we can make this work, because I love you Odd."

He couldn't hold back any longer. Swiftly, Odd bent down and kissed her. His feelings for her were being poured into the movement of his lips and she was doing the same. This kiss was better then all of their other ones they'd shared combined. It held a passion that was seemingly indescribable.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart breathing hard. Odd rolled off of her but pulled her back into his arms. She giggled lightly as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't know how much a missed this." He whispered, pecking her lips lightly. She laughed lightly.

"It's only been a eight days."

"Eight days to many!"

This time, Mira kissed him. It was just a light little show of affection, but to Odd, it meant the world.

They stayed at the lake for over an hour enveloped ineach others warmth and kissing in the afternoon sun. They were dirty with tear stained faces, but it didn't matter.

Mira's cellphone began to ring. Both her and Odd groaned, but he let her go enough so she could answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey squirt. I'm not ruining anything am I?"

"N-no"

_Yes!_

"Good. Jeremy said he finished the skid. He wants you and Odd to get over here so we can test it out. I'm getting the feeling that you and Odd might wanna wash up first. You've got fifteen minutes! Bye!"

"Ulrich wai-"

It was to late. He'd already hung up. Odd got up and offered her a hand having heard the whole conversation.

"Bad timing huh?"

"The worst. We've got fifteen minutes."

"Race you?"

"First one to the sewers wins. GO!"

"Hey!" Odd yelled. Mira laughed as she took off into the forest. He raced after her, running as fast as he can with a stupid grin on his face the entire way.

Mira flung open her door and locked it just as fast. She hadn't worn the outfit Aelita picked for her before, so she decided to wear it now. Quickly, she slipped off her dress and switched into a new white t-shirt since the other one was covered in dirt. She slipped into black shorts which she tucked the shirt into and added black suspenders. To finish it off, she put on a black pinstripe fedora and left her converse on. After wiping the dirt and grime off her face, she took off out of the dorm.

Odd ran out of his room and made his way towards the forest. He didn't see a sign of Mira so he figured he'd won.

He was far from the truth. When he reached the sewer cover, Mira was sitting on it and pretending to meditate. She peaked one eyes open and smirked.

"Took you long enough."

He rolled his eyes but pecked her on the cheek anyway. "You look cute. Up for round two?"

"Always."

Back in the lab, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy and Ulrich were waiting anxiously.

"What do you think happened?" Aelita asked. They had all seen Odd run after Mira but new nothing after that.

"I think they were together when I called." Ulrich offered.

"So you think they're back together?"

"Definitely."

"Guys, the elevators coming!" Jeremy shushed. All eyes turned to the elevator door waiting for the results.

The door opened with both Mira and Odd shooting out of it as fast as possible. The two were making a mad dash for the super computer. At almost the same time, they reached out and touched it.

"I win again!" Mira cheered.

"You're kidding right? I totally won that!"

"Bull shit!"

"GUYS!" Yumi yelled with a smirk. They looked over at her with determination in their eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you together again."

Mira and Odd exchanged glances with a smile.

"Maybe. Race you too the scanners!" They answered at the same time. Both were pushing and shoving their way to the ladder, Odd getting down first. His cheers could be heard through the entire factory.

"They're totally together." Aelita grinned.

"And now that we have that taken care of, it's time to test out the skid. Mira, Odd, I'm starting the virtualization process."

"See you in a sec." Mira waved. Odd waved back as the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Odd, Scanner Mira, Scanner Odd," Jeremy's hand pressed down on the enter key.

"Virtualization!"

**_Break line_**

**A/N: That's it for now guys. Until next time -Truesparks**


End file.
